Take A Chance On Me
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: It started out as a bet. What happened next neither had really planned or hoped for. It wouldn't stop them from trying, though. McStizzie.
1. The Speed Date

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm sitting here finally broken out of this writer's block I had, and I wanted to write something new. I've written a few McStizzie oneshots in the past (feel free to check them out, haha)...but anyway, I've never done a full story for them. This one will be at least a few chapters, anyway. So yeah, feel free to review-it's what keeps us authors going!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, me...own Grey's? The idea is amazing, but no. If I did, there would at least be mention of the fact that Addison left for L.A. instead of all this Burke leaving stuff...there wouldn't be all this Gizzie "You should tell her" drama, and Izzie would act like herself. Because right now, she's not. She's podIzzie. IMO, anyway. If I did, McStizzie would be given a shot. And Oh yeah..I'm not making anything by writing this. Except amusement.**

**Leave me a review!:)**

* * *

"Can someone please explain to me why we're doing this again?"Cristina asked bitterly as she, Meredith, and Izzie walked into the Seattle Community Centre. She looked around, wrinkling her nose. "This place smells like old people."

Izzie laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just relax. You're only going to be with each person for five minutes. While I don't see how that little bit can get you enough information to know if you should date somebody, but we have to play by the rules."

Meredith glanced down the hallway, trying to figure out which direction they should go. She really didn't feel like being there, but she knew Izzie had been going through a tough time as had she, and was willing to listen to some guy ramble on for a few minutes if it meant keeping her mind off of Derek for the night. "So, Iz-"She said, clearing her throat. "Which way do we go?"

"Um..."Izzie said, biting her lip. She hoped in that moment that she hadn't made a mistake by suggesting the idea. "Left."She said, suddenly making the decision as they headed down a hallway plastered with bulletin boards full of information about meetings and 'Lost Pet' pages. "And here we are."She chimed once the trio reached a pair of double doors.

Cristina grumbled, shaking her head. "Please tell me there's a way I can get out of this."

"No, you know what?"Meredith snapped, making a decision for both her and Cristina. "We've been miserable. Well, it seems like it. Ever since the wedding to Burke that wasn't. We deserve five minutes with someone who doesn't occupy our minds constantly, okay? So we're going to go through those doors and at least pretend to be happy!"

Cristina stared back at her, taken back a little. "Okay Mer, after this we're going to Joe's. Because you're sounding seriously deprived of alcohol."

"Seriously?"Izzie interrupted as a pair of women walked into the room. "I'm trying to do something to brighten up your spirits, and all you can think about is drinking? These past few weeks have been hard on all of us. We're residents, and Burke left...and Meredith and Derek are no longer on speaking terms. George failed his intern exam-"

"What does that have to do with the men in our lives disappointing us?"Cristina asked.

Izzie rolled her eyes, suddenly growing anxious. "Nothing. Just um...come on-"She said, waving towards the door. "Let's go in."

Within minutes, the group had all been checked in and greeted with a sticker that stated their name. The women were instructed of the rules, and while the men would patiently be waiting at tables, the women would move from table to table as they carefully learned information about their counterparts. Cristina laughed at the whole procedure, calling it insane even though she admired the guy sitting at table five. She had said that she didn't care at the moment, though it would be interesting to 'speak' with him. Maybe it was the thing she needed. Izzie tried to remain optimistic about the whole idea, maintaining the fact that even if they didn't find the great love of their life that they still got their minds off of everything for one night. Meredith meanwhile, found herself checking again in vain for a missed call from Derek.

"Okay, ladies..."A woman called from the front of the room. "I'm about to start the timer for your first speed date. Men have already filled out cards with necessary information, and you ladies have yours as well. The number indicated on your sticker badges indicate which table you'll go to first. Five minutes, and then you must switch. When all dates are completed, feel free to converse, but the centre closes at ten. Okay-"She said, adding a flashy smile that made Cristina's stomach churn. A bell sounded, indicated time had started.

"Now or never, I guess."Meredith mused. "Table two for me."She said, not sounding to happy as she saw her first 'date'.

"Four. Great so um, Iz? Remind me to properly 'thank' you once this is over."Cristina mused before walking off.

Izzie glanced at her sticker to see what table she was to go to. Seven-all the way across the room. As she approached, she noticed that the man sitting there, though his back was turned, looked familiar. Once she saw his face, she froze. No. This was not what she had in mind.

"Well, are you going to stand there or will you introduce yourself?"The man asked, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I, um...well-"Izzie said, fidgeting. She wasn't sure how she was expected to adjust, what with the awkwardness of seeing him there. "Izzie Stevens."She finished, deciding to go with it as she sat across from him.

Mark's head immediately shot up, his blue eyes shining with curiosity. "I never figured you'd be going to one of these."

Izzie offered a shrug. "Then let's just skip through the awkward introductions and try and forget that this whole thing ever happened."

"Well, you don't have to be that fast about it, Stevens."Mark insisted, somewhat thrilled with the idea that he had Izzie as his 'date'. "I mean we already know each other. Why don't we just skip all of this and-"

"Okay, that. That right there. That's what bugs me the most. I will not be just another one night stand. Not for you, not for anyone. This night is about me, Mer and Cristina trying to get over the sorry excuse of men we have in our lives. And you won't make it any better by trying that whole...McSteamy thing on me."Izzie blurted, averting his gaze afterward.

The look in Mark's eyes softened, as it was obvious Izzie was in some sort of pain. While he didn't know what it was, something pushed him forward in an effort to learn more. "I'm sorry if you thought I was talking about anything like that. I was just going to say that if you don't see any promise in the rest of these guys, we should go out for a drink afterward. No pressure there, right?"

"Yeah, because loading me with alcohol won't make me even more susceptible to your charms, right?"Izzie deadpanned.

"It was just a suggestion. You can say no."Mark replied, feeling a little offended. After Addison left, he felt like he had to change before he ended up alone. While he'd never end up telling anyone that, he knew that he had to make an effort with Izzie. "You know, if you want to."

"I have plans with Mer and Cristina."Izzie replied, biting her lip. It wasn't the complete truth, but until she saw something different in Mark she didn't want to risk it. At the hospital, Mark wouldn't give his interns and inch and made them to his dirty work. He flirted with the nurses, plastered on that ridiculous grin that made even her knees weak. But this Mark, the one who showed up to things like speed dating...this was a side of Mark Izzie had never seen before. "But the plans might change, so maybe."

"Maybe's good. I like maybe."Mark said, a gleam in his eye. "So how's life as a resident?"

While she was surprised by him asking, Izzie decided to go with it. "I have to choose my specialty soon. Everything is hectic, my interns..which sounds so weird, by the way-"

"You'll get used to it."Mark assured her, surprised by how comfortable he was with her. He'd always thought that Izzie couldn't stand him, but as he sat talking with her he began to think that maybe they had more in common that he'd originally though.

Izzie offered a smile, shrugging. "Everything's changing so fast. I mean, Burke left...so Cristina's all mopey. Callie got Chief Resident, which is a.."She paused, straightening her posture for a moment. Izzie reminded herself that the night was supposed to be a happy one. She knew that thought of George and everything else wouldn't make it any better. "It's not just that, either. It's like the whole hospital shifted. Of course with two very important surgeons leaving, I assume that it would."Izzie said, looking up at Mark as she did. "I'm sorry. I mean I know you and Addison weren't..."She trailed off, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine. Addison's happier where she is now, I guess."Mark suggested. In truth, he had no idea how she was but he decided that things were better that way. Watching Izzie fidget with her sleeves, he realized that something deeper was bothering her. "Stevens, could I ask you a question?"

"What's that?"Izzie asked, annoyed with him calling her Stevens. They seemed to settle comfortably, though she knew the bell would ring signaling her to move on.

Not really sure why it bothered him, Mark leaned forward towards her and decided to go with it. "Why are you here tonight?"

"I already told you."Izzie replied, curious as to why he was asking. "Girls night. Don't-"She said, leaning in to the table.

"Don't what?"Mark asked innocently, fighting back a grin. While he could tell something was up with Izzie, he figured that as usual he wouldn't get any information unless she was ready to tell him.

"You can just get that image out of your head. Seriously, I'm not kidding."Izzie insisted, laughing a little. "So, what's a...pour, sad, lonely guy like yourself doing here all by yourself?"

"Thanks for the ego boost, Stevens."Mark said in return. He wasn't really sure as to how he should answer, because he wasn't really sure why. He'd hardly slept at his hotel room in the past few weeks, and had ended up putting the on-call rooms to good use. Sleep was hard, and he thought that maybe something like a night out would at least give him options. While he had come with the idea of several, Mark soon began to think that there would be only one. "I'm just here. I'm not really sure why."

"So you didn't think it'd be a good idea to pick up lonely and depressed chicks?"Izzie contested, leading further onto the table. "Because not everyone here is that way."

"Sure."Mark replied, noting how close they now were. He bit back the urge to grab her, knowing that he couldn't risk anything. But as he saw Izzie's brown eyes staring back at his blue ones, Mark knew that he was stepping into uneasy territory. He'd heard the stories, he knew things she'd been through. Still, as he heard something clearing their throat nearby, he felt like he couldn't tear his gaze away. "Yeah?"He said, sharply, turning his head.

A frail, brown haired woman, waved a hand. "I hate to be a stickler, but I believe it's time to change tables."She said, sending a look at Izzie.

Mark grinned, amused. Still, he found himself wishing that Izzie wouldn't leave. It wasn't until he heard what Izzie said next that he realized the night wouldn't be a complete waste.

"Mark?"Izzie said, her voice unsteady. She was tired, and in truth was only in for the whole night for the purpose of something to do. She knew there couldn't be any real chance that she'd find the one she was destined to be with. A smile on her face, she glanced over at Meredith and Cristina, who both looked like they were actually having a decent time. Izzie was tired of being the one who was so predictable, and decided to take a chance. "Do you think I could take you up on that offer?"


	2. Bet Me

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed for the last chapter. I know it wasn't necessarily McStizzie, but it takes a turn that way in this chapter. So anyhow, with that said...please read. Then after you're done? Click the purple button and review, please!**

* * *

Izzie sat at a table across from Mark, her gaze focused intently on her drink. She couldn't look at him; couldn't answer the question she knew he wanted to ask. She heard him clearing his throat, and bit her lip. 

"You know suddenly I'm feeling like the third wheel. You've spent more time staring at that drink than you have me. Not that I should complain, but-"

"You have every right."Izzie said, suddenly feeling the need to speak up for herself. "I pulled you away from what could have been a very good experience."

Mark bit back the urge to laugh as he settled comfortably in his chair. "Seriously? You and the tequila twins were the only people that I would have been remotely interested in. I don't really know why I went in the first place."

"Mark Sloan doesn't do anything without a reason. Admit it, you were there looking for someone who'd willingly jump into bed with you. But when you saw me, your plan changed."Izzie said, her tone challenging him.

"What makes you think you know me so well, Stevens? You're saying that like you know me."Mark defended, watching as Izzie's gaze changed.

"I do know you. You're the egotistical attending who flirts with every living, breathing female human being within the entire Seattle area. Addison left, and you're feeling depressed. You think that there's noone out there for you. So instead of drowning your sorrows in the bottom of a bottle, you go out to speed dating."Izzie said, matter of factly, She felt proud of herself, because she believed she'd figured him out.

Mark shook his head, grinning. It was clear that she believed what she was saying, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that she was challenging him. He leaned against the table, a grin visible on his features. Even though he wanted to deny what Izzie was saying, he knew deep down that it was at least partially the truth. "Okay, maybe you got me. But I'm here now, aren't I? It's proof that I'm not all manwhore."

"You left speed dating early with one of your dates-"

"You!"Mark bit back. He watched the look in her eyes, and sighed. "You're the one who sounded so desperate to get out of there. Nice to know I'm good when you need backup."He said, winking as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's not like that."Izzie insisted. "I was just taking you up on an offer."

Mark couldn't help but grin at Izzie's sudden stammering. He sighed, shaking his head. "Admit it, you're attracted to me."

Izzie coughed, fighting back the urge to spew her drink everywhere. Once she calmed down, she wiped her nose as she steadily shook her head. "Why would you say that?"

Biting his tongue, Mark realized then that maybe he'd voiced his thoughts a little too soon. "Just something I picked up on."He said with a shrug.

"Me?"Izzie asked, innocently. "You got that from me, from that little five minute date we had?"

"You don't have to act so surprised, Stevens. It's not like I don't return the favor."Mark replied, deciding to just let the conversation go the way it would.

"You-"Izzie said, setting her glass back on the table. "You're attracted to me?"

Mark sighed, his blue eyes growing darker. "Stevens, I'm..."Mark paused, not thinking it would have been that hard. "I've made a lot of mistakes in the past. I'm sure you've heard stories around the hospital about the kind of man I used to be back in New York. The truth is, that was only a part of me. I'm not just some egotistical man who expects people to just fall for me. That's...that's just what people see."

Izzie noted the way Mark quickly looked away from her, and began to see that maybe Mark was just as damaged as she was. She reached across the table, grabbing his hand. "That's because that's what you let people see."

Mark shrugged, sighing. "I guess you could say that. Look, I'm sorry for turning things all serious. I'm normally not this-"

"Mark?"Izzie asked, clearing her throat. A question was lingering on her tongue, but as their eyes locked she seemed to have forgot what it was. She looked down at their hands to see that he was grazing hers with his thumb. Alarmed, she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, it's okay."Mark muttered, leaning against the table. He finished his drink, setting it down with a thud. "Anyway, I guess I should get going..."

"Why?"Izzie asked, surprised by the change.

"We've got work tomorrow, right? I guess I need the sleep."Mark lied, finding the need to leave steadily growing more insistant. He wouldn't deny the fact that staying would be nice, but he didn't think he had a real reason to.

Izzie nodded, still a little taken back by he was acting. "Okay. I guess it just wasn't what I was expected."

"What, from this?"Mark asked, gesturing to the both of them.

She shrugged, not really sure how to answer.

"You're one of them, aren't you?"Mark asked, laughing softly. "I guess I should have expected that."

Confused, Izzie frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You're one of those people who thinks they have everything figured out from the minute they meet someone. You thought that I was gonna try something on you because you think it's what I always do, don't you?"

Izzie blushed, knowing that Mark was staring at her. She wanted to deny that fact; wanted to scream at him that he had it all wrong. But in that minute, she couldn't find the words to say so. "If you want to believe that..."She mused, sighing.

"What, you're not going to deny it?"Mark asked, surprised that he was winning the argument.

"I didn't say anything because I already knew you had your opinion of me, too."Izzie deadpanned, matter of factly. She shrugged, offering a smile.

"That sounds like a challenge to me, Stevens."Mark replied, sounding satisfied. "Care to wager?"

Izzie blinked, staring back at him wide-eyed. "Wager on what...the idea that we both already have opinions made about each other?"

"Well, in a sense. But don't you think there's a chance I could pass the ones that you have?"Mark asked. "All I'm saying is that we should give it a chance. See where it goes."

"And...how do you suggest we do that?"Izzie asked, knowing she sounded clueless. She hated sounding clueless, but at the minute she wanted to know where Mark was going.

"We go on a date. One that lasts longer than five minutes and doesn't end with a bell."He replied, smiling. "Of course, it's up to you."

Izzie stared at him, wondering why she was even considering it. She knew all the reasons she shouldn't, but for once Izzie wished she could let go of all of the reasons, and just do what she wanted. "Fine."

"You mean you're actually agreeing?"Mark asked, getting the answer he wasn't expecting.

"Guess you've got a lot to learn about me."Izzie answered, grinning as she picked up her glass. When she set it down, she cleared her throat. "So, when is this...date?"

Mark shrugged, realizing how nervous he was about the whole ordeal. It wasn't some random person, and he wasn't just sleeping with her. This time, he actually knew the woman and though he'd never admit it, was already beginning to feel things for her. "Tomorrow at seven?"


	3. The First Date

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed. This chapter didn't turn out quite like I wanted it to. But leave a review...thanks so much!**

* * *

Izzie wasn't sure why she was doing it, but as she stood staring at herself once more in the mirror, she felt a little ridiculous. It was just a date, and while she'd find it entertaining she knew she didn't really have to try to impress anyone; she didn't think there would be anymore dates after the first. After smoothing her hair once more, Izzie went out to her car before riding to the restaurant.

Mark meanwhile found himself needing to impress her. While he didn't know Izzie as well as her friends did, he knew that she was one who liked to be entertained. She thrived on the romance of it all-something that wasn't exactly his strongest suit. While he'd be content with drinks and a game of cards, Mark knew Izzie was the type who preferred a proper date, and he was willing to give her one. He sat at their table, eyes scanning the room for any sign or her. His eyes settled upon her walking in, a vision in red, and Mark had to remind himself to remain calm. After all, he was sure that him staring at her wouldn't do any good.

"Sorry that I'm late, I was a little confused by the directions. But wow, this place is nice."Izzie said as she sat down.

"You sound surprised."Mark replied, shaking his head. "But don't worry about it, I just got here a few minutes ago. Long enough to scope out the crowd."

Izzie bit back was normally would have been her response, knowing that the night was about trying to prove all the assumptions they had about each other wrong. She put on a smile, laughing a little. "Mark Sloan people watches?"

Mark grinned, offering a shrug. "It's kinda interesting...watching people's reactions to certain things. Maybe their order is wrong, or the food is too hot. You can tell if the people like each other, or if they're together just because they have to be."He finished, pointing to a couple by the window. "They've been together for a while now."

Curious, Izzie turned her head in a way that it wouldn't look obvious. She looked back at him, amused. "Are they patients of yours?"

"No, I can just tell. They're really comfortable around each other, like how whenever he says something funny, she doesn't feel the need to automatically make him feel better about it, but she still lets him know she appreciates it."Mark finished, noticing a puzzled look on Izzie's face. "What?"He asked innocently. "I'm a doctor. I...notice things."

"Okay."Izzie replied, seemingly satisfied. "What about those two over there?"She asked, pointing to a couple a few tables down from where they were.

Mark took in a deep breath, thinking that Izzie saw it all as a game. "They're dating. Probably not for too long, either. She seems a little wary or the closeness. Okay, that lady...over there-"He said, pointing to a woman who was currently sitting by herself. "She keeps checking her phone. Her date is late, and she's probably divorced."

"How would you guess something like that?"Izzie asked, starting to feel like Mark was just guessing about everything he said.

"Well, there's no ring on her finger, and she looks about thirty-five or so."Mark said, glad that for the moment the least her could do was amuse Izzie. "Most women by that age have gotten married at least once, or are planning to."

At that moment, the waiter came up to take their orders. He promised that he'd be back as soon as he could with their food, and then left them to talk.

"What?"Izzie asked, noticing how Mark stared at her.

"It's nothing."He insisted, not really knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Are you sure?"Izzie asked, surprised that he'd let anything go. She scanned herself, double-checking to make sure that nothing was showing that shouldn't be in plain view.

Mark chuckled to himself after watching as Izzie studied herself. It was clear that she was worried about herself, but what he wasn't sure of was why. "So I heard you scrubbed in on a-"

"No work talk."Izzie replied, cutting him off. Her cheeks turned a shade of crimson as she bowed her head. "Sorry, it's just...we deal with it all day. Why spend tonight talking about it?"

"That's true. Smart thinking, Stevens."Mark replied, sounding impressed. He watched as she winced, and wondered why. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just-"Izzie paused, clearing her throat. "You keep calling me 'Stevens'. At the hospital, I'm pretty much used to the name. But on dates, that's not exactly the name I go by."

"Whatever you say, Isobel."Mark replied, testing the water a little bit. When Izzie didn't refuse, and simply took a sip of the drink he'd ordered for her, he thought that maybe he was doing good. "As long as you don't call me McSteamy, we'll be fine."

"Really? I thought you enjoyed your McNickname."Izzie said in return. She smiled, surprised that Mark himself had issues with what he was called.

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But if you can make preferences, I assume that means I can, too. Deal?"Mark asked, sticking out his hand for her to shake.

Izzie seemed a little wary, unsure of why he was sticking out his hand. It was true, that they were forming some sort of pact. Still, the way Mark was speaking was like the whole thing going on between them was long term. Deciding she'd take the risk, Izzie shook his hand. "Deal."She said, trying to keep herself planted firmly in her chair as Mark reluctantly pulled his hand away. It was firm, a little rough but somehow all too smooth at the same time.

Mark caught Izzie's distracted gaze, and for a second caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "Stev..._Isobel_?"Mark corrected himself.

"Fine."Izzie replied, taking another sip from her drink. "Really, I'm fine."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask, but it's good to know."Mark replied, grateful as soon as he saw the food coming. "Perfect timing."He muttered.

Throughout dinner, Mark and Izzie found different topics that either found interesting. Mark talked about the food he'd ordered, and how it reminded him of things he'd eat when he was younger back in New York. Izzie listened intently, seemingly hanging on his every word. When it came time for her to strike up a conversation, she spoke of a song that had been stuck in her head all day that day. She was surprised to learn that she and Mark had the same taste in music.

When it came time to pay the bill, Mark stopped Izzie as she reached for her purse. "Don't worry."He insisted. "I'll get it."

"But my meal was the more expensive of the two, the least I could do is offer to pay my half."Izzie countered.

Mark defiantly shook his head. "Just let me take care of the bill. Don't worry about it."

Izzie opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't find any words. "Fine, but I'm paying next time."

"It's your choice."Mark replied, holding up his hands in defeat. "Besides, I didn't know there would be a next time."

A smile played on Izzie's lips as she offered a shrug. She finished her drink before slowly setting it back down on the table. "Well, I guess it depends. Did you learn anything tonight that went past your expectations?"

"Oh, so this is all about you?"

"Did I say that?"Izzie asked, arching an eyebrow. "All I'm saying is that I had a nice time, and that if you were interested I'd be open to...trying this again. Though I have to admit I'm surprised you picked a place like this."She finished, staring around at the incredibly feminine decorations. It wasn't enough that the place was called 'Lorraine's', but when you added the rose and cream colored decorations everywhere, it couldn't have been more obvious that it was designed by a woman.

"Why is that? You figured I'd pick some hayseed place with wooden chairs and a jukebox?"Mark asked.

"You mean Joe's?"Izzie countered, moving a strand of hair from her face. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't always have to be wined and dined. I'm a simple girl, Mark. Complicated? Yeah. But in the end we're all complicated in our own way. So...you're paying?"

Mark payed their bill, and proceeded to walk Izzie out into the parking lot. He kept glancing over at her, not sure of what to say. Something was different when it came to Izzie, and he knew he couldn't take anything for granted. The idea that she was actually interested in a second date without even so much as a kiss was an idea that troubled him a little. It wasn't that she was interested, it was more of the fact that somehow in the process of the last several hours he'd managed to reel someone in without even trying anything. He watched as she stared up at a starlit Seattle sky and felt an almost uncotrollable urge to kiss her. Mark shook his head, taking a calming breath. Whatever it was he felt like he wanted to do would have to wait, because it was clear that they'd be moving at her pace. "Do you want me to follow you home?"

"Why would I ask you to do that?"Izzie asked, still not looking at him.

"Well, the hotel's along the way...I wouldn't really be going the opposite way."Mark replied, concerned with her change in tone. "It was just an idea."

Izzie broke her staring at the sky long enough to stare back at him. She saw a man who was at least making an effort, and based on everything she knew or had heard about him, it wasn't a side of him everyone knew. "Save that for later, maybe. Don't take it as a refusal, take it as a raincheck."

"A raincheck?"Mark asked, amused.

"Yeah, I'll...take you up on it later. You know, assuming that there is a later. But since you don't like to assume-"

"Who said I didn't like to assume?"Mark shot back.

"Well, I just thought-"

"You thought that I'd have this one date and be done, right?"Mark asked. When Izzie didn't respond, he shook his head. "Maybe you didn't, but it's...it's what it seems like. The point here is that we can't assume anything. We take chances, we...make mistakes. If you wanna go out again, I'd be more than happy to. I'm not going to take adavantage, and just leave."Mark insisted, staring at Izzie a moment before stepping in closer. Softly, he planted a kiss on her lips before turning to walk away.

Izzie stood firmly watching Mark's car leave. She pulled her fingers to her lips, touching where he had. "What just happened?"


	4. Moving On Through

**Author's Note: First of all, I apologize for the fact that this chapter took so long. I've been working out kinks these past few days, and I hope that this one can make up for my absence. In any case, enjoy! And leave me a review, please!**

* * *

Mark glanced cautiously over at Izzie who was scrubbing her hands furiously under the faucet. They had just finished a surgery on a woman who, according to Mark, was completely obsessed with just how perfect her features had to be. He walked up behind her, carefully placing his hand against her shoulder. "Is there even any skin left there?"He asked, trying to remain jovial.

"I just don't get it, why would she put herself through so many surgeries just for the sake of physical beauty?"Izzie snapped before reaching for a towel to dry off her hands. "I mean, I guess it makes sense that she'd want to look beautiful, but the way she's going about it is totally-"

"Wrong?"Mark asked, knowing he'd finished her sentence. He looked into her eyes and saw something different there. Izzie appeared to be tired, but underneath there was something Mark had seen during surgery, but couldn't detect what it was. In the security of the scrub room, he could easily trace the sadness that lay in her eyes. The one thing Mark wasn't sure of was why it was there. "Is something wrong?"

Izzie flashed a smile, trying her best to convince him. "I'm fine, Doctor Sloan. We've got patients to tend to, some of whom can't decide whether or not they want double 'd' breasts, or that perfect lip line, because the slightest hint of a difference is just wrong. Still, as doctors we have to tend to their needs, and assume that in the end they're doing it for the right reason."She replied, trying to make her way past him.

When she did, Mark grabbed her arm firmly with his hand, willing Izzie to look at him. Once she did, he scanned the look on her face, trying to think of what to say. He'd had a feeling of what was bothering her, but wasn't sure if he should take that step. "Is this about the other night? About what I said, and then when I...kissed you?"Mark asked, not wanting to make Izzie uncomfortable. "Because if it is, I can have Karev or Grey fill in for you."

"I'm fine, really. I already told you."Izzie insisted, noting the way Mark wasn't letting go of her arm. Strangely though, she noted, she didn't feel trapped. Instead, something about the way his hand was holding her that made her feel safe and secure; it was something Izzie wasn't entirely used to. "As far as the other night goes, yeah that kind of threw me off a bit. But it's not like I complained. I just-I think that-"Izzie sighed, staring at the ground. With any other guy, she'd been able to just spew out what it was she had been feeling about him. With Mark though, everything seemed different. "It's been three days. I get it, that you're the top plastic surgeon on the west coast, if not the entire country. You have surgeries, and consults, and you know...so do I. But we...we kind of agreed that there would be a second date or whatever, and ever since then, we've barely talked about it."

Mark nodded, finding that his suspicions were confirmed. He waited as the nervous light lingered momentarily in Izzie's eyes, daring him to say anything more. Try as he might, Mark couldn't find what he deemed a decent response to what Izzie was saying. "Well, we could-"Mark's reply was interrupted by Meredith coming through the door.

"Sorry to interrupt..."Meredith trailed off, noting the way he'd been touching her. She cleared her throat, trying her best to act professional. "Your patient's husband is in the waiting room. We were ready to move her, but-"

"Thanks, Grey."Mark said, flashing a distinct "We will talk about this later" look to Izzie before looking to the doorway where Meredith stood. "I'll go and explain the complications, but other than that, Mrs.Warner should be free to go home tomorrow."

* * *

Izzie was standing at the nurses' station, flipping through a patient's file later that afternoon when she heard someone walk up behind her. "I already told you, Cristina...I'm not trading my nine a.m. surgery for you." 

"But come on..."Mark feigned, grinning when Izzie spun around to face him. "Surprise."

Izzie laughed, shaking her head. "You think you're funny, don't you?"She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'd say I did a pretty mean Yang impersonation, I'd like to think I get some extra credit for that."Mark replied, feeling sure of himself.

"That's nice."Izzie replied, knowing she was swamped with work. One of the interns had dropped a few files, and since she'd been right there, she'd taken it upon herself to make sure everything was properly sorted out. "But no-one was keeping score."She said curtly, turning back to her work. She could still feel him standing behind her, but tried convincing herself that she was doing the right thing. Somehow, Izzie had managed to stay away from Mark the whole day, but now it was clear she couldn't get out of it.

Mark shuffled his feet, finding the fact that Izzie appeared to be avoiding him painfully obvious. "You know I looked for you earlier. The board said you got pulled in with Shepherd...a multi-car accident with near fatalities. I saw you in there with Yang, but when I tried looking for you later you were already gone."

"I went to the locker room to find something, but what would it matter to you?"Izzie replied sharply, placing a file back in its correct place.

"Well, it matters because earlier I thought I'd made it clear that we needed to talk."

"Why does this have to be such a big deal?"Izzie said, turning to face him. She hadn't been able to take her mind off of the whole ordeal all day, and knew that if she didn't say anything, she wouldn't be able to sleep, either. "I mean, it's not like we're actually in a relationship. We went to a speed date, and then a-"

"Could you not say that too loud?"Mark asked, feeling guilty. "Sorry, I just..."He sighed, shaking his head.

Izzie smiled, sighing. She wanted to badly to be mad at him, but when she saw how upset he looked, her resolve melted away. Biting her lip, she sighed. Work had to be done, but barring anymore accidents coming in, she'd be off within an hour. "Do you like Chinese?"

"What?"Mark asked, taken back by her question.

"Chinese."Izzie said, as if it were obvious. "You know, beef chow mein, sweet and sour pork. Things like that."

"Yeah, of course."He answered immediately. Leaning forward, Mark became interested in what she was saying. It wasn't that he hadn't been already, but the conversation had taken a turn that he couldn't help but be intrigued by.

Nodding, Izzie placed her pen back into the lab coat she wore. "So if you like Chinese, it's safe to assume that you like take out?"

Mark glanced at the linoleum before looking back at her. "You could say that."

* * *

After getting information about the hotel that Mark lived in, Izzie left to finish the rest of her shift. She had a plan that night, and was hoping against everything that it wouldn't end badly. 

"So what exactly made you think of eating take out tonight?"Mark asked, delving a pair of chopsticks into a carton of beef and broccoli as they sat out on the terrace.

Izzie shrugged, her hair blowing softly in the breeze. She dove into her carton, pulling out some fried rice. Before placing it in her mouth, Izzie cleared her throat. "I just thought it might be nice to let you see the other side of me."

"The other side, huh?"Mark replied, amused.

She finished swallowing before looking over at him. "Well, I guess by now you've gotten to know what I'm like at the hospital. If we're going to do this thing, it's only fair that you get an equal amount of what I'm like in real life, too."

Mark fought back the urge to grin as he found himself amazed by the woman who sat next to him. Several days before, she'd been dolled up in a halter style red dress and heels, make up blatantly obvious on her face. But now, Izzie was laid back in a pair of jeans and a black three-quarter sleeved shirt with her hair down instead of being pinned up. Mark had to admit he liked this Izzie better, because somehow she seemed that much more beautiful. "I guess that's fair."

"All's fair in love and war."Izzie replied, not realizing what she had said until the words were already out.

"What did you just say?"Mark asked, searching for the right way to react. He neglected all of his usual arrogant responses, because he knew that with Izzie they wouldn't work.

Izzie laughed, stirring her fried rice. She looked at Mark, who appeared to be struggling. "Shut up and eat your food."

His mouth hung open, wanting so badly to lean the extra few feet that remained between them to just kiss her. Because Izzie wasn't like Addison, or any other woman he'd ever even thought of loving before. Izzie was different on so many levels, and in a way it scared him. But in the moment, Mark was content in leaning back and doing as she had asked him. One way or another, he'd convince her that there was indeed something more there; that it wasn't just a game. He watched as Izzie brought her chopsticks to her mouth, eating another bite. "Hey-"He asked, waving his carton in the air. "Wanna trade?"


	5. Smitten

**Author's Note: First, I'd like to send an incredibly sincere apology to anyone who reads this story. Apparently, my creativity decided to take a break with the writer's strike. It was never my intention to wait anywhere near as long as I did to update this, and I feel so sorry. None the less, I think that you all will enjoy this installment. Now, if you'd be kind enough to read and review, I'll be certain to kick my creativity into gear sooner next time.**

**Thanks in advance! ;)**

* * *

"Cardio surgery at 10:00, meeting with the Chief about my residency position shortly after...could this day get any better?"Cristina sighed the next morning as she straightened her scrub top. Her eyes floated over to Izzie as she noticed that the blonde had been quiet. "What's up with you?" 

"Hmm?"Izzie asked, seemingly snapping out of her daze. "What?"

Cristina rolled her eyes as she closed her locker door. "Barbie hit the special muffins again."

"I didn't..what?"Izzie asked, clearly confused. "I'm fine. You're the...one people should worry about."

"Everything okay, Iz?"Meredith asked as she adjusted her ponytail. "You've seemed kind of jumpy ever since the other day."

"What are you talking about?"Izzie asked, feeling their eyes boring into her. "Don't we have interns to get to?"

Cristina sighed, mumbling something under her breath. "Fine."She said before looking at Meredith. "You coming? I can't take dumb, dumb and dumber on my own."

"I'll be there in a minute."Meredith assured Cristina before turning back to Izzie. She watched as her friend nervously bit her lip, slowly trying to hide that she was clearly focused on something else. "Hey-"Meredith called as she walked over to her. "-really, I mean sarcastic comments from Cristina aside...are you okay?"

"Why do you people keep asking me that?"Izzie asked with a laugh. "I really am fine, Mer. I have interns to teach and a surgery to participate in this afternoon...life is good."

Knowing she wouldn't get much more out of her, Meredith offered a nod as they headed to the door. "If you say so."

* * *

Mark was standing by the coffee cart later that day when he saw Izzie walk up beside him. Offering a smile as he put creamer in his cup, he looked over at her. "Rough day?"He asked. 

She shrugged, adjusting her ponytail. "I guess you could say that."Izzie replied with a slight smile. "I have a patient who, for lack of a better word, thinks it's a good idea to flirt with me."She said, getting a cup of coffee for herself. She listened as Mark let out a laugh, and couldn't help but feel exposed. "What? You think it's funny, don't you?"

Mark defiantly shook his head, silently swearing at himself for even laughing in the first place. He should have known in would make Izzie upset. "Sorry, I just think it's kind of..."Mark trailed off, content in drinking his coffee.

"Cute? It's not, it's...annoying."Izzie said, searching for the right word to describe her patient's actions. "Because when he's busy staring at my assets, or saying how 'hot' I am, he's trying to distract me. Which, as a doctor, you know isn't a good thing. I just wish people would take me seriously, you know?"Izzie vented, clearly stressed about the situation.

"Hey, just calm down for a second. If he's bothering you too much, talk to the Chief about it."Mark suggested, wanting nothing more in that second but to make her feel better. He knew if anyone else saw him placing his hand on her shoulder it would have been misconstrued in so many ways, but Mark had to admit seeing Izzie as stressed out as she was really did bother him.

"No."Izzie said, shaking her head. "Besides, it's not that simple. I can't just switch patients when it's inconvienent for me. I just don't get why he has to be so adamant about it."She said, blushing slightly. Clutching her styrofoam coffee cup tightly, she followed Mark to a nearby waiting area while contemplating why it had been him she turned to. If anything, he was known for his flirtatious behavior, yet when she bumped into him at the cart, she couldn't help but feel comforted by his concern.

"I don't know what to tell you."Mark sighed, settling his arms against his knees. "Just that you can't let something like that get to you. "

Izzie nodded, feeling somewhat relieved yet at the same time, she felt like maybe it hadn't helped. Choosing to push the conversation further, she cleared her throat in anticipation. "Have you ever had something like that happen to you?"She asked, hoping to at least make him feel some of the humiliation. She believed that maybe they could be on the same side, that they did indeed have more than one thing in common.

"You're asking if I've ever had a patient try and make a move on me?"Mark asked, blue eyes widening as he hadn't expected her to ask.

"You mean you haven't?"Izzie asked, stifling back the urge to laugh.

Mark stared at her, thinking of how lighter her mood was. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I have. Several times, in fact. But-"He said, clearing his throat before continuing. "I never reciprocated."

A little surprised, Izzie raised an eyebrow. "You? Not even a little?"

"I told you I'm not all manwhore. Look, I just thought that it wasn't supposed to happen. If the right person came along and tried to flirt, I'd know if it was supposed to-"Mark paused after hearing a snort from her direction. "-and now you think I'm a softie."Mark said, staring down at the tile. "I'm not."

"No, I know you're not."Izzie replied, feeling guilty for making fun of him. "Hey, look, I don't doubt that you're everything your nickname withholds. I just think that maybe, even McSteamy has a soft side. It doesn't make you a bad person."She said, hoping she'd made him feel a little better. "It makes you human."

He stared up at her, willing for once to see her side. "I guess you're right. But this conversation-"

"Won't go anywhere."Izzie finished, already knowing what Mark was going to say. "Okay?"

Mark shrugged, willing to take that as an answer. He waved his almost empty cup in her direction. "I guess the break's over."He mused, feeling a tinge of regret.

Izzie offered a shrug, mirroring his movements as they both stood up. "Back to saving lives, huh?"

"Yeah, and hey?"Mark asked before she walked away. When Izzie turned toward him, eyes expectant, Mark couldn't help but feel something stir inside him. Dismissing it, he offered a nod. "Good luck with the flirty guy."

Izzie smiled, shaking her head. "Good luck with-"She paused, noting the fact that he hadn't really told her anything about his day. "-everything. I'll see you later."

* * *

Shortly after his coffee break, Mark worked with a man who had a scar on his right cheek, extending from his ear to his chin. It wasn't easy, but Mark was able to repair what he could. He spent most of his day either consulting or dealing with paperwork, but mostly the latter, due to a case that came in the day before. 

Try as he could, he couldn't shake the feeling Izzie had given him. Mark never considered himself that open of a guy. Sure, there were times he'd joke around with Derek or one of the other surgeons. But never before had he found himself feeling so strangely _vulnerable_. Shaking the thoughts away momentarily, Mark scribbled his signature on release papers for the patient from the day before. Mark Sloan. Plastic Surgeon. Head of Plastic Surgery at one of the utmost teaching hospitals in all of the country, in fact. Someone that important wasn't supposed to feel vulnerable, he thought.

Not willing to dwell too long on how he did or didn't feel, Mark walked briskly to his patient's room. Whatever it was that was happening, he'd decided, would have to wait.

* * *

Izzie went back to work feeling somewhat more uplifted than she had before. She tried looking at her patient from a different angle, and was able to go about her situation with an air of professionalism. She tried to not think that it had been Mark who helped her feel that way, but Izzie knew that it had been the truth. 

At lunch, Izzie sat with Meredith and Alex, listening intently to the cases they had both had throughout that day. During lunch, she spotted George in the cafeteria, but felt defeated when he sat down at a table with someone who she guessed was a fellow intern. Fighting back the urge to cry, Izzie knew it had to be nothing. At least it was what she swore to herself.

Headed for the door that night, Izzie had dreams of relaxing in a tub full of bubbles entertaining her mind. It was when she felt someone fall into step with her that she realized it wouldn't exactly work out that way.

"Going home?"Mark asked, grinning.

"Well, I was planning to. Why?"Izzie asked, exhaustion seeping through her words.

Mark shrugged, hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. "I just thought maybe we could go out for a drink. If you don't mind, that is."

Suddenly feeling the need to ditch the idea of a warm bath alone, Izzie offered a smile. "You know what? I think I'd like that."

"Really?"Mark asked, not expecting the reaction he'd gotten.

"Sure."Izzie replied. "I'd love to."

Mark and Izzie made their way across the street to Joe's, the notion that they were finally free to relax coming along with them. Mark realized how more comfortable Izzie seemed once they were outside of the hospital walls, and noticed even further how much more he liked seeing this side of her. True, he loved watching her work; focused and precise. But her breakdown earlier that night was something that made Mark wake up to the fact that even Izzie herself still had insecurities. Deciding to simply stop and enjoy their evening, he ordered their drinks before settling at a table with her.

"Thanks."Izzie said before taking her glass from him.

"It's no problem, really."Mark insisted, watching as Izzie took a grateful sip.

"What?"Izzie asked, looking up to find Mark staring at her.

Mark blinked, averting his gaze. He knew he'd been caught, but he felt somewhat more at ease than he'd expected to. "Nothing."

"Mmmhmm..."Izzie mumbled, propping her chin against her hand. "So, how was your day?"She asked as she set her glass down.

"Kind of boring, actually."Mark mused, leaning back in his chair. "Paperwork reall isn't fun, you know."

"No, it's not."Izzie said, noticing the expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

Mark looked up at her, not in the least bit surprised to see her big, brown eyes looking back at him. Out of all the people he knew at the hospital, she was one of the most passionate and concerned about everything she did. As far as Mark knew, Izzie wasn't one to do something without a good enough reason to. Asking him if he was okay was one of them, Mark was aware. What he wasn't sure of was how he was supposed to answer. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you, to be honest. How did that thing with the patient go?"

Sighing, Izzie knew she wasn't going to win. "I asked about you first, you can't just go changing the subject."She defended, crossing her arms. "But it went better than I thought it would, thanks for asking."

Mark smiled, raising his glass. "Anytime."

"Seriously, though...is something bothering you?"Izzie asked before offering a shrug. "You just seem kind of off."She said, pretending not to notice the fact that after being in a casual relationship with him, she still didn't have a completely clear picture as to what that was.

"Off, huh?"Mark asked, sighing. "I'm just tired, I guess. Why would it matter?"

"If you're tired, why would you invite me out for a drink?"Izzie asked, finding herself almost fearing his answer.

"Because-"Mark began, leaning intently against the table as he chose his words. "I don't know what it is about you, Izzie Stevens. I guess it's just something about you that makes me wanna...be around you."

Izzie's mouth hung open as she heard what Mark said. She blinked back tears, knowing that the notion of crying at anything Mark said was ridiculous. Within seconds, she felt his lips coming into contact with hers, his hand roaming against her cheek. It was different this time, because even though she wasn't prepared for it, Izzie decided to stop analysing everything and just enjoy it. Her fingers traced their way through his stubble, slowly making contact with the skin on his neck. Her tongue slowly darted into his mouth, feeling something inside tremble as he did the same.

Mark hadn't realized what he was doing until he felt himself doing it, and would have pulled back had Izzie not replied. He reveled in the feeling of her hands across his face, her soft moan against his lips. Somewhere the thought registered that he'd never realized how great of a kisser Izzie would be. He felt her tongue begging for entry, and couldn't help but feel obliged to accept, and to do the same. He used an arm to pull her closer, seemingly forgetting the fact that they were currently seperated by a table. It wasn't until he heard one of their glasses shattering on the floor did he realize that they'd soon have explaining to do.


	6. It's All So Overwhelming

**Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far, it's great knowing that people are enjoying this. McStizzie really does seem to be growing in popularity, so with time maybe TPTB will get the hint...hehe, we can dream, right?;)**

**Anyway, please leave me a review if you can. This one's for everyone in Team McStizzie--because it's pretty much one of the coolest groups of people around.**

* * *

Caught up in watching the scene of Joe coming over with a broom and dustpan, it took a second to register within her that she was being pulled away from the table. It wasn't until she felt the cool night air against her skin did Izzie realize what had happened. "What?" She asked, making it sound urgent. 

"Are you okay, Iz?" Meredith asked, a light hand brushing against Izzie's forearm.

"I really wish people would stop asking that. I mean seriously, I'm fine."

Meredith nodded, knowing she wouldn't get much else out of her. "But what about what just happened in there? You...Mark..."

"Don't read too much into that, alright?" Izzie winced as she held her hands up, knowing that if she looked at Meredith her cover would be blown. "We were just out for drinks after a long shift, what's so bad about that?"

"I never said anything was bad about it, but if it was "just drinks" like you said-" Meredith countered, sending a look of disbelief in her direction. "-you could have joined us."

"Mer, I didn't even see that you guys were in there. Even if I had, I just-" Izzie paused, staring at the cars passing by. When her gaze returned to her friend, she knew it was no use to pretend. "Okay, so I might have...had dinner with Mark a few times. But it's not like it means anything."

Meredith uncrossed her arms, trying to go about the situation correctly. Usually if there was something wrong with Izzie, George would have handled it. But lately things had been so off between them that she wasn't really sure of what was happening. Knowing Izzie needed a friend, Meredith offered a sigh. "Just be careful, okay? Too many people have been caught up in the McSteamy-ness of it all, and I just-"

"We aren't dating, Mer! It's just two people..."

"Who happened to meet up at a speed date event once?"Meredith asked, her voice faltering a little. She could tell by the look in Izzie's eye that there was more going on that she was willing to admit, but didn't want to push her over the proverbial edge, so she decided to take a friendlier approach. "Just be careful. That's all I'm saying."

Izzie nodded, drawing in a deep breath. "I am."

"Okay." Meredith replied, grateful that they had forged some kind of understanding. "Wanna go back inside?"

* * *

Izzie went home that night with the need to sleep weighing heavily on her mind. After Meredith and her walked back inside, Izzie made the decision to join the rest of the group and couldn't help but feel releived at the fact that Mark had joined them as well. She wasn't sure what it was, but somehow having him around made things feel better. 

Turning over, Izzie's eyes met with the glowing green numbers on her alarm clock: _3:30_ am. Hearing snoring coming from Meredith's room, and silence from Alex's, she knew that she was now the only one awake. Sleep. It was supposed to be easy, just close your eyes and wait for it to come.

The trouble came in the fact that sleep simply wouldn't come. Everytime Izzie closed her eyes, she was back in Joe's with Mark kissing her, the sound of glass shattering against the floor. It was nothing; a kiss happened between two people who happened to have a connection. Kisses happened all the time, Izzie tried to reason. The only thing wrong with that was the fact that the kiss in question seemed to affect her more than she was willing to admit.

Rolling onto her back, Izzie pulled the comforter to just under her chin and tried hard to think. It was clear that sleep wouldn't be coming to her soon, so focusing on something like the tools laid out on a surgical table or the order in which codes went seemed like the only thing that could distract her.

She fell asleep twenty minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, Mark was speaking with the wife of a patient when he saw Izzie standing near the nurses' station. Offering a nod to signal that he had seen her, he continued to speak. "We'll take off the bandages tomorrow to see if we'll need to do any further treatment. I'd like to keep him to make sure that the stitches keep in properly, but if all goes well you should be able to take your husband home tomorrow, Mrs.Winters."

The woman nodded, red curls bouncing as she did. "Thank you...thank you so much, Doctor Sloan."

Mark shrugged it off, wanting to act like it was nothing. He was able to reattach a man's ear with minimal damage after an accident, but to Mark that was his job. "Really, it's nothing." He assured her. "Your husband is in his room if you'd like to go see him."

Izzie waited patiently until the woman walked away before approaching him. "We need to talk.." Came her harsh whisper as she pulled him into a nearby break room.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mark stepped back from her, eyes widened with concern. "Is everything-"

"Don't ask me how I'm feeling."

"Okay." Mark said. "I won't."

Izzie paced back and forth for a few moments, a shaky hand rubbing her pale forehead. "I just, I feel like I need to say this. I...I have to."

Worried, Mark stepped toward her. "Whatever it is that you need to say, go ahead and say it."

Izzie nodded, taking in a heavy amount of air. She returned to pacing, all the while furiously wiping away at the bangs that kept coming back to her eyes. The ride in the elevator gave her enough time to think of what to say, but now that she was there it was as if all words had been lost.

Mark sat down on the couch, resting his arms on his knees. As the seconds passed by it became clear that Izzie was slowly piecing something together. He just wasn't sure if in the end he would like it. "Izzie?"

"Look, Mark...you're-" Izzie shook her head, finally coming to a halt right before him. "-well, you're you. And I'm me. At first glance, it isn't that complicated. Two people who, who happen to go out for drinks. People who go out to dinner, who-"

"Breathe." Mark interrupted, sensing that a freak out was about to occur. He stood up, taking Izzie's shoulders into his hands. "What's happening here?"

"I don't know." Izzie cried, suddenly shutting her eyes. She couldn't look at him, that much she was sure. If she were to see his eyes, she would surely see something there that would change her mind and that was something that Izzie knew she wasn't ready for. "I don't know what's happening here, and that's what scares me. Okay, I mean we...agreed to test all of these ideas that we had about each other. But that's all that it was supposed to be. No one said anything about kisses, or dreams, or.." Izzie paused, realizing she'd already said too much.

Mark stifled back a grin because he knew that at that point it wouldn't do any good. "This thing going on, Iz...it can be whatever you want it to be. Yeah, there are no rules. That's just part of the fun, right? We can make them up as we go along."

"We can't." Izzie cried, suddenly feeling like being near him was too overwhelming. Taking three steps away from him, Izzie sighed. "We can't do this anymore, Mark."

"Why not?" He asked, suddenly feeling lost.

Izzie shrugged, a feeling of defeat overcoming her. "I know that there are no rules. I know that you just said we could make them up as we go along. Despite all of that, I feel like I need to be honest with you."

Mark nodded at her, signaling that she could continue. He felt like maybe they were finally getting somewhere. "Go ahead, be honest."

"I'm horrible. If you knew half of the things that I've done, if you were aware of things that have been going on in my life lately you wouldn't even want to be here. Which is why I feel like we need to end this now, before it gets too far." Izzie nodded, feeling like she had conveyed what she wanted to say without going too far. She stared at him, her big brown eyes sending him a sincere apology. "I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected."

Before Mark could react, Izzie had already headed for the door. "Izzie, wait."

She stopped with her hand on the cold silver handle. Turning around wasn't an option, but suddenly leaving wasn't a risk that she wanted to take. Freezing in position as she felt his hands on her back, Izzie tried her best to shield herself for what she knew would happen next.

Mark's breath blew hot on her neck, and try as he might, he couldn't get her to look at him. What was actually a few minutes seemed like hours as he waited, hands flat against her back, urging her to look at him. When she finally did turn toward him, Mark saw something that he hadn't expected: fear. Tears brimmed Izzie's frail lids as she struggled to keep composure, and in that split second Mark wanted nothing more but to kill whoever it was that had caused her such pain. Panic struck him as he realized that it very well could have been himself. Grazing her cheek with the back of his hand, Mark breathed out a sigh. "Talk to me."


	7. Talk To Me

**Author's Note: Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed. I really like the way that this chapter turned out, and I hope that you will to. Now, to be clear, this story occurs somewhere near the beginning of season four. It's not too far of a stretch, and it makes sense with everything that happens in this chapter. Just thought that I'd clarify incase there was any question. Anyway, on with the story. That's what you guys are here for, right? ;)**

**Leave me a review please! Tell me what you think...**

* * *

Izzie took in a deep breath as she tried desperately to keep a grip on her emotions. "I already told you everything you need to know." 

Mark sighed, knowing that she was trying to push him away. He felt guilty; felt like maybe he deserved it. "Really?"

She nodded, trying to keep the tears from flowing. "Yes. Look, I've gotta get back to work. Patients need me, but there really wasn't a good time to tell you, so-"

"Izzie, would you please stop and just tell me what it is that's bothering you?" Mark asked, deciding the being gentle about it wouldn't help anything. He sighed deeply before rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I don't get it. You dragged me in here, clearly upset. Then, without explanation you tell me that whatever this thing is going on between us is over? I'm a little confused."

Guilty, Izzie knew that she owed him an explanation, but wondered if she could tell him. While she'd known him for quite some time, until recently, she'd never seen him as anything more than an annoyance. As she got to know him, she slowly began to see the layers peel back to reveal the enigma that was Mark Sloan. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Izzie's hand still held firm on the doorknob. "We'll talk about it later, okay? I really do have to get going."

Just before she left, Mark grabbed her arm gently, urging her to look at him. "You're serious? You're not just making up some excuse so you can go?"

Izzie offered a sad smile before nodding quickly. "Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

* * *

The salad that sat before her looked wilted, but at the moment Izzie knew that she had to eat. She'd been battling interns and their questions, along with the realities of having Callie as her Chief Resident. It hadn't been as bad as she suspected, but it was true that word hadn't exactly got out yet. 

"I just don't get it. How hard can it be to intubate someone?" Cristina asked though she already knew the answer. "I mean, yeah...it's kind of difficult. But I was in procedures five times as hard a year ago."

"Maybe she's just nervous. With you breathing down her neck, I'd imagine anyone would be."Alex snorted before taking a bite of his burger.

"Shut up, Evil Spawn. You're the one still pining over McSatan." Cristina mused. She took a gulp from her water bottle before putting the cap back on. "Besides, life's gotta be easier on the vagina squad, anyway. Cardio is...challenging."

"Really?" Alex asked sarcastically. "So saving lives is more important than starting new ones?"

"First of all, you don't start the kid's life. And yeah, kind of. All a baby does is eat, poop, sleep and cry. The world is better-"

"Hi...someone else...a part of this conversation?" Izzie said, waving a hand in the air. Truth be told, she was glad for the mini-escape in watching Cristina and Alex bicker. She almost enjoyed it in a way. But from the looks they were getting, Izzie knew that she had to put a stop to it before anything got too far.

"Izzie's right, you know." Meredith said after taking a bite from her pasta. "I've got a headache, and the last thing I want to hear right now is you two bickering over which specialty is better."

Cristina snorted, sending a glance in Alex's direction. "Fine." She said, untwisting the cap to her water. "But cardio's still better."

Izzie laughed before shaking her head. She leaned forward, propping her head against her hand, oblivious to the glances she was getting from around the table.

"You okay there, Iz?" Alex asked, traces of worry evident in his voice.

In truth, she felt like crying. She managed to get lunch with most of her friends, except for George. The fact that he wasn't there made things a little better, though she couldn't help but feel guilty as she knew that she was the reason. Lunch was supposed to be fun, but even then she coudln't escape the problems that floundered around her. Standing, she looked at Alex. "Yeah, I'm good." Came her reply as she picked up her tray. Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood to eat. "I'll see you guys later."

* * *

Izzie went through the rest of her day trying to focus as best as she could. A girl came in after a bike accident, and though it was work an intern could do, she sutured. Interns watched as she offered support for her patient with sincere gentility. Slowly, they were beginning to see that Izzie Stevens was different than any of the other doctors. But she wasn't a dud. She was capable of doing things differently because she cared. When a man with multiple gunshot wounds came in, the real activity began. 

She was in surgery with Derek-Meredith was already in a surgery with Bailey-for what seemed like forever. One of her interns, a girl named Shelly, looked on as Izzie helped to try and remove a bullet that was lodged in the man's skull. Unfortunately, another bullet that had been lodged too far in caused the man to hemmorhage.

Blood. There was too much blood.

Derek took control of the O.R., trying everything that he knew to save the dying, bleeding man on his table. But try as he might, there was nothing that Derek or the team surrounding him could do. Nearly three hours after he had been brought in, the man died.

Muttering about gang violence, Izzie made her way to the scrub room. It was Derek's job to inform any family.

"That was brave, you know." the intern, Shelly, said as they washed off. "You were really able to help Shepherd in there."

"If I was so able to help him, we would have saved him." Izzie said in reply, washing off her hands. "But that's a fact that you need to learn."

"What's that?" Shelly asked, taking the soap from Izzie's wet hands.

Izzie stood up straight, knowing that it was an oppurtunity to teach one of her interns something that they'd have to learn. "Patients die." She said sadly. "Most of the time, it isn't your fault. Something happens-an artery bursts, a bullet gets lodged in too deep. Unexpected, bad things happen. Sometimes, you do something wrong. You let the scalpel slip, or you don't drill in too far."

Shelly watched her resident intently, noting the way she stood firm in her position. While she wasn't sure what it was about her, Shelly knew that what Izzie said was the truth.

"Either way, patients die. It doesn't happen everyday, but when it does, you have to learn to live with it. It's a sad fact, but sometimes, even though you want to, there's nothing else that you can do." Izzie nodded her head toward the O.R. they had just been in. "We did all we could."

Shelly nodded, her strawberry blonde bangs bouncing as she did. "I'm sorry we lost him, Doctor Stevens."

Izzie nodded her head in agreement. "Me too."

* * *

The man that died was the last patient Izzie dealt with the day, except for rounds. Interns left, clothes were changed, and the drive home had settled nicely. She thought of the day behind her, all the while her thoughts mingled with the music that played softly on the radio. Rain began pelting her windshield, and turning the wipers on, Izzie let out a sigh. Living in Seattle, she was used to driving in rainy weather. Despite that, she still didn't like it. 

_Mark._

It started off as a train of thought, the things that had happened that day. Her mind settled on the frantic conversation she'd had with Mark in the break room. Maybe it had been a mistake to confront him afterall. They weren't dating necessarily, but merely trying to prove a point. If that was the case, Izzie could have ignored any further calls or conversations with him and just let it be. But try as she might, Izzie couldn't shake the feeling that he deserved the right to know.

Her thoughts continued along a similar path until she found her way home and parked in the driveway. She wasn't at all surprised to find that both Alex and Meredith weren't home; relief actually seeped through her at the fact. What did trouble her was the fact that there was a car parked by the curb, and she didn't know who it belonged to. That was, until her eyes drifted up to see him sitting on the front step.

After shutting the car door, Izzie made her way, knowing that she'd have to face him eventually. "Hey."

Mark nodded, scooting over so she had room to either bypass him or, what he'd actually hoped for, sit next to him. "You didn't come by to talk to me."

"I lost a patient today, Mark." Izzie snapped, her voice coming out as irritated and tired.

"You were in on that surgery with Derek?" Mark asked, his voice filling with concern. "I'm sorry. I know losing a patient is never easy."

Izzie wiped at a tear that had formed, and thought quietly of how ridiculous it was that she would even cry at that fact at all. "I know, but it happens. At least that was what I was able to tell my intern today. She's one of the few who actually see me as more than just a pretty face. Of course, I'd feel a little awkward if she did, but-" Her sentence hung unfinished as she turned to see Mark staring back at her. "What?"

He shook his head, turning to stare down at the light rain drops collecting on his shoes. "I don't know. I just wish you'd stop acting like everything is so fricking perfect when you know that it's not."

Izzie's mouth hung open at the harshness laced through his voice, but remained quiet.

Mark looked back at her, and taking a breath, knew he had to say what he'd come to tell her. "Something's bothering you. I don't know what it is, and you won't tell me." He shrugged, knowing there was more to it. "Normally, I wouldn't care. I'd think it was just a woman thing, I'd wait a few days and if you called me, I'd call you back. But that would be it. If you did, you did. If you didn't..." Mark paused long enough to look at her, and felt a breath hitch in his chest. Even with tear-stained eyes and a messy bun, Izzie managed to look beautiful.

Izzie listened intently, feeling a lump form in her throat. As much as running felt inviting at the moment, something kept her sitting next to him.

"Look, the point is that...this is different. I'm not just gonna run out on you if you tell me some dark, scary secret. Okay? So, it's your choice." He said with a sense of finality. "Take it or leave it."

Her fingers laced together, Izzie slowly began to collect the words she'd kept confined for too long. She didn't want to tell anyone, didn't ever dream that Mark could be the one she'd tell. But somehow it all seemed to make sense as she felt him sitting next to her, the scent of his cologne wafting over in the wind. "You really don't wanna know." She warned, feeling that she owed him that much.

"Okay, maybe I don't. I'm asking you to take a chance. You never know what might happen."

"I slept with George." Izzie blurted, not even realizing it until after the words escaped their stone walled prison. "It was a mistake, at the time we were both drunk, and...it happened. He didn't even remember the next morning. Well, he did...but not right afterward." A sad look graced her features as she struggled to keep her composure. "We were friends. He knew me better than Meredith, or Alex or...anyone. I guess that one little thing changed everything. Now his wife is my boss, and I get to live with the guilt of sleeping with her husband every day. She doesn't know. Well, I don't think she does. But either way, it doesn't matter. I did something that was unforgiveable."

Mark listened to her. He watched as her hands waved in expression, all the while weaving in tune with her words. He watched as her beautiful brown eyes lit up with tears, and as her mouth fought back the urge to purse in an attempt to hold back a sob. Mark watched silently as the woman he was beginning to fall for started breaking before him. When she finished, he knew he couldn't stay silent anymore. "It was a mistake. People make mistakes all the time."

"He was my best friend." Izzie cried, a tear quickly gliding down her cheek. "He won't even talk to me."

Mark let out a slow, articulated breath before speaking. "If he can't see what he's missing out on in keeping his friendship with you, then O'Malley must be a fool."

Startled, Izzie wiped at her cheek before turning to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that the guy is stupid. First of all, he needs to be a man about it. Backing away from you isn't helping anyone. I mean yeah, mistakes were made. I know how it is...but Izzie-" Mark said, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "-you get that you weren't the only one who made a mistake, right?"

"I know that, but I just..." Izzie sighed, shaking her head. She glanced up at the clouded Seattle sky. "How can you be so forgiving, anyway? It was George. You-you hate him."

Mark laughed at the bluntness in her words. "I don't hate him. I don't think he's the most manly man, but there's always an exception to the rule." He reached for her hand, needing to let her know that he was there. She was hurting, and while he had ideas about what would make her feel better, Mark knew that they needed to go at her pace. "That's why there are no rules here."

Izzie nodded, her tears finally dried. "But maybe there should be."

"What?" Mark asked, not getting the reaction he'd expected.

"It would help clear up the...gray area." She said decisively, not knowing how else to phrase it.

Mark nodded, understanding what she meant as he felt her thumb grazing his right hand. "Sometimes it's better to have a gray area. Lines can't always be perfectly straight, you know."

Izzie blew out a puff of air, laughing a little as she nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Lines...lines aren't permanent either. People set them as a way to keep themselves safe, but in the end they always end up jumping the fence to the other side." Mark said, glancing over at Izzie who sat staring back at him. "So can we keep the gray area? You know, for now at least?"

Izzie knew what he meant, and for the moment couldn't help but feel relieved at having him there with her. She wasn't sure whether it was the set of steel blue eyes, or the way his hand enveloped hers, but the way Izzie felt whenever Mark was around made her realize how much she wasn't ready for him to leave. "Yeah, sure." She replied, looking at him sideways. "Do you want to come in? I could make some coffee."


	8. Crash and Burn

**Author's Note: Something was up with FFN last week, and people weren't able to review a lot of things. I only recieved I think three reviews for the last chapter, and not that it's a big deal, but I assume that's part of the reason why. Either way, I tried adding chapter titles, because it fits in with what I'm trying to do. But for some reason, when I read my story off of the profile, the titles don't show up.**

**Anyway, on to more pressing matters: Chapter Eight! ;)...Review, please!**

* * *

Scrubbing his hands as he leaned over the sink, Derek turned to look at the other person who occupied the scrub room. "Okay, what's wrong?" 

"You sound so supportive there, Shep." Mark deadpanned as he leaned against the counter.

Derek shot him a sarcastically apologetic smile before deciding to continue. "You were a big part of saving that man's life in there, and you're not even going to try and brag about it?"

"Well, I was. But around hot doctors, not you." Mark replied, crossing his arms.

"So you mean Izzie." Derek replied before drying his hands.

Mark frowned, clearly taken off guard. "What?"

"See, it used to be that whenever you'd talk about bragging, you'd say nurses. But now you say doctors. That, and when I brought Meredith home last night, your car was in the driveway." Derek said smugly. "I was just putting two and two together."

"So you think it means something?" Mark asked, knowing he'd been caught. "You've caught me in much worse a situation than that and haven't even said a word. Why now?"

Derek shrugged, settling his hand against his hip. A cocky smile crossed his face as he shuffled his feet. "My God, you're...you're falling for her, aren't you?"

"No." Mark replied immediately. He swallowed hard, wishing in that moment that the door would be so much closer. "Stevens is nice, yeah. If that's what you're asking."

"Is that why you find the floor so interesting?" Derek asked, trying to decode the behavior Mark was displaying. Hands propped against the counter, he seemed particularly interested in the tiled floor. "Look, no one's judging here."

"Except you."

Derek shook his head, trying his best to fight a grin. He could remember all the times Mark had badgered him about girlfriends, and remembered the way he wouldn't leave him alone until he got an answer. Choosing to take a different approach, Derek cleared his throat before looking back at him. "I never said anything. I wasn't making some snap judgement. All I asked was if you-"

"I know what you asked." Mark said, sighing before running a hand over his stubbled face. "Don't you have patients to tend to?"

Nodding, Derek felt that Mark was returning to his old self. "Yeah, and so do you." With that, Derek headed for the door and left.

* * *

Paperwork for the clinic was low on the list of things Bailey dreamed of doing, but with the Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic running smoothly, there was the matter of ordering new supplies and planning different arrangements. Upon hearing a dull moan, she looked up, frowning. Deciding that she must have been hearing things, Bailey turned back to her work, but when she heard it again, she walked away from her perch at the desk to see what it was. "What is going on here?" 

"Sorry, Doctor Bailey, I was just-"

"Stevens?" Bailey asked, looking back and forth between Izzie and the patient. Realizing that Izzie was applying rubbing alcohol to a man's arm, she shook her head. "You do realize that there's an intern somewhere in this hospital that could be doing that, right?"

Using the wrist of her gloved hand, Izzie pushed bangs out of her face. "I know, but aside from the surgeries Derek and Mark had, and the one Callie had, there hasn't been much. Besides-" She said, turning her attention to continue cleaning the man's wound. "-I kind of like working here in the clinic."

Bailey sighed before shaking her head. "How'd you hurt your arm, sir?"

"Beer bottle." He said frankly. "It actually happened last night, I thought I'd cleaned that dang thing up. This mornin' it was...I dunno, infected, maybe? 'Least it looked like it coulda been. So I came here. Couldn't afford no ER visit or anything, which is why I'm kinda glad there's a place like this, you know?"

Noting the stressed look Bailey currently held, Izzie handed him a box of medication after putting gauze over his cut. "Put some of that ointment on whenever you take the gauze off, and you'll need to keep applying it whenever you put any new gauze on. Come back in a week if you have any more trouble."

Hopping off of the bed, the man nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Doc. I guess I'll be on my way."

After making him sign the necessary paperwork, Izzie made her way to the station Bailey sat back in. "Do you need any help?"

Bailey looked up from her paperwork with a sigh. "Stevens, this clinic is not a way to avoid people. Well, I suppose that it could be, but it had better not be used that way. So whoever or whatever it is that you're ignoring, just go."

Izzie stared at her, shocked at the harsh tone Bailey had used. "Fine. I guess I'll go."

"Izzie, wait." Bailey called before she could make it too far. "Look, I didn't mean it like that." She continued as she looked around the clinic. Though there weren't many patients sitting in cubicles, there was one who appeared in the waiting area. "I'm up to my ears in paperwork, so as long as your interns are doing what they should be, I suppose that I don't see anything wrong with you staying in here for a while. We're pretty under-staffed today."

"Thank you, Doctor Bailey." Izzie replied. "Are you sure I don't...you know, have to clear it with-"

"If Torres comes looking, I'll take responsibility." Bailey said before taking a look at the woman sitting in the waiting area chair. "Now go, tend to your patients."

* * *

"It's not like I asked, you know? I was just standing there at the counter while we were being assigned. I didn't ask to be let in on the surgery." Cristina mused, leaning against the wall as she settled herself onto the gurney. "Their hallway", as the group had gotten so used to calling it, hadn't been utilized all that much, but as Cristina tilted the chip bag in Izzie's direction, the two realized how much they had missed it. "So now Mer is all "you stole my surgery"." 

"Really?" Izzie asked, chewing loudly. "Kinda sounds like something you would say."

"Shut up." Cristina sighed. "You smell like..." She sniffed the air, trying to place the scent. "You've been in the clinic, haven't you?"

"I was helping out Bailey, why?" Izzie asked, curiousity seeping through the air.

"That artificially scented lemon cleaner, coupled with...ew, is that cigarette smoke?" Cristina pulled back, coughing.

Izzie sighed before bringing her knees up close to her chest. "I worked in the clinic for the greater part of the day. My interns were doing sutures, rectal exams, and one was lucky enough to watch Derek and Mark in the surgery on the guy who was burned after he fell and hit his head. So wait, how did you get in on that again?" She asked the question in an attempt to ward conversation of herself.

"Callie freaking O'Malley assigned me, that's how." Cristina mused before seeing Alex enter the area. "Great, now I have to deal with Mopey."

"O'Malley's looking for you." Alex sighed as he settled in next to Cristina, immediately taking her bag of chips.

"Hey, I bought those." Cristina said, attempting to grab them.

Izzie frowned, furrowing her brow. "Why is George looking for me?"

Alex shrugged before slapping Cristina's hand away. "I don't know. I just heard him asking Olivia if she knew where you were."

Izzie's face fell as she tried to not be disappointed. Afterall, she had barely talked to him since what had happened, and what little conversation since had been nothing more than "Just forget it.". Wanting it to wait, but curious as to why he was looking for her, Izzie jumped off the gurney.

"Hey, you can't leave me here with Yang. God knows what she'll try to do." Alex whined, shoving a handful of chips into his mouth.

Izzie turned back to them, face spread into a grin. "Good luck." She made her way back into the populated part of the hospital, all the while trying to figure out it her mind what George would want to talk to her about. Panic spread like wildfire as thoughts of Callie finding out ran through her mind. Wanting so badly to remain positive, Izzie stopped only when she ran directly into someone else.

"Hey, easy there, killer." Mark said, bracing her arms with his hands. He frowned upon seeing who it was. "Izzie?"

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mark nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Where were you headed to so fast?"

Izzie stared out the glass that was the front of Seattle Grace Hospital beforee turning back to Mark. Up on the bridge that connected parts of the hospital, Izzie absently wondered how she'd gotten there. "I was looking for someone."

"O'Malley?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow. "You, uh...you might not wanna go looking."

"Alex said he was looking for me, why wouldn't I?" Izzie asked before she felt her mouth go dry. Knowing that Mark was aware of what had happened, Izzie realized that had it not been for his hands still on her arms, she probably would have ran. He hadn't judged her, but from the tone in his voice, it was evident to her that Mark was afraid of something. "Mark, what is it?"

Darting his tongue out, Mark tried carefully to form a coherent thought. He couldn't protect her. As much as he felt an overwhelming need to protect Izzie from what he knew was coming, Mark knew that she'd want to do it alone. "O'Malley might have let it slip to Torres that you two...did the deed."

Izzie's eyes shot wide before being filled with fear, panic and pain. This was it, Izzie thought. The day had been free from stress as far as she had been concerned, until that moment. "What?"

"Look, Izzie. It's not like he'd do that to hurt you. He's, from what I understand, your friend. I doubt that-"

"No, I...I have to find him, Mark." Izzie cried, suddenly feeling trapped. "I have to talk to him."

Mark's blue eyes grew darker, wanting so badly to at least be there incase she needed anything. "You probably shouldn't."

"Why not?" Izzie asked, fear glazed across her words. "This could ruin my career, Mark. Don't you realize that?! Callie is my _boss_, which means that she has the ability to make my life as painful as she wants it to be."

"You really think she'll do that?" Mark asked.

"I don't know, okay?" Izzie bit back, rubbing a hand against her forehead. "I don't know. And since when do you care what I do or don't do? It's never been that big of a deal."

Mark felt a tug somewhere inside, and thought back to the conversation he had with Derek earlier that day. Reminding himself to thank his best friend for that later, he knew that Izzie needed to stay calm. "But it is a big deal, Izzie. You know that yourself. But don't...don't play it up, either. Don't get overly upset about something that might not have happened."

"How can you be so calm? How can you give me advice about something like this when, well, you know." Izzie stopped, suddenly feeling her knees tremble. She hated feeling weak. She hated feeling vulnerable, and most of all, she hated to feel like something could be so terribly worng. The walls were caving in, and at that moment, Izzie felt like she could be losing everything. "Why were you so calm?"

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked, feeling confused. He sighed before settling his feet again, growing more in his concern for Izzie.

"When I told you that I slept with George. Normally, you would have came up with a million insults, but you didn't." Izzie cried, feeling the need for something to at least appear normal. She shook her head, feeling bile rise in her throat. _George. Mark. Callie._ Three people that had the potential to literally turn her world on its axis. The world began spinning, and sometime between feeling herself go down and feeling her head hitting the floor, the faint sound of Mark saying the word love echoed through Izzie's mind.


	9. Confessions

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone had a great New Year, and that 2008 is off to a great start. There's only one new Grey's episode left, which leaves me kind of sad. It does however make me happy that Lost will be back, and even more so that it will be on Thursday. Though Wednesdays will now be strangely vacant for me. Anyway, I hope that you like this latest addition. There may be a little fluff involved, though as I'm sure any McStizzie writer will tell you, it's tough to do true fluff when McSteamy is involved. I got the new Grey's calendar for Christmas, and was pleased to learn that he is the face of January. The new year, my birthday several weeks away, and one of the best looking faces on TV today to stare at when I wake up every morning...what could be better?**

**Well, getting McStizzie might. But for now we'll have to revel in the idea in fanficdom, won't we?**

* * *

If there was anything that Izzie Stevens hated, it was the smell of the antiseptic used to clean to the hospital rooms. Groaning as she awoke, that very smell invaded her nostrils. "What the-"

"Easy there, Doctor Stevens." Derek said as he put out an arm to block her from sitting up. "You suffered quite a fall, and sitting up too fast won't exactly make you feel any better."

Izzie closed her eyes, remembering what happened up on the bridge. "What happened exactly?"

Derek nodded, clicking his pen into the on position to write something in her file. "You were up on the bridge with Mark, talking about God knows what, and you fainted. We took tests, and determined that luckily, you didn't suffer a concussion. However, you are severely dehydrated. That probably explains the reason for your fainting, along with your stress levels."

"My stress levels?" Izzie asked, frowning. "What?"

Derek sighed, not really sure of what to say. Mark hadn't been clear on what their conversation had been about, just the fact that she had passed out. "I know you're not going to like this, but I'd like to keep you for observation, at least until the end of my shift. I'm pretty sure that you'll be fine, as we're working on rehydrating you as we speak. However, I do think we need to make sure."

"So I'll be fine?" Izzie asked, just trying to make sure.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Derek said, settling himself at the foot of the bed. "This is probably none of my business, but what was it that you and Mark were discussing before you collapsed?"

Izzie folded her arms, wincing when she felt the medical tape pulling at the hairs on her arm. "You're right. It isn't any of your business." She deadpanned. "Why does it matter, anyway?"

"Because that very well could have triggered your fainting spell." Derek said, shrugging. "That, and I don't wanna get chewed out by Meredith tonight because my friend was responsible for her friend being hospitalized."

Swallowing hard, Izzie knew that he was right. While she had no reason to tell him, she knew that if she hid what happened, he'd find out anyway. "Mark...he didn't do it. He was just talking to me about a...case. I got worked up, trying to offer an alternative. That's all."

Not quite believing her, Derek began to protest when he heard a knock at the door. He turned to see George looking crestfallen in the doorway. "Alright then." He said. "I'll leave you to rest, I'll see to it that you have plenty of liquids. Take care of yourself, Doctor Stevens."

After Derek left, George still remained close to the door. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it again.

"I don't bite, you know." Izzie snapped, feeling both comforted and offended by the fact that George seemingly wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, I know." He said, avoiding her gaze. "I just...I came to-" He stopped, shaking his head. Finally, he looked up to see a sad look echoing in her eyes. "-I hadn't intended to. Looking back on it, I really wish that I hadn't. She's my wife, Izzie. She's my wife, and all I had to do was confirm it basically. Last night-" George said, for the first time since he entered the room finally taking a few steps closer. "-I came home, and Callie started going on about how I've been distancing myself. She said that she wanted to think it was because of the stress that I've been under. Interning and all."

Izzie stared at the defeated form standing mere feet away from her, and realized something strange for the first time. This wasn't George. Well, biologically and physically speaking he was. But he wasn't _George_; any semblance of who he had been before what happened seemed to be a distant trace.

"I hated telling her. I hated knowing what it would do to my marraige, but I knew even more what it was going to do to you." George said, shuffling his feet. "She wants us to work."

"What?" Izzie asked, her mouth hanging open. Of any possible scenarios, that one certaintly hadn't crossed her mind.

"Us...our marraige. She said she wants us to try marraige counseling, that there's still a chance." He said with a shrug. "I don't know if it'll work, but I'm willing to give it a try."

She remained frozen, not really sure of what to say. Sure, she knew that George had loved Callie, but enough to give it a second chance? It didn't make sense. Trying to formulate a sentence, Izzie couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"She won't torture you, you know. If that's what you're worried about. Callie's a great wife, but above that she's...she's an even better doctor. Callie's a doctor that wouldn't intentionally try and harm another doctor." He said, noticing the way that she hadn't spoken.

"Just like that, huh? She just forgave you like it never happened?" Izzie bit back, her words coming out like spurs. "And you're just so willing to make it work, right? I mean, who cares about Izzie or the friendship that we had long before any of this crap ever happened."

"Izzie-"

"No, George. I was your friend. I was there after everything that happened with Olivia, and through the stupid thing with Meredith. And what about you, huh? After Denny died, you were there for me. You were...I mean, sure...Callie was in the picture then. But you-" Izzie paused, blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes. She struggled to formulate how she was feeling, but couldn't say anything else. Just as she was about to speak again, she saw Mark opening the door.

"Is something going on here?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Izzie shook her head, sending a dismissive look in George's direction. "No, I think we're done here."

George opened his mouth to protest. "I just thought that-"

"George, I'm really not feeling well." Izzie cried. "Please?"

He stood there for a moment later, contemplating whether or not he should refuse. Finally, he shook his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, Izzie. I hope you get to feeling better." George muttered before shaking his head again as he exited the room.

Mark stood, hands buried in his labcoat pockets, trying carefully to think of what to say. In a matter of days, he'd grown to see Izzie Stevens as more than a doctor or blonde that he'd occasionally flirt with. He thought of the moment before she fell against the hard linoleum, and a shudder when through him. "So how are you feeling?"

"He's staying with her." Izzie said, staring straight at the wall. "They're going to counseling, they'll work things out. George and Callie freaking O'Malley. The perfect family."

"Izzie-" Mark protested, knowing the pain she must have been going through. "Maybe it's not what you think."

"But it is, Mark." She replied sadly. "George stood right there, and practically spelled out the end of our friendship. Why would he want me when he has the Chief Resident to go home to every night?"

Mark sighed as he stood at the foot of her bed. "As much as I'd like to say something to make you feel better, I really don't know what to say."

Izzie laughed, shaking her head. The pain that occured seemed only fitting in a way as an awkward smile crossed her face. "But I guess in the end he'll be happy. And that's what matters, right? That George is happy. That he...that he has someone. I don't, but he does. I guess I can deal with that."

"You've got me." Mark volunteered, not realizing what he'd said until after the words left his mouth.

"But for how long?" She cried. "Anyone that is even worth a dime in my life always seems to leave. I mean yeah, I've got Meredith. But with her Derek problems, and dead mother problems, she's not exactly a walk through the park. And Alex. Well, he's just...he's Alex. Never really opening up, but always there for a sarcastic remark."

Sighing, Mark made his way to her bedside. He shook his head, moving to brush a strand of hair out of her face. "I get that you're hurt. I get that you think everyone who's ever cared for you has left your life. But me? I'm not going anywhere."

Mouth gone dry, Izzie fought to stay calm. "But how can you just...make me a promise like that? How do you know that a couple of weeks from now, you won't get an itch when some hot nurse comes in? I know what happens to people when their...needs...have been supressed for too long."

Mark struggled to supress a smirk at her obvious embarassment. "I'm here for you, Iz. Whenever and-" He ducked his head a little, subconciously lowering his voice. "-however you need me."

A flush creeped up on Izzie's cheeks as she slowly became aware of the hand that covered hers. She allowed herself to indulge in the feeling, realizing that she hadn't felt so secure in a long time. "I'll have to remember that." She managed to choke out. "So um...Derek says I should get my rest."

"That's my signal to leave, then?" Mark asked, noting the awkward air that hung in the hospital room. "I'll see you later then, Doctor Stevens."

Izzie frowned upon hearing him utter her professional name.

He grinned, shaking his head. "You're cute when you're mad. Did you know that?"

"I'm beginning to realize a few things lately." Izzie muttered, reluctantly letting go of his hand. "I'll see you later, _Doctor Sloan_."

* * *

Near the end of Derek's shift, he came back to see Izzie, and determined that she was safe to go home. He recommended that she take the following day off, but knowing that she would refuse, told her to drink plenty of water during her shift. After agreeing to do so, Izzie was free to go home.

Driving through the streets of Seattle, one thing seemed to ring clearly in her mind: there was no way that she could go home. True, physically she could. But mentally, she wasn't prepared for the onslaught of questions and sideways looks she knew she'd recieve from Alex and Meredith, and on the off chance she was there, Cristina. Instead, Izzie managed to find a restaurant that was still open for business, and ordered herself a cup of coffee. She stayed there, drinking small sips, until the waitress told her it was closing time. She nodded, paying her bill before quietly slipping out the door.

Izzie realized fully well that she'd have to face her friends sooner or later, but chose to wait it out a while longer. There had been a question that was nagging at her brain since she'd left the hospital, and Izzie knew she wouldn't get rest until she found the answer.

Her knocking came as a surprise to the person in the room, but after seeing the look on her face, he quickly let her in. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." Izzie said. She turned to face him as he shut the door. "Did I wake you?"

"No, no..." Mark quickly replied. "And even if you had, I don't mind."

She drew a deep breath, quickly nodding in agreement. "It's just...I mean, I didn't-"

Before she could continue, Mark placed a silencing finger against her lips. "You never have to apologize to me." He said.

Izzie nodded, suddenly feeling the need to gasp for air.

Mark's hands slid down her arms before finally claiming her hands in his. "I was worried about you, you know. When you fell. We were just talking and then all of a sudden, your knees just buckled, and you fell."

She closed her eyes, trying to calm her shaking nerves.

"I didn't know what to think. I mean, I knew what to do..." Mark paused, shaking his head. He studied the brown eyes that bore a hole into his, knowing full well that she was just as anxious as he was. "Izzie..." This time, his voice came out as passionate and caring as opposed to simply worried.

Izzie lifted her gaze, feeling a sharp intake of breath as she saw Mark staring back at her. She'd look back eventually and realize that he'd said more in that one look than he'd actually ever say, but for the moment, Izzie just let herself fall into his grasp. "I'm just so tired..." She muttered against his shoulder.

"Of what?" Mark's voice croaked.

Relaxing in Mark's arms, Izzie sighed. "Of everything. Of trying to be this...person...that everyone expects me to be. Of being this upstanding doctor for my interns. Of..."

Before she could speak further, Mark claimed her mouth with his own. It was on impulse, but in that moment, he'd hoped it was what she needed. Hands running the length of her back, he sighed as he felt her reluctantly pull back. "Tell me you're not tired of that."

"No, I'm not." Izzie said immediately.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked, not wanting to intrude her space. "Because I'd really hate to-"

This time, it was Izzie's mouth that was pushed against his. Her tongue darted out, slowly going against Mark's bottom lip. The thud of her purse hitting the floor, then the feel of her arms circling his neck, urgently pulling his head closer. He gasped a little at the feel of her chilly hands against his neck, but felt the need to disregard it.

Eventually, the need for air invaded their lungs, and both pulled back. Mark stood frozen, caught between wanting what was clearly going to happen, and trying to stop it if it wasn't what she wanted. When Izzie didn't release her stronghold, Mark took it as his answer. "My uh...my offer still stands, you know."

Izzie nodded, feeling her body go numb to anything else. Try as she might, her mind couldn't form a single coherent thought as the feeling of his hands roaming the length of her exposed skin took hold of her thoughts. "Mark..." She muttered, and for the second time that day, her knees buckled. But that time it was in the safety of him holding her.

Wordlessly, Mark carried her into his room, quietly planting kisses along her jawline before moving further to her collarbone, hands working furiously at buttons that quickly gave way. He'd never felt the need to go so fast and slow at the same time in his life. Lightning lit up the sky as he finally gave in to the need that he'd been struggling for too long to supress.

Later on that night, Izzie lay her head carefully against his chest, for the first time truly letting it sink in at what had just happened. In less than twenty four hours, she'd gone through a whole array of emotions, and felt exhausted to say the least. She felt a hand carefully rubbing circles against her stomach, and relished in the feeling of the contact. Clearing her throat, Izzie remembered the reason she'd gone to his hotel room in the first place. "Mark?"

"Yeah?" His voice came out rough as he continued his exploration of her skin.

"Earlier today...before I blacked out," She said, not sure if she was ready to look him in the eye. "you said something. What was it?"


	10. The Trouble With Never

**Author's Note: I really, really wanted this to be up sooner. The past week has been busy, and I've been feeling sick. Hopefully you can forgive me, and review? It'll be appreciated more than you know. :)**

* * *

Mark sighed, shoulders stiffened as he thought of what to say. "It's nothing, Iz." He insisted. "Don't worry about it."

Izzie shrugged, the thought still weighing on her mind. "I'm sure if it was anything important you'd tell me, anyway."

"Yeah." He agreed quickly. It was the truth, that much he knew. Still, Mark thought, did Izzie really have to be one of those people who had to talk afterward?

Caught between how awkward the moment was and simply wanting to sleep, Izzie settled against the hotel room pillow. Closing her eyes, she knew that he was keeping something, but also knew she didn't want to fight with him about it. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mark asked, taken back. He looked over at her, beginning to get the feeling that she wasn't about to just let it go. "You really wanna know?" He asked, sounding a bit more annoyed than he had planned. Mark shoved the pillows behind his head, waving his hands blindly in the air. "I don't know. Okay? I thought I did, but I don't. Maybe if you'd asked me a few weeks ago, the answer would have been simple, but it isn't now."

Izzie shifted, turning to face Mark as he spoke. "What are you talking about?"

Tracing her jawline, Mark knew he was digging himself in even deeper, but believed that it needed to be said. "I was wrong. I had all of those suspicions about who you were, and why you did whatever it was that you did. You're more than just some doctor at Seattle Grace, Isobel Stevens. When you started freaking out on that bridge, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. You started shaking, and crying and just..." He paused, sighing. He hated feeling vulnerable. "You scared me. We're just getting to the point of figuring out whatever this thing is, I didn't wanna risk the chance of losing it."

Izzie blinked, still taking in everything that he had said. While she expected an answer, the one she got took her off guard. What was she supposed to say, that she was glad he felt that way? Of course she was. It wasn't that she didn't feel the same, but hearing the words coming from Mark was almost too much.

"And now you're freaking out. Look, maybe you should just go home. I'll meet you for coffee tomorrow or something..." Mark sighed, attempting to lay comfortably.

"What?...No." Izzie replied defiantly, gathering the sheets around her chest. "You can't just say something like that and ask me to leave."

"It's my hotel room." Mark replied.

Sighing, Izzie ran a hand through her now tousled waves of hair. "Fine." She turned, trying to find her jeans that had presumably fallen somewhere along the floor. But before she could stand, Mark snaked at arm around her waist, pulling her against him. Unable to move, Izzie simply remained frozen in place. "What do you want from me? One minute, you're saying all of these things, and the next you're...practically begging me to go."

He kissed her shoulder, shaking his head. "What was I supposed to do? You were giving me the whole 'deer in the headlights' look."

Izzie gulped, suddenly finding the urge to run so incredibly inviting. He had given her an out, and now he was asking her to stay? "I'm sorry."

"Would you stop saying that?" Mark mused, moving to the opposite side of the bed.

"I would if I didn't feel that way, but the problem is that I do." Izzie cried before pulling herself into a sitting position. "I'm giving you mixed signals, because I'm kind of freaking out here. When I came over, I wasn't exactly expecting this." She said, gesturing to the bed they were laying on.

"What were you expecting?" Mark asked, realizing that he probably wouldn't be getting much sleep either way.

She remained quiet for a moment, fingers content at picking lint from the comforter that was currently the only barrier between them. "I don't know. I just knew that I needed to talk to you." She admitted, knowing it sounded pathetic. "Not that I...regret it."

He sat up next to her, stretching his arms high above his head. "No, of course not."

"I don't." Izzie said, sounding defensive.

Mark's eyes grew a deeper shade of blue as the bore a hole into hers. He saw the vulnerability there, and knew he had to be careful. After everything she'd been through, Mark was smart enough to know that he couldn't be too brutal with her. "I know."

Izzie nodded, feeling like she said what she needed to. "Okay. Good." Sighing, Izzie surveyed the room around them. Spotting her jeans laying on a chair nearby, she laughed. "I should probably go. You know, for now."

"Leaving the scene of a crime, Stevens?" Mark asked, grinning. If anything, he wanted to lighten the mood.

"Nothing like that." Izzie insisted, glad for the reprieve. "Someone would notice what I was wearing tomorrow, and Mark Sloan, I'm just not that girl." She leaned close to him, hand grazing his chest. She kissed him, her tongue doing the rest of the talking. Pulling back, she wiped an inivisible crumb from his stubble. "I'll see you tomorrow." After getting dressed, Izzie left, unkowingly leaving a slightly bewildered Mark in her wake.

* * *

Mark was standing at the nurses' station writing in a patient's file when he heard someone approach from behind. "Not so sneaky as you used to be, Shep." He said, shaking his head. "What's with the surprise attack?"

"Nothing." Derek insisted, a smile evident on his face. "But I see things. I know."

"Know what?" Mark asked, frowning.

Derek shrugged nonchalantly before bringing a styrofoam cup to his lips. "Things." He sighed, setting the cup on the counter. When Mark didn't say anything else, Derek checked his watch. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a surgery." He patted his friend on the back, knowing it bothered him.

"What are you-" Mark set his pen down, turning to watch him leave. "Derek? Derek." Knowing it was of no use, Mark turned his attention back to the file at hand.

* * *

"There. Just sign these, and you'll be free to go." Izzie said, knowing that a nurse could easily be doing the job she was, but liked knowing her patients understood what was going on. She turned to see the door open, and froze when she saw who it was.

"Stevens." Callie said, hand still gripping the doorknob. "Could I...I need to speak with you."

Izzie nodded, waving the clipboard in the direction of her patient. "I'll be with you in a moment, Dr.Torres."

Callie nodded, seemingly accepting it. "Just can you-you know what, I'll just..I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Right. Okay." Izzie nodded, watching as she left the room.

"Not a conversation you're looking forward to?" The woman asked, her voice sounding suggestive.

Izzie shrugged, not wanting to believe the worst. "No, but that isn't what's important. Are you ready, Mrs.Mingnell?" She asked, watching Callie's retreat down the hall, a sense of curiousity dwelling within. Could it be anything but bad? Knowing there was no other way to find out, she made sure her patient had everything settled before heading to the cafeteria.


	11. Dining In

**Author's Note: My classes have been all weird lately, but I think that things have settled down, so chapters should start coming much more frequently now. Issues have been happening lately with reviews apparently, so if you've missed something, let me know. And as always, saying FFN actually works...leave me a review? Many thanks!**

* * *

The cafeteria was full of the usual mix of nurses, doctors and patients' family, but Izzie was able to find the person she was looking for without trying too hard. Nodding, Izzie willed herself to stay under control. If talking was what Callie wanted to do, she knew that there was no choice. "Hi." She winced at the horrible introduction.

Callie nodded, not bothering to look up. "Go ahead, sit down." She said, pointing to the chair that was across from her.

Izzie sat down, not knowing if she should be the one to initiate conversation. Callie had been the one who wanted to talk to her, but Izzie wasn't sure exactly why. She swallowed hard, knowing that it was a lie. There was really only one thing she could have possibly wanted to talk to her about, and the thought didn't settle too easily. "Callie, I'm-"

"I don't want an explanation." Callie said, her voice coming out as perfectly calm.

"Okay." Izzie said as she shifted uncomfortably.

Callie's eyes didn't raise to meet hers, but remained locked with her hands clasped tightly against the table. Her husband had cheated with his best friend, and yet it felt like she was the one apologizing. She laughed, shaking her head. "So I guess you might have heard. George and I...we're trying to work things out. I love him, and he loves me. We're going to start counseling to see if our marriage can work."

Izzie nodded, having already heard the information. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know that what we did was unforgiveable, but you have to know that it was a mistake. If I knew-"

Callie held up a hand, signaling that she could stop. "Part of our counseling is that...I'm supposed to resume normal activities. Seeing as I'm Chief Resident, we'll be working together. I'm not sure of how much, but I do know that I can't keep doing my job and hating you at the same time. I don't...hate you, I mean. Everything started to make sense after George confirmed what I knew." She sighed, thinking that she was going about it horribly. "I'm not going to make your life miserable, or try and taunt you or blacklist you. I just-" She closed her eyes, bringing a hand to her temple. A headache was approaching, and talking about everything was making it worse. "I don't like this anymore than you do, okay? I don't like being gossiped about in locker rooms, or pointed at as I'm walking down the hall. I'm not the type who enjoys being the subject of hospital talk."

"Neither am I." Izzie confirmed, knowing it was true.

Looking around, Callie watched as a group of nurses walked past before speaking. "So...we're good?" She asked, plastering on a smile. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy, but that she was willing to try.

* * *

Later that day, Izzie exited the scrub room to find Mark standly idly outside. "You can't keep hovering, you know?"

"And why is that, Doctor Stevens?" Mark teased, a grin evident on his face.

"Because-" Izzie said, too loudly. "Because people will notice." She whispered.

He shrugged, chuckling under his breath. "I don't see that as a problem."

"I have work to do." Izzie said, attempting to walk away from him.

"Hey, wait." Mark said, catching her arm as she was leaving. He caught a look in her eyes that he couldn't quite decipher. "Are we okay?"

Izzie nodded, her arm tingling under his touch. "Everything's fine, Mark." She insisted.

"Then why are you trying to run away from me?" He asked, frowning. "What happened? This morning, you were being all flirty before you left my hotel room, and now it's like you can't wait to get away."

Izzie felt guilty, because on some level, she knew that he was right. In truth, she wasn't running away. What she was doing wasn't something she knew for sure, but she kept insisting to herself that, no, what she was doing was not running. "I'm sorry, okay? I just-" She sighed. "-Callie talked to me this morning, and I guess I can't keep thinking about it. But don't worry, it's-"

"I swear Izzie, if the next word out of you mouth is fine..." Mark replied, his expression softening as he saw how troubled she seemed. "So, it didn't go well?"

She shrugged as she struggled to keep her composure. "It was okay, I guess. Just not what I expected."

Mark nodded, knowing that he wouldn't get much else out of her. "You wanna go to Joe's tonight?"

"I don't think so." Izzie said, laughing when she could practically see his ego begin to deflate. "After what happened last time we were both there, I think we should steer clear. Alex is out for the night, and Mer's gonna be with Derek."

Mark nodded, sensing what she meant somehow. "You sure about that? I'd hate to have Karev walk in on something I'm pretty sure he wouldn't wanna see."

"Trust me, he'll be out with that nurse he's been with, and if Mer's with Derek they'll be at it for a while. And..who said anything like what you were implying was going to happen? I was talking about pizza and a movie." She said, feigning innocence. "Unless of course you had something else in mind."

Caught somewhere between amazement and confusion. Mark stoppd in his tracks. "You never fail to amaze me, Stevens."

"I...guess I could say the same." She replied, hugging her arms to her chest. It occured to her that he'd been waiting outside of the O.R. as if he were waiting for her to come out, and she was about to ask him why when she heard his pager go off.

"Perfect." Mark muttered before looking to see who it was. "I've gotta go. You get off at seven?"

"Closer to eight probably, but yeah, 'll meet you there." Izzie said, watching him leave. Her stomach fluttered, and she immediately scolded herself. What was it that she'd done in inviting Mark to stay? She knew very well that he'd read too far into her invitation, but it didn't stop her from feeling like maybe it was the right thing.

* * *

"So, wait...Mark Sloan watches chick flicks?" Izzie said, chewing a bite from her pizza.

"I do not. You just told me to pick a movie." Mark said, throwing the DVD cases on the couch.

"Yeah, but..._The Notebook_? _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_? You're seriously crossing into chick flick territory." Izzie said.

"I only picked them because I figured you'd wanna watch them. But if you don't, whatever." Mark said, pretending to be offeneded. He watched from the corner of his eye as Izzie inched closer to him before moving a hand up to curl the hair along the nape of his neck. He winced at first due to the chill he got from her fingers, but relaxed into it. "So?"

Izzie shrugged, the T-Shirt she was wearing slipping down her shoulder a little. "There's some cards in the kitchen, we could just play those instead."

"Yeah," Mark said, grinning. "That works."

"We're not playing strip poker, Mark." Izzie said defiantly, reaching across him to grab another slice of pizza.

"Why not?" Mark said, his hands catching her waist as she made an attempt to pull back.

Her eyes connected with his, the skin of her hip coming in contact with his thumb. She took a sharp intake of breath, not realzing that she was still leaning over him. "The pizza's getting cold."

Mark watched as she straightened her position, relaxing against the back of the couch. Something was obviously bothering her, but she wasn't letting on to what it was. Eventually, he gave up on trying to guess, and simply put a movie in. Throughout the movie, he'd steal side glances at Izzie only to find that nothing had changed. Her knees were tucked up to her chest, socked feet peeking out from under a blanket she'd grabbed from the chair. Her hair was disheveled, her top teeth darting out to bite her bottom lip. _Beautiful._

Somewhere along the way, his arm ended up wrapped tightly around her, with Izzie's head resting on his chest. They had stretched out on the couch, neither choosing to say anything. She felt a strange sense of comfort being that close without saying a word, but decided against trying to analyze it thinking that it would only cause trouble. They didn't mean to fall asleep, and didn't realise they had until the sound of movement coming from the hall woke them. The screen had long since gone blue, and the slightest hint of pink peeked through the curtains. "Mark?" Izzie whispered harshly, realizing that he had stayed the whole night. "Wake up." She said, shoving herself off of his chest.

The lights flicked on, followed by the sound of something hitting the floor. "What the hell?"

Mark immediately opened his eyes, shooting up to sit next to Izzie, feeling a little bit like a kid caught stealing cookies. Grinning, he couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on Izzie's face. "Hey, Meredith."


	12. Feelings Show

**Author's Note: This chapter feels kind of awkward to me, but things are moving along according to plan. Grey's is coming back in April...yay! That, and well...would it be too much to ask for a little McStizzie? Probably.**

**Reviews welcome as always, and I should warn you...there's a tiny Alex/Izzie moment near the end, but only as friends. Just thought you should know. ;)**

* * *

A few minutes later, Izzie sat awkwardly across the table from Meredith, unsure of what her friend would say. "What?" She asked after she caught Meredith staring.

She shrugged as she brought her coffee cup to her mouth. "Mmm...nothing, Iz."

Izzie sighed as she crossed her legs, already knowing what was coming. "If you wanna ask Mer, go ahead."

Meredith set her cup down on the table and, smiling innocently, offered a shrug. "You're perfectly capable of choosing who you want to be in a relationship with, Izzie. If Mark's your choice, then who am I to judge?"

"Seriously?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah." Meredith said. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Izzie dodged. If anything, it would buy her time to formulate a better response.

"Are you and Mark..." Meredith waved her hands in the air between them for reference.

Izzie cocked her head to one side as she watched Meredith's gestures, and knew that she wasn't going to get out easily. "We are...kind of...look, what does it matter?"

"I come home from Derek's to grab a change of clothes before heading into work to find you two all wrapped up in each other on the couch. What am I supposed to think?"

"What do you want to think?" Izzie asked, immediately regretting it as she did. She took a sip from her coffee before setting it back down on the table. "No one else knows because frankly, _I _don't know."

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked, frowning in concern.

"I mean that I don't know." Izzie replied. "He's different. I mean, not really different but...look, I know how you see him. I know how everyone around the hospital sees him as the guy who tore apart Addison and Derek, or the one who knows the nurses on a "personal" level. But he isn't just like that."

"Okay."

"Just okay?" Izzie asked, sounding suspicious. "You aren't gonna try and stop me?"

Meredith shook her head. "Do you want me to?"

Izzie thought for a moment, and knew what Meredith was getting at. It would have been an easy out, but it was one that she didn't want. "No, I don't. I just-" She sighed before picking up her cup again. "-slowly, I guess. If that's even possible."

"It's possible, but the question is if he believes it's possible." Meredith said, feeling a bit like a therapist. Izzie was obviously battling some kind of decision, and while she wanted to help her with it, she also realized it was time to head in to work.

"Yeah, but we'll figure this out. Somehow." Izzie said. "We should get ready."

Meredith nodded, and then stood to put their cups in the sink. She and Izzie left the room just as Mark was walking in, and she stopped a minute. She studied him for a second, taking in his attire and the tired smile that was still evident in his eyes.

"What?" Mark asked tiredly. Rubbing the back of his neck, he shrugged.

"Hurt her, and I'll kill you." She replied after having weighed her decisions. While she hadn't thought of it prior to that morning, Izzie had been seeming a little different, and as Meredith thought about it, she began to realize why.

* * *

Izzie headed off to work that morning thinking that it would be a decent day. If anything, it'd beat the interrogation she'd gotten before she left the house. As she was driving, the thought occured that it hadn't been too bad. Telling Meredith about Mark actually had some sort of relief connected to it despite how she had discovered them. Izzie blushed, and looked up into the rearview mirror for any sign that the way she'd prepared herself that morning had changed. 

She arrived at the hospital to find that Mark was already waiting for her by the elevator. She debated taking the stairs, but also knew that they needed to talk. "I'm sorry." Izzie said as she reached him.

He grinned before shaking his head and pressing the button. "I can't imagine what for. You blushed five shades of red when Mer walked in that room."

"How'd you get here before me, anyway?" Izzie asked, wanting to change the subject. "I didn't see you pass me."

"I don't know, I just did." Mark said in return. The doors opened, and they stepped quietly inside before he stole a glance at her. He wasn't sure what it was about Izzie that set her apart from everyone else that he'd ever seen, but he also was aware of the fact that he hadn't actually told her. He gulped before pressing the number for the correct floor. "You were embarassed."

"I was not. In fact, I'm-" Izzie was interrupted as Mark lips quickly came in contact with hers, his tongue darting into her mouth, tempting her just enough to leave her on the edge. A moan was caught in her throat as the elevator doors began to slide open. She stared at him, completely confused as he began to walk off. "What was that for?"

"Now you know how it feels." Mark said with a wink and laugh. He turned to walk away, but couldn't help but wonder about the state he'd left her in.

* * *

"For a world-renowned neurosurgeon, you're pretty hard to find." Mark said as he walked up to Derek. He stared at the surgical board and shook his head. "It's been quiet today." 

"Quiet is good. It means people are being safe." Derek said before turning to look at his friend. "What do you need?"

"Hmm?" Mark asked, his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

"You were looking for me?" Derek asked.

"I need your help." Mark confessed, his blue eyes suddenly interested in the linoleum floor.

Derek grinned as he stared at Mark, unsure of why he was there, but having a pretty good idea. "You need my help?"

"That's what I said." Mark replied.

"So, for clarification here..._you_ need _my_ help?" Derek asked. He was amused, and wasn't about to miss a chance to trip up Mark's normally cool exterior.

Mark sighed before he shook his head. "You know what, it was a stupid idea to begin with." He started to walked away when he felt Derek's hand clutching his shoulder.

"What do you need?" Derek asked, his tone growing serious. As fun as it would be to make light of the situation, he could tell that whatever it was Mark wanted to speak with him about was important.

Mark bit the inside of his cheek, metally debating whether or not he should just come out and say it. It would be easy to let the whole thing spill to Derek, but at the same time, the thoughts that were bottled up weren't exactly the kind he'd be used to coming from his friend. "It's complicated."

"It's Izzie." Derek replied.

"She told you?" Mark spat. "Mer can't keep her mouth shut."

Derek raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall. "So it is Izzie, then?"

Mark's face fell flat as he realized the mistake he made. "Meredith didn't tell you."

"It wasn't too hard, man. You've been lacking in your daily passings by of the nurses' station, not to mention the whole make out session at Joe's, or..." He trailed off, studying Mark's face carefully. "Mark Sloan, you're falling in love with her, aren't you?"

"What?" Mark scoffed angrily. "Don't make assumptions when you don't know the whole story."

Derek shrugged. "Okay, I won't. Tell me the story."

"Okay, you know what? This was a mistake. I just...I just wanted your opinion on some things, but clearly your ego is overinflated. I'll just figure it out myself." Mark said, this time taking enough initiative to try and walk in the opposite direction.

"The pier." Derek said, not continuing until he was sure Mark was listening. "Fishing, if you're interested. Or maybe you could actually cook for once, she might like that. There's that one fish n' chips place just north of Elliot Bay, you could try there. Something simple, Sloan. You shouldn't go overboard."

* * *

The cryptic text message told Izzie to be ready at seven, and ready she was. Hair curled, make up done, outfit changed three different times. Casual or classic? Contemporary or chic? She settled upon a pair of _Lucky_ jeans, and a black sweater, along with her black boots. It seemed simple enough, especially after Mark's message told her to 'not go overboard'. So she was ready at seven. She was ready still at seven fifteen, and when she went downstairs five minutes later, Izzie knew that she was still ready.

"He's not coming." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Setting her purse on the table, she sat down feeling defeated.

"You don't know that, Izzie." Alex said, sitting down at the table with a plate of cookies.

"Hey, I just made those." Izzie said, sitting straight up.

He laughed before taking a huge bite. "Yeah, well, I'm hungry." When Izzie made a move to grab one, he swatted at her arm.

"I made them, Alex." She cried.

He took another bite and let some of the crumbs fall back to the plate. Staring at Izzie, he knew that she was worried, but was at a loss as to how he was supposed to make it any better.

"What are you still doing here? I figured you'd be out with-"

"I got a call from Ava." He said, noticing the way that she stiffened beside him. "I guess she wanted me to know she bought an apartment, her and the baby...the whole being married thing didn't work for her."

"And she thought you'd wanna know?" Izzie asked, making another attempt at grabbing a cookie. When Alex didn't bother to block it, she began to worry. "Alex, I know that she was...she was that person."

"What person?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"That-that patient that you know...affects your life. No matter how you slice it, working with them affects you. In the end, they leave, but after it all...it just works somehow." Izzie said sadly before setting the cookie back on the plate. When Alex looked at her suspiciously, she offered a shrug. "For me it was Denny. But..I guess you know that."

"I was a jerk." Alex mumbled. "To you, after all of that. And then Addison...everything's just-" He shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't waste her time. "He'll show up, Iz."

Izzie checked the clock before shaking her head. "He said to be ready at seven, and it's already past seven thirty."

"That's true, but-" Just as Alex was talking, a knock came at the door. "See, I told you."

"Shut up." Izzie muttered before standing up to open the door. She wasn't surprised to see who was standing on the other side, but taking in his appearance, she felt whatever anger she'd been feeling slowly disappear. "You're late."

"I know." Mark replied with a sigh. "I had a consult, last minute. I know I should have called, but-" He glanced up at her to realize that she was staring back at him. Izzie Stevens, former model, first class resident, beautiful as could be. But at the same time, he was quick to notice the tears that were in her eyes. "You didn't think I was gonna come."

She shrugged, not letting him in but not leaving with him, either. "Where are we going?"

"Izzie, I think-"

"No, okay? I just...where are we going?" Izzie said, growing impatient.

He nodded, and knew that she was processing. She was thinking, but was willing to go with him, anyway. "Grab your things and you'll see."


	13. Stay

**Author's Note: I liked writing this chapter, and am glad that you all enjoyed the last one. I think that Mark and Izzie both are the type of people who'd sort of feel torn while they were in the akward stage of an relationship, and I hope that it's conveyed well. Anyway, here's the latest...the next chapter should be up sometime next week.**

**Review, please.:)**

* * *

Izzie's eyes narrowed as she leaned against the plastic tabletop. She could tell by the look on Mark's face that he was thinking about something, and like it or not, Izzie found herself wanting to know what it was. "Hey." 

He pulled his gaze away from the window to look back at her. Hand grasping his cup, Mark used his thumb to slowly wipe away condensation. "I know you're mad at me, and I've been trying my best to come up with a good explanation."

"Who said I was mad at you?" Izzie asked with a frown.

"You're a bad liar, that's how I knew." Mark said with a shrug. He stared down at the food that littered his plate, and found that he was no longer hungry.

Izzie sighed before bringing her straw up to take a sip. She studied Mark's face, and watched as his jaw muscle clenched. He was stressing out over her? "Look-" She said, setting the glass back down on the table. "-yeah, I'm upset about you not showing up. I'm used to people being there when they say they're gonna be there. And you not even bothering to tell me...it just irritated me, okay?"

"You think I didn't want to?" Mark asked as he leaned back in the booth. "If there was any way I could have gotten out of the hospital earlier, you know that I would."

"I know." Izzie said.

"So you understand, then?" Mark asked, waiting to continue until he knew she'd meant it. When she didn't speak, he sat back up, as if he were trying to challenge her. "You might understand, but it doesn't make it any better."

"Will you stop trying to tell me how I feel?" She replied, her voice rising loud enough that everyone else in the diner turned to look at them. "I'm sorry that I had a moment of doubt. I'm sorry that I couldn't find it in me to believe that you'd show. Up until recently, this thing hasn't exactly been serious, so why would you need to?" She'd let the question slip, but hoped that he wouldn't answer. Neither had addressed the new found comfort zone they had with each other, and for the moment Izzie was content it trying to keep it that way.

"If I say I'm gonna be somewhere, I'm there. Okay? I'm that kind of guy." Mark said, still reeling from her posing her own question. "If I had known you'd react this way, I wouldn't have-" He froze, his hands gripping the edge of the table. "I would have gone somewhere a little more private."

Izzie's face fell as it dawned on her what she thought he was going to say. She tried to recover, but knew he'd caught a glimpse. "Why'd you choose this place, anyway?" She asked, surveying the vinyl booths and glossed top counter. The marina was visible out the window, but she found herself staring out at Mark's car.

"Hey, if you don't like it we can go. I just wasn't in the mood for getting all dressed up, and well...I kinda figured that especially after me being late, you wouldn't exactly want roomservice at the hotel." Mark said with a shrug. Catching her stare, he nodded. He pulled out his wallet and waved the waitress over. Izzie began to object, but he ignored it.

* * *

Rather than going to their car, Mark and Izzie made their way across the street. Several boats were tied to the docks, and a larger boat loomed in the distance. On the other side was the site normally reserved for the ferries, but by Izzie's own insistance, they stayed away. Instead, they sat on the edge with feet dangling over, neither willing to make at attempt at talking. 

Izzie coughed and stared up at the sky. "It was supposed to rain tonight." She said, for whatever reason, she wasn't sure.

"Well right now, I'm kinda glad that it hasn't yet." Mark said roughly.

She turned to look at him, feeling a sensation bubbling at the pit of her stomach. Izzie knew that they hadn't fully gotten over the issue of him showing up late, but as they sat there, she wanted to believe that they could. Wanting to trust him, but feeling so scared to, Izzie felt tears prick her eyes.

"What did I do?" Mark asked, trying the way he knew how to cheer her up.

"Nothing." Izzie insisted. "I'm fine."

"I told you Stevens, you're a bad liar." Mark scoffed. He stared at her, wanting so badly to know what it was that made her tick. It scared him, because he knew how hard it was to peel back the layers. He knew how careful she was about letting people in, and in that moment, he felt like he was standing in the doorway of her world; not outside, but not inside either.

"That day, on the ferry...I saved a guy. By all reason, I probably shouldn't have been on there." Izzie said, shaking her head. She wasn't sure why she'd brought it up, but as they sat staring at the water, it came to mind. "But I was, and because of it..." Izzie sighed, allowing her words to drift off into the gentles ripples the wind made in the water.

"A lot of things changed that day." Mark replied. It was his turn to stare out silently into the almost inky blackness. He let his hand slide over to rest atop hers, and he was releived when she didn't pull away.

She felt guilty, because inwardly she knew what was bothering her. Rather, she had a general idea. A few ideas were swimming together, but had yet to merge. "Do you wanna...maybe head back to the hotel? Grab some wine?"

Mark wanted to tell her that he wasn't really that much of a wine guy, but it was the best thing he'd heard all night. "Why not?"

* * *

"I love this city." Izzie mused as they stood outside on the balcony. 

Mark laughed, hesitant to refill her glass. "Really?"

She turned her head to smile at him. "Mmm-hmm. I mean, yeah the rain can get a little much, and the hospital can get crazy. But if you just...if you just look at Seattle by itself, it's amazing."

"You're getting cut off." Mark said before prying her glass from her hands.

"Why?" Izzie asked, and somewhere in the haze, knew that Mark was right. She wasn't drunk, but after a few glasses, she knew it was time to stop.

"Because, I don't need you driving home, only to hear about some crash that happened on the highway that happened to include you. I care about you, Iz...I want you to make it home okay." Mark said, setting the glasses down on the table.

"But what if I don't wanna go home?" Izzie asked, cocking her head to one side.

Mark had his back turned, but was quick to turn around. "What?"

"What if I told you I wanted to stay?" Izzie asked before linking her arms around his neck. Her fingers grazed the hair that sat at the nape of his neck. Lips turning into a smile, she shrugged lazily. "Are you telling me you'd refuse?"

Mark gulped, feeling somewhat overpowered by Izzie suddenly taking charge. He didn't mind, but couldn't help thinking there was still so much he didn't know about her. Feeling a certain buzz of electricity running through him, he rested his palm against her neck. "I'd be an idiot if I did that."


	14. Not A Bad Thing

**Author's Note: I'm sorry...I really, truly am. I've been so caught up lately, and had planned on having this up several days ago. Anyway...I'm battling a cold, but can only hope that you all are alive and well.**

**Please review, and I promise...the next one will be up much sooner. Probably towards the middle or end of this week. Thanks again!**

* * *

Sunlight rudely hit Izzie's eyes, urging her to wake. She glanced around in confusion as a pain throbbed within her head. Eventually, memories of the night before and of where she was came flooding back. 

Mark's hotel room. Dancing on the balcony. She remembered feeling a little dizzy, but decided that it couldn't have been that bad. What happened next was in disarray, but as she felt an arm drape itself around her waist, Izzie knew what had happened.

_Clothes strewn across the room, an angry need welling up inside of her...The way his lips found that perfect spot against her neck. Whispering something incoherent as a million emotions rang through them both; fusing them together as one until they reached the fiery tip, then succumbing to slumber shortly afterward._

Izzie sighed in content as she nestled back into him, feeling safer than she could ever have imagined. What she had expected to be awkward instead felt somehow...different. It was irrational on so many levels, yet at the same time it made perfect sense.

"Mornin' beautiful." Mark muttered against her neck.

"Don't speak so loud." Izzie moaned, her headache throbbing even louder than it had before. The blood vessels behind her eyes felt as if they could burst. "How much did we have to drink last night?"

"You saying you don't remember?" Mark grinned.

Izzie closed her eyes, cursing whoever it was that had invented blinds. Blinds were supposed to work, not make everything worse. "I remember quite well, actually." She tucked her leg between his. In the quiet, her stomach rumbled loudly.

Mark laughed, his arm hungrily pulling her closer. "Hungry?"

"Maybe a little." She whispered before burying her face into the pillow. As much as her head may have been hurting, it felt good to simply lay there.

He lay there for a minute watching her before the idea hit him. "Come on, get up." He said before pulling back the comforter.

"What? Where are you going?" Izzie whined, sounding a little childlike.

Grinning, Mark quickly pulled on a pair of jeans before walking to his dresser and shrugging on a shirt. He placed his hands on his hips, thinking how unfair it was that such an incredible person could be laying in his bed, and yet he wanted to get up. He heard Derek's voice in his head, mocking him. "I haven't been in Seattle too terribly long, but there are a few things I've learned."

"You're gonna make me get up, aren't you?"

Grinning, Mark tossed her clothes onto the bed. "You should really think of keeping some stuff here, you know. Incase what happened last night happens again, I mean." He quickly corrected.

She tried her best to scowl at him, but her resolve quickly broke. "Whatever this is," She said with disdain. "it better be good."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they stood in line at Starbucks, Izzie glancing around them. "Seriously? You brought me here when there's coffee at the hospital?" 

"Yeah, well...it's better here." He said in reply. "That, and I can't let you go into work without knowing full well that you won't keel over on the floor during your shift."

"Since when do you care so much?" Izzie asked as the line inched forward. "I mean, it isn't a bad thing. It's...not a bad thing." She stammered, feeling a little embarassed by the fact that she couldn't come up with a way to phrase what it was she was feeling.

Mark looked ahead, noting the fact that they were closer to the counter. "Good to know, Stevens." He jabbed. They stood in silence until the reached the counter, where Mark gave the barista their order. A cappucino for him, a caramel macciato for Izzie. As an afterthought, he also purchased two espresso brownies. Sugar, he thought.

As they walked to the door, the thought struck her. Izzie stood perfectly still, suddenly aware of where they were, and what they were doing. She numbly ate a bite of her brownie before turning her head to face him. A million thought rans through her head, but they all fell when he saw him staring back at her. The intensity in his icy blue stare scared her a little, but she shook it off. "Who eats brownies for breakfast?" She quipped.

Mark laughed before nudging her with his elbow. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry." Izzie managed before taking a sip of her coffee. "And for future reference...don't order for me."

"But you like it, don't you?" He asked with an amused smile as she rolled her eyes.

"That...that isn't the point." Izzie stammered. "Come on, we're late for work."

* * *

Throughout the rest of the morning, Izzie offered input where she could. She took her interns through morning rounds, and stopped by a patient's room to get an update. She felt in a way like she was flying through the day on automatic as she nursed the ending of her hangover. It wasn't as bad as it had been before, and the morning after had certaintly been a positive side effect. A smile was on her lips as she strolled into the cafeteria for lunch.

"What's with you?" Alex asked before taking a bite from his apple.

"Nothing." She replied, setting her tray down before taking a seat. "Where is everybody?"

"Yang's in surgery...something about a double bypass. Mer's around somewhere." He said, turning his attention to a magazine that sat on the table top. He flipped a page before realizing she was staring at him. "Is something wrong, Iz?"

"Hmm?" She replied, coming off as slightly distracted. "No, everything's fine. I just...lately, I've had this feeling."

"You do realize the last time one of us 'had a feeling', Mer nearly got blown up, right?" He asked. "What's up?"

Izzie shook her head before taking a sip from her bottled water. "It's just-I mean, everything's changing. George's an intern again. Mer and Derek are on again, off again...I really don't even know which one anymore. Cristina's just-well, she's her usual self, but more withdrawn. I don't know, I guess it doesn't really matter."

Alex took another bite from an apple, slowly processing what she was saying. It was evident that the thought bothered her a little, but that she wasn't quite willing to admit it.

"I just feel like we're all growing apart. It happens, I know that. People separate. But we're...we survived the Nazi's reign for Pete's sake! Bailey's great and all, but still." Izzie said before offering a shrug. "What's with you?"

Alex thought for a moment before shaking his head. "When did we become dull?"

Izzie laughed. "Thanks."

"No, I-" He stopped, the crunch of him chewing a bite the only sound between them. "you know what I meant."

"Yeah, I do." Izzie said, staring down at her salad. She took a bite, then looked up to survey the room around them. Not every face was recognizeable, but the sight of her former resident headed towards her table caused a feeling of unease. "Bailey."

Alex frowned, then turned to look. He watched as she walked straight up to their table. "Do you have ESP or something?"

"Do I what? Nevermind, Karev. Stevens...there's something I figured you should know." Bailey said, fixing her gaze on Izzie.

She swallowed a piece of tomato before answering. "What's that?"

Bailey looked at Alex, then back at Izzie. She wasn't sure if she should be telling her in front of him, but knew that it was worth the risk. "She was brought in here about an hour ago. I wasn't aware of it until I walked past her room."

"Who?" Alex asked, his curiousity peaked.

Bailey cleared her throat before offering an answer. "Izzie, it's Hannah."


	15. Words Fail

**Author's Note: I wanted this up two days ago, but you know how you get in that weird spot, where no matter how hard you try, you just can't find the perfect way to end something? Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Reviews are love as always. Thanks!**

* * *

_Sarah._

The name rung in Izzie's head as she waited solemnly in the elevator. Mentally, she corrected herself, reminding her that no, Hannah was not Sarah. Her name was _Hannah_.

Izzie sighed, stubbing her toe against the hard floor of the elevator, momentarily cursing herself for not taking the stairs. She stared up at the ceiling, then checked her watch.

She felt something kin to fear clutch her chest as she realized she didn't know what was wrong. While everything within her prayed that it wasn't a relapse, she was aware of the fact that it very well could have been. Biting her lip, Izzie felt as if the doors would never open.

When they finally did, she immediately ran free, going instantly down the hall. She had to find her. The answer as to why couldn't be found, but as Izzie walked down the hall, she knew that she had to.

* * *

A half hour later, Alex was standing at the coffee cart when he heard someone approach. "Hey," He said without turning around.

"You seen Izzie?" Mark asked before grabbing a cup.

"No." Alex said simply. Maybe he didn't have reason to be overly cold to the guy, but if he had any inkling of an idea as to what was going on between Mark and Izzie, Alex felt that he had just cause toi be concerned. "But if I see her, I'll tell her you're looking." He continued before making an attempt to leave.

"I've been in surgery all morning, and there was something I wanted to speak to her about." Mark said, hoping that he could convince him. After he left the OR, Mark had gone to the cafeteria in hopes of catching Izzie, but his search came up with no results. "Sorry for bothering you, Karev." He bit sarcastically.

Alex squinted, pinching the bridge of his nose as he realized he had nothing more to say. He had to real reason to feel mad at Mark, but knowing everything Izzie had been through, he wanted whatever this 'Hannah' situation was to be taken care of before anyone else knew about it. Without warning, his pager beeped, and he looked up apolegetically. "My patient's ready to deliver. Duty calls."

Mark stood silently, watching as the younger man left. Something about his behavior tipped him off that something wasn't right, but Mark couldn't pinpoint what it was. Sighing, he took a gulp from his cup before walking toward the elevator. Derek was in surgery, so he felt as if he was the odd one out. While he knew he wasn't the only doctor not in surgery, he couldn't help but feel somewhat out of place. Why had Alex been so cold to him? More importantly, why had he felt the need to see Izzie so strongly? He thought about both as the elevator car went up.

* * *

Izzie stood frozen outside Hannah's room. She'd spoken with Hannah's parents, who informed her that she could come back later if she wanted to. Izzie nodded politely, and proceeded to make her way to check up on patients before checking in with her interns.

It wasn't that she wanted pity, but a small part of Izzie felt as if she'd failed her because what she'd done hadn't helped her. Staring at the frail girl laying in the bed, Izzie couldn't leave. However, as much as she'd tried her best to convince herself, she just couldn't go inside. It wouldn't be right, she tried to reason.

"Who is she?"

The voice from behind her shoulder startled Izzie, and she visibly jumped when she felt him touch her. Meeting his eyes, she was almost scared to see genuine curiousity laying within them. "Her name is Hannah."

While her answer normally would have suited people, Mark couldn't help but notice the way her sentence seemed unfinished. He joined her in looking in the window, and was struck by a sudden similarity. "She looks familiar..well, kind of."

Izzie swallowed hard, wishing that she could have been anywhere else. Home. Downstairs. Across the country, even. Anywhere but next to _him_, staring at _her_. "Yeah, she does." Izzie whispered.

Mark frowned, taking in her unsteady tone. "Izzie."

"She's-" Izzie began, her voice faltering just a little. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want anyone to know. Despite that, Izzie found herself wanting nothing more than to collapse in his arms after telling him the whole story. "She's my daughter. Well, not really. Not anymore."

"But she used to be." Mark replied after a few moments of silence. He watched Izzie, studied her as she teetered on the edge of falling apart. Something about the way her lip remained firmly in place, but her eyes twitched as she tried to hold back tears told him that there was more going on than she'd said. "How bad is she?"

"I have no idea. I just-" Izzie shook her head, not willing to let herself fall. It hit her then who she was with, and that he wasn't speaking. "Why aren't you running?"

"What?" Mark asked.

"You know more about me now than I've ever told anyone in this hopsital. It's all dark, and it's...complicated. I'm warning you now." Izzie said, laughing a little before crossing her arms.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, not caring that anyone could have walked by and witnessed the gesture. "I hung out with Derek's family because I couldn't stand my own. My father was...he wasn't the nicest guy, and my mother was too nice to anyone."

Izzie turned to face him, frowning as she studied the look on his face. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

Mark shrugged, not really thinking about what he'd admitted until then. "You're not the only one who has a past."

Izzie cracked a smile a little, thinking of how complicated they really were. At that moment, the door to Hannah's room opened, and her adoptive father stepped out.

"Doctor Stevens." He said, nodding in her direction. "Hannah's awake for now. She doesn't know much, but she understands who you are. You can come in to see her if you'd like."


	16. Every Time I Turn Around

**Author's Note: I've actually been looking forward to this chapter for a while now, so I hope that everyone who reads it will like it, too. Am I the only one who found Hannah just disappearing from the hospital kind of random? Izzie just acted like she'd never even come in, and the only people to find out were George and Bailey.**

**Anyway, reviews are love. Thanks so much to those of you who are reading, it means so much!**

* * *

"Hi, Hannah."

To Izzie, her own voice sounded frail and weak, and in the quiet of the hospital room, she cringed.

Offering a weak smile, the girl on the bed nodded. "Hi."

"I-" Izzie began, for the first time realizing that she really didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? She wished that she had been better prepared, but knew that she really had no choice. "How are you feeling?"

Hannah sighed as she stared at the I.V. bag that was offering a small means of pain medication. "Tired."

Izzie nodded, understanding why she must have felt that way. Clasping and unclasping her hands, she felt helpless. She felt like nothing she could say would take away any of the pain and fear that Hannah and her parents had, which in a way only made her feel worse. "It's hard, huh? Don't...don't worry, though. The doctors will make you better."

"That's what was supposed to happen last time." Hannah replied, her voice coming out in a weak and unsteady tone.

She knew it was wrong to offer false hope, but Izzie didn't know what else to do. "I know, but they will. It's something that takes time, though."

Behind Izzie, Hannah's adoptive mother muttered something kin to "Time we don't have", but said nothing else.

Izzie sigh as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her lab coat. She felt an almost overwhelming need to run in the opposite direction, but knew if she left she'd probably never get the chance to speak with her again.

"My mommy said that...she said-" Hannah paused, darting her tongue out in an effort to moisten her parched lips. "-that I used to be with you. That I'm adopted."

"She did?" Izzie asked, a bit surprised by the girl being so upfront about the issue. "Well, that's...it's a long story. One that I hope you'll be able to understand one day. But," She looked in the direction of the door, and at Hannah's adoptive parents. "you need your rest, too. How about I come back later, and we can talk then?"

Hannah offered a smile, apparently pleased with the answer she'd gotten. "Okay."

With a simple nod and smile, Izzie made her way out of the room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mark asked later as he caught Izzie walking down the hallway.

"I'm fine." Izzie insisted, nodding at a familiar nurse as they walked by. "Really."

Mark stopped in his tracks, grabbing her arm gently as he turned toward her. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Izzie fidgeted under his steely blue gaze before finally letting hers fall to the floor. "No."

He sighed, studying the way her shoulders fell. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. While a part of him felt guilty for leaving her to speak with Hannah alone, Mark had gotten paged, and he knew it was something she needed to do on her own.

"Look, I'll...explain. Maybe. I don't know. I just...I can't do this now. I just got a page from Bailey about one of my interns, who just so happens to be laying in one of the clinic beds right now. I'm sorry." Izzie said, artfully avoiding his gaze as she continued down the hallway and rounded the corner out of his sight.

"Hey." Meredith said, her greeting sounding warm as she approached him, though she frowned when she saw the look on his face. "What happened?"

Snapping out of his reverie, Mark offered a shrug. "I'm not sure."

Meredith frowned again, sensing that there was more going on, but feeling as if she wasn't supposed to say anything. She wasn't sure how to ask, given the tense air anytime the subject of Izzie was approached. She'd been in with a patient when they were passing by, and had seen Izzie leaving. While she wanted to believe nothing was wrong, the sinking feeling in her stomach said otherwise. "Are you two-"

"We're fine," Mark replied tersely. "did you need anything, Grey?"

She squinted at him, tilting her head a little as she tried to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. "No, I'm good. I'll see you later."

The day continued, and Izzie had managed to put off any conversation regarding the daughter that just happened to be up in the pediatric wing. She'd tried to focus on patients, and for the most part, she'd done it successfully. After going to speak with Bailey regarding her intern who had gotten sick, she'd gotten called in for an emergency surgery. She'd hurried to the locker room shortly after to retrieve a granola bar from her locker. While she hadn't thought about it, as she chewed it on the way to a patient's room, Izzie realized that she hadn't eaten all day.

She gathered her interns for rounds shortly after, and went home a little while after that. Too tired to prepare anything, she asked Alex and Meredith what they wanted and ordered pizza.

"You know, I think this is the first time we've all been home in a long time." She remarked before taking a slice from the box.

"Yeah, well, it's not entirely by choice." Alex grinned, but quickly ducked as Izzie threw a pillow in his direction.

"You okay, Mer?" Izzie asked, noticing her silence.

She nodded, picking of a slice of pepperoni from her piece. "Yeah, good. Just...home for the night."

"Where's Shepherd?" Alex asked before leaning off the couch to grab another slice.

"Double shift. He's monitoring a patient." Meredith replied, clearly not wanting to say much else.

Alex shrugged as he took a bite. "What's your excuse, Iz?"

She'd been too busy eating to notice that he was speaking to her at first, but as she saw Meredith and Alex watching her, she quickly swallowed. "I don't have a reason."

"Right, and Alex wasn't turned down." Meredith chimed, earning herself a glare. "What? It was a joke."

Izzie laughed, because at the time, she didn't feel like doing anything else. If she took time to think about her situation, she knew there'd be no going back. She knew there would be questions, and that eventually she'd probably be faced with the possibility of telling Mark just what had happened. If he asked, Izzie knew she'd probably end up telling him. However, as she heard the sound of music filling her ears, and saw Meredith reaching for a bottle, she realized that she still hadn't told them. But at the moment, it somehow didn't seem to matter. She realized Alex was speaking to her, and made an attempt at guarding her exterior. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you wanted the last slice."

"Oh." Izzie's face fell, and just as she was about to answer, she heard a knock at the door. "No, you can have it."

She didn't have to look to know who it was, but as she saw him leaning against the beam on the porch, Izzie let out a sigh. "Pizza's already gone."

"I'm not hungry."

"Mer and Alex are waiting in the living room." Izzie replied, feeling a little exposed as he continued to stare at her.

"One more won't hurt." Mark countered, because at the moment, he found that he really didn't want to be anywhere else. It scared him that he actually found himself _wanting_ to be with her, but it was eating at him-the knowing that something had been bothering her.

Izzie sighed, and for a moment they were caught in a duel; neither backing down from the silent war they'd waged. "Come in," Izzie told him, knowing that he'd be disappointed if he couldn't.

Mark grinned, producing a bag from behind him. "I...really didn't know what you preferred. But I brought supplies. Look, Izzie," he ducked his head. "I know that you aren't ready to talk about whatever it is that happened. I also know that whenever you are, it might not be me. I know I might screw up...say something wrong. But at least I'm here."

Izzie blinked back tears, and offered a gentle nod. There was nothing that she really knew to say, so she simply moved back to let him in. Shutting the door, she watched as he made his way into the other room.

"Hey, _Stevens_...you coming?"


	17. So Let Me Slip Away

**Author's Note: I wanted to get thsi up sooner, and I apologize for making everyone wait this long. Grey's is back, yay!...Well, with that out of the way, I hope that you enjoy. Leave me a review!**

* * *

Checking her watch, Izzie rounded a corner in the pediatric wing. She was on lunch break, but was taking her time to check on Hannah instead. A small twinge of fear routed itself in her gut, having remembered the frailty in the littl girl's response the last time they had spoken. Just as she reached the door, Mark came walking out. "What were you doing in there?"

"Morning to you, too, Izzie." Mark grinned, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

Frowning, Izzie had to admit that she felt a little on edge. "First of all, it's already past one. Second of all-"

"I'm a doctor, okay?" Mark answered, though he was aware that he wasn't truly giving her the response she had been hoping for. Gesturing to the door, Mark offered a shrug. "I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Derek was standing, staring blankly at the surgical board when he heard someone approach. "It's quiet." He muttered.

"You don't know whether you should call that good or bad." Mark replied, crossing his arms as he surveyed the board with him.

"Bailey's in OR 2, Torres in OR 4..." Derek muttered, shaking his head. It took him a moment to realize that Mark wasn't speaking. "You okay?"

"I might have done something incredibly stupid," Mark sighed in return. "It could save a life, but still kind of stupid."

Derek look amused, and looking over at the plastic surgeon, he knew that something was obviously bothering him. "Care to let me in on this supposed stupidity?"

"You think it's funny? That I opened my mouth up, and probably caused trouble." Mark shook his head. "Unbelievable."

Shrugging, Derek offered a mock look of apology. "I'm terribly sorry. The day Mark Sloan slipped up, and I'm here to witness it. That's pure cosmic alignment for you."

Mark ran a hand through his hair, finding that he himself felt a little helpless.

"Fine, you won't tell me...I'm sure I can find another way." Derek replied, his tone carrying a sense of finality as he turned and walked away.

* * *

After visiting Hannah, Izzie was called into surgery. Since she was only able to stay for a little while, she promised to come back later. The surgery proved to be successful, and Izzie was able to teach her interns. One of the asked questions, and she found herself realizing that in the OR was when she felt she had the most control. There may have been doctors that were of a higher level in the room, but everything was more organized, and less...messy. It was in the operating room where less mistakes were made, and instead, mistakes were repaired. Shaking the thoughts away, Izzie scrubbed her hands clean, and made her way down the hall. After speaking with the wife of her patient, she checked her watch, and hoped she'd be able to speak with Hannah.

Though she wasn't expecting to patch everything up with her, Izzie couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was she wanted. To apologize, or to at the least explain things. Maybe she wasn't old enough, Izzie tried to reason, but she needed her to know that she'd get better. Regardless of what happened, that was always the main goal, or so she'd hoped. A small lump formed in her throat, and she knew very well that there was a chance it wouldn't happen.

"Hey," Meredith called, catching her as she was waiting on the elevator. She'd actually decided on taking the stairs, but having seen her, chose to head over.

"Hi." Izzie replied, feeling a little out of place. Where she was going had been so ingrained in her mind that she hadn't realized someone was trying to speak with her. "Slow day?"

"Here and there, I guess. I've been training interns in the clinic. What about you?" Meredith asked, getting the feeling that something was off. She didn't want to prod, but she wasn't above asking if she had to.

Izzie shrugged, the toe of her shoe stubbing the floor as her hands found their way into the pockets of her lab-coat. "I was in with the Chief on a surgery just now, but nothing much. Listen, I've got to-"

"Meredith...Doctor Grey." George called, having caught them after he rounded the corner. He seemed a little out of breath, and his hair was in disarray. "Oh, Izzie."

"Is something wrong, George?" Meredith asked, clearlly sensing that something was wrong.

"It's Lexie, I don't...I don't really know. She was in the stairwell, and she-"

"Where is she?" Meredith asked, her eyes filling both with confusion and something kin to fear. While she and Lexie had never really been close, she was beginning to see her as something more than just an annoyance. Turning to Izzie, Meredith offered a look of apology. "I'll talk to you later."

"Of course. Just let me know whenever you find out something." Izzie replied, feeling greatful that she'd managed to avoid the situation. While she was aware that the subject of Hannah could be discussed eventually, Izzie didn't feel ready to have everything out in the open.

After watching Meredith and George leave, she continued her way to Hannah's room. Guilt seeped through her as she knew she shouldn't be keeping everything in such secrecy. Taking a moment to compose herself, Izzie hoped that her appearance was at least formal. Still, as she looked into the window, she couldn't help but get the overwhelming sense that the three people sitting inside were a family, and that maybe she didn't belong. Hannah's father had seen her, and quickly walked over to open the door. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"Isobel, no, it isn't a problem. I was actually hoping we'd get to speak with you."

The tone in his voice was simple enough, but Izzie felt a sudden sense of foreboding. "What about?"

He nodded, running a hand through his greying brown hair. "Hannah's condition is getting worse. I'm sure that as a doctor, you know that. There's-I'm not sure exactly how to put this, but we've contacted a treatment center down in California. We'll be leaving on Friday."

Izzie forced a nod, because at the moment she had no clue of what to say. "Oh. Okay."

"It's in Hannah's best interest. I hope that you understand that it has nothing to do with your situation, but given the circumstances, it was our best option." He replied calmly. "Hopefully in the future, we'll be able to keep in contact with you."

Nodding, Izzie prayed that the tears she felt coming weren't going to show. In that moment, she wished she could have been anywhere else. "Yeah, of course. Whatever is best for her, right? Thank you for letting me know." Pushing her blond bangs from her face, Izzie ran a nervous hand through her hair. After saying goodbye, she spun on her heels. She couldn't be there; couldn't face what she knew was happening. Her every intention was to at least get outside without being stopped. That is, until she spotted him. Everything clicked, and the whole day began to make sense. She watched as he grinned, and she pulled him in the direction of the storage closet.

"Any chance that you'll tell me what this is about?"

"Not now, Mark." She chided. "You're a plastic surgeon, I guess it's believable that you could be in the pediatric wing. But Hannah doesn't need all of that. Hannah needs to be cured, and you...you're-"

"Trying to help?" Mark interrupted. He felt a little guilty, but he wasn't about to apologize.

"You're sending her away, Mark! She has nothing to do with you, and you go in there and just...what did you say to them?" The pleading look in her eyes was the only weak sign about her.

"I've got an old friend who works at the treatment center she's going to in California. State-of-the-art, around the clock service. She'll be cared for more than she ever could be here, Izzie. That's what's important, isn't it?" Mark urged, torn between wanting to scream at how difficult the situation was, and holding her as she dissolved her tears.

"Yes. I guess. I mean, it is. But that's none of your concern." Izzie replied defiantly.

"Is it yours, then?" He countered. "Her parents make the decisions, all I did was offer them an option. I'm sorry that they couldn't tell you before you could change their mind, but it could work. I get that I overstepped my bounds, but Izzie...Hannah needs help. She needs to be _cured_. They have more options at the center, ones that we don't have here."

Izzie crossed her arms, her right foot anxiously tapping the floor. She felt twisted inside, and she knew that the situation shouldn't be about her. Despite that, she couldn't find any other words to say to him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Izzie asked, her tone coming out softer, but her posture hadn't relaxed.

"For caring enough to actually try and do something? I don't know, Izzie...and that's why I hate this. Look, I know it hurts to think about, but Hannah will never completely be with you. That doesn't mean that you can't get the chance to know her. I was trying to make sure that she'll be here whenever that chance comes."

Izzie nodded, slowly breathing in and out. Her eyes focused on the tiles of the floor, and she couldn't look at him, because if she did, Izzie knew she'd break.

"You want to know why I did this?" Mark questioned, his voice growing more serious. "I want you to be happy. I want you to get a chance to at least know her. Because God help me, but I love you. I love that you're so dedicated to a little girl that you barely know, and that you're still so dedicated to her even after all this time. I did this because I _care_, okay?" He finished, feeling like for once he'd truly let everything out in the open. Rubbing the back on his neck, Mark offered a nod. "Shift's over, I'm going to Joe's. Just do whatever you want, Izzie, but try and understand why I did what I did."

Izzie studied him, and felt his hand inch forward, then recoil. Stifling a sob, she nodded. Whatever it was that she would say to him, she'd have to find another time to say it. Raising her head, she watched his retreating form. Had he even realized what he'd said? Whether he had or hadn't, Izzie heard every word. Searching for somewhere to sit, she wanted to compose herself before finally leaving the closet.


	18. Crossroads

**Author's Note: Okay, so I could give you guys some big, elaborate excuse as to why I've been behind in updating. The truth is there's been this mental block that, thankfully, has gone away. I was finishing up a MerDer fic and for the life of me, my muse would not let me focus for longer than a few minutes on much else. I sincerely apologize, and hope that you forgive me.**

**Now, reviews have declined recently, of the reason I'm not sure. If you have any ideas that you'd like me to use, don't hesitate. I'll try my best to weave all, if any, I get in. The outline of this story is figured out, it's the fleshing it out and adding detail that needs a little work.**

**'Kay, so...McStizzie storytime. **

* * *

Izzie didn't talk to Mark the next day, or the several days afterward. Unbeknownst to herself, she'd taken to sulking silently. At the hospital, she'd perform her tasks the way she was supposed to, and answer any questions her interns would have. Home, however, was a different story. Rather than staying up late playing cards or drinking, or whatever activity the other people who lived there would do, Izzie found herself staying in her room. She slept mostly, or listened to music. Cristina had been there once and made the remark that she was brooding. Izzie got defensive, and rather than doing what she normally would have done by going into the kitchen and cooking, went upstairs to take a shower before falling into a deep sleep.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for her newfound depression. To be specific, she wouldn't call it depression, because she found that laughing still happened. The group would be at lunch, and one of them would say something, and Izzie found herself laughing right along with the others.

On the outside, everything was still the same. She may have looked a little paler or thinner, but as far as anyone who saw knew, Izzie Stevens was completely fine. Those who knew her thought a little differently, though.

* * *

Mark hadn't really been avoiding her, at least that's what he'd been telling himself. He was man enough to admit that maybe he'd screwed up by not asking Izzie at least if she thought the treatment center would be a good move for Hannah. He was sure at the time that it was, and with time, he knew that Izzie would feel the same. It was with this line of thinking that Mark began to reason with. Maybe he wasn't being paranoid, and Izzie was the one avoiding him.

But why? He tried telling himself that it didn't matter; he didn't care if she came back to the hotel, or he went to the house. He tried convincing himself it was truth, and on some occasions, got too drunk to really care either way.

Derek made a comment to him about the way he'd been acting so...strangely. Mark brushed it off, thinking that his friend had only been joking. But as a nurse began acting so completely different with him-flirting, asking if he was doing okay-it set a trigger within him, making Mark realize that something was indeed off.

He was sitting out on the balcony of his hotel room, halfway through a beer, when he heard a knock at the door. Groaning, Mark stared defiantly down at his bottle before setting it down on the table. He went to answer the door, not really expecting what he'd find on the other side.

Almost immediately, Meredith shoved a rectangular box in his face. She pushed against him, eventually finding her way into his room.

"Do you mind?" Mark asked, staring at her in confusion. "What the hell is this for?"

"It's cake mix" Meredith replied confidently.

Mark nodded slowly, almost as if he was trying to get her to understand something. "I understand that, Grey. Why, I'm wondering, have you come over at almost eleven at night on a Thursday, to hand me this?"

Meredith sighed, running an anxious hand through her hair. She'd known all along it was a strange plan, and had she thought about it while she studied the Betty Crocker boxes in confusion at the supermarket, she'd have realized that it probably wouldn't work. "I...it's Izzie. Okay? I mean, you two, whatever. I don't know what happened, or why, or-I just want Izzie to be Izzie again, okay? And she's-she's just not. This is not me blaming you, or yelling at you...but something happened, and I think it has something to do with you."

"And how is this 'thing that happened between me and Izzie' supposed to be solved with a box of cake mix?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

Meredith nodded, feeling like they were finally getting to the point. "You're going to help."

"...make a cake?"

"Follow along, Mark." Meredith chided, shaking her head. She should have known things wouldn't have been so simple. "You're going to go over to the house, and have her bake a cake. It doesn't have to be special or anything, just...Izzie makes things. You know? She bakes, and right now, Izzie isn't baking."

Feeling like he finally understood, Mark was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable. "What if she kicks me out?"

"Then she kicks you out, and frankly, you probably deserved it. All I know is that she's all mopey and dark, and that's-"

"Your job?" Mark asked, earning himself a slap. He pretended to be offended before nodding his head. "Fine," he replied. "I'll go over there. No promises though, Grey."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Mark found himself chilly and tired standing on Izzie's front porch, holding a box of cake mix that he at least hoped would cheer her up on some level. The trying to convince himself that it didn't matter if she was happy had long since failed, and in its place was a large helping of confusion, and a little bit of anger. It wasn't supposed to happen. He was well within his rights-well, as a professional. A small part of him wished that she was mad at him for some other reason, though he was aware of the chances.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked harshly, looking at him in surprise as she opened the door.

"Could you stop greeting me like that? It really isn't friendly." Mark opted for humor in a moment that had none. Looking at the box he had in his hand, he began to wonder if the whole trip had been a mistake.

"What's that?" Izzie ignored his question.

"This?" Mark replied, holding up the box. "It's cake."

"No."

"I didn't even ask if-"

"It's...I mean, it isn't cake." Izzie replied, her voice coming out softer than it had been before.

Mark stared at the box, admiring the healthy-sized portion pictured on the front. "Could have fooled me."

"Cake needs eggs, and flour, and I guess chocolate if you wanted some. But not cheap powder in a box, where did you get that?"

He should have known it wasn't going to be easy, just as nothing with her ever was. Not knowing if he should tell her about Meredith showing up at the hotel, he opted instead for a question. "Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked again, this time sounding more impatient than annoyed.

Mark opened his mouth to speak, then he quickly shut it again. It hit him that he had no idea of why he was there, other than the fact that he'd basically been ordered to by Meredith, but he couldn't exactly tell her that.

Knowing she'd never get an answer, Izzie took him by the arm, pulling him into the house. Without warning, or even a glance, she pulled him into the kitchen. Taking down bowls, and pulling different containers from the cabinets, she placed them all on the counter-top in the middle of the kitchen.

She was losing her mind, or maybe she'd already lost it. Didn't Izzie know he wasn't good at the whole silent communication thing? Mark wasn't one to just guess what was going through someone's mind, which was why he was so puzzled when he watched Izzie pouring seemingly unrelated ingredients into a large bowl. "Izzie..." he began carefully.

"I'm making a cake."

"I got that part, but why couldn't you just-"

"Get me the milk." Izzie stated, more than asked. She used the palm of her hand to brush a strand of hair away, and continued in measuring things.

Mark stared in confusion, not really sure why Izzie was acting so...robotically. He grabbed the milk from the fridge, and set it on the counter. Deciding he could take the silence no longer, he walked around the counter, and turned her around. "Talk to me."

"I'm making a cake." Izzie replied, no hint of doubt in her voice. "Isn't that why you came here?"

"Well, yes, but-" Mark sighed, wishing that it would be easier. "I just need you to talk to me here. I screwed up, I get that. It's still no excuse to-"

"It wasn't our choice, Mark! I know it wasn't mine either, okay? But-" Izzie stopped, momentarily distracted by the back of his hand brushing against her cheek. It took more strength than she'd expected to look him in the eye.

"But what?" Mark asked in return, hoping that he'd finally broken through the wall she'd built so high around herself.

Izzie shook her head, bracing herself for a round of questioning she was slowly realizing would never happen. He was as lost as she was, at least it appeared that way. "I don't know."

Mark laughed, partly to break the tension, and partly because he needed something to break the silence. "I guess that's the same with me."

"Not exactly what you bargained for, huh?" Izzie asked, the right side of her mouth forming an awkward half-smile.

Mark knitted his brow in confusion, not fully comprehending what she meant. "What?"

Izzie shrugged, the collar of her worn out gray T-shirt sliding just a little. "It was just a bet, wasn't it? You thinking you knew all there was to know about me, and me thinking the same about you."

"Yeah," Mark began, feeling like he had a better grip on the situation now. She wasn't acting with the same cold exterior she had been before, and Mark took that as a good thing. "but plans change. Things happen that...make things more complicated."

"I thought you didn't do complicated," Izzie stated simply, eying him with a hint of suspicion.

He sighed before running a hand through he hair. "I haven't. Not since...well, you know-" He made a gesture, though he knew Izzie was aware of most of what happened between he, Addison, and Derek.

She was quiet, almost as if she were weighing her options. It wasn't until then did she notice how close they were standing, almost as if he were blocking her exit. He wasn't giving her an inch of moving room, but Izzie didn't feel threatened. Instead she felt, strangely enough, comforted by their close proximity.

"What now?" He asked the question that hung like a rain cloud in the air.

On the wall, the clock ticked loudly, creating a rhythm. Izzie swallowed, fully aware of the fact that whatever she said next would determine what happened next. "You can leave, if you want."

_If you want. _Izzie was giving Mark the option, but he wasn't sure he wanted to take it. "What if I don't want to?"

Her eyes lit up in surprise, and by the look on his face, Izzie knew he'd noticed.

"I mean, I haven't gotten my cake yet." Mark quickly recovered, not wanting to scare her away from hr open invitation. "I hear you're the best."

Izzie grinned, setting a hand against his chest. She tilted her head to the side, and offered a shrug. "I don't know about the best..."

Mark pulled her other hand, clasping it within his. "I mean it, Izzie."

What he meant, Izzie was almost certain. He wasn't talking about cake, and if he was, maybe she was reading too far into things. At that moment though, she didn't care either way. She was content in knowing that he was there, and that maybe, they were finally starting to get past the line they'd been fighting against. Smiling, she brushed away a smudge of flour that had rubbed off on his shirt from her hand. Somehow, Izzie thought, they'd find a way to make their situation work. "Okay."


	19. It Came Upon so Suddenly

**Author's Note: So, I'd like to thank those who reviewed. With the season over, fanfic is what we have to hold us. Sounds promising, huh? In any case, please review again. I'd send you all Mark Sloan, but you know...that probably isn't possible. ;)**

* * *

"Doctor Stevens?" Olivia called as Izzie came in the next morning.

With a curious look in her yes, Izzie headed over. Staring at the white envelope Olivia handed her, she furrowed her brow. "What's this?"

Olivia shrugged before reaching for a stack of files. "I don't know. It came for you yesterday, but you were with a patient at the time. They asked me to hand it to you."

"Thanks," Izzie replied half-heartedly. It was unintentional, but her attention was focused more on the piece of mail she'd just been given.

Feeling like she was no longer needed in the situation, Olivia picked up the files, and offered a nod. "I'm glad that I could help."

Izzie flipped the envelope over, and stared curiously at the return address. It wasn't until she read the name that she began to understand. Slowly, she opened the package, and carefully pulled out a card. It wasn't often that she received mail at the hospital, and whenever she did, it was usually by form of an official letter. Whenever that happened, it was most likely from within the hospital, which was why she had been so surprised to see a postmark from California.

"What's that?" George asked before walking up beside her. They had been making an effort to try and talk, though actual conversations were few and far between.

Closing the card, Izzie felt herself go into defense mode until she realized who was standing next to her. Only a small handful of people within the hospital were aware of the fact she had a daughter, and though she might have denied it, she knew George was one of them. Smiling, Izzie reopened the card. "It's a card from...Hannah's parents."

"Hannah?" George asked, recognition finally dawning on him. "Hannah as in-"

"Yes, Hannah as in...you know." Izzie replied in a hushed tone. She looked up to see a nurse wheeling a patient past, but still managing to eye them in curiosity. Knowing that they both had their fair share of being the root of hospital gossip, Izzie decided it was better to just end the conversation. "I'd love to talk George, but I've got pre-ops, and rounds, and-"

"I know, I know." He muttered, lazily shaking his head. "I guess I just thought that, you know, it's been a while since we've really talked. You know, not that it's...I mean, it _isn't_a big deal. It shouldn't be, really. But this thing-the Hannah thing, I mean-I know how much the whole situation hurts you. I guess I just figured that if you wanted to talk about stuff, I'd let you know I'm here."

Smiling politely, Izzie began to feel a little overwhelmed by the situation as a whole. Hearing about Hannah was one thing, but when she added dealing with George along with it...it was all a little hard to process. "Thanks, George. I'm fine though, really. Maybe...lunch? If you aren't too embarrassed to be sitting with your boss, that is."

George opened his mouth to protest that technically she wasn't his boss, but when he looked up, she'd already walked away.

* * *

"So that's it, then." Mark said, clapping his hands against his knees. He'd just been explaining a process to his patient, and hoped that she would understand. "It won't be that difficult of a process, and it shouldn't have that long of a healing process. You'll still have a small percentage of scarring, but nowhere as significant as before."

Forcing a nod, his patient offered him a smile. "Thank you, Doctor Sloan."

Mark shrugged, knowing he was only trying to give the woman her appearance back. He'd been told by her sister that it was only an accident; a fire in the kitchen of the restaurant she'd been working at. She'd gotten out just fine, but having realized a fellow chef was still stuck inside, promptly went back in to get her. He was amazed in a way at her strength, because he wasn't entirely sure he'd be able to do the same thing, though he hoped that he would. "It isn't a problem, Nadia. I've got you scheduled at eleven, so someone should be coming to prep you soon."

Nadia's sister, who had been sitting quietly by the side of the bed, stood to shake his hand. "I know Nadia thanked you herself, but I'd like to say thank you."

Shaking her hand, Mark caught sight of a flash of blond just outside the door. Sighing, he offered the woman a nod. "Of course."

Izzie waited until he shut the door to walk beside him. "Hey," she called, running a little to catch up with him. By the look in his eye, it was evident that he'd seen her. "Did I do something?"

"What?" Mark asked, turning his head in her direction. "No, I saw you. I just figured that whatever you had to say...what do you have to say?"

Izzie stopped abruptly when he did, and turned to face him. "I just wanted to say thank you. I mean, I know that it isn't exactly the kind of 'thanks' you were hoping for, but seeing as I'm supposed to be in the OR in an hour, and you...have stuff. Just-" Izzie paused for a breath, wondering what it was that attracted her to him. If they were to calculate the odds of anything ever lasting as long as it had been, the percentage probably wouldn't have been that high. Still, she found herself a little flustered as she saw the look he was giving her. "I got a card today. Olivia handed it to me downstairs, there really isn't much. But there's...it's from Hannah's parents. They told me to thank you, so I am. Um..." Izzie looked around, feeling a little bit embarrassed by her ambush. "I have interns. Interns, that need checking in on. So, if you'll excuse me-"

"Izzie!" Mark called, only to catch a wave as she walked away. He grinned, knowing that she'd obviously been flustered. He wasn't trying to intimidate or upset her, and he was well aware that she'd kindly asked him the night before to not try anything. She was tired at the time, and was overwhelmed as it was. Now, it seemed seemed she was trying to thank him, but felt like she was going about it wrong. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but feel like it was expected. "You're welcome."

* * *

At his worst, Derek Shepherd still considered himself a great surgeon. There were moments that he felt like maybe he was losing it, but everything always came back with clarity. He'd been in surgery countless times, and had lost patients along the way. However, his success stories far outnumbered his failures, and as such, he considered himself a great surgeon. On most days, he was able to communicate effectively with interns and residents, and therefore figured that he was a decent teacher and mentor. Of course, there was Meredith, who was a different story altogether.

Then, there was friendship. When Derek first arrived in Seattle, he'd only had a few friends. Making them hadn't been the easiest task, especially after his relationship with Meredith leaked to the gossip-loving nurses and staff. However, with time, he began to make them. Despite all that, Derek had never been greater friends with anyone than with Mark Sloan. When Mark first arrived in Seattle, they butted heads frequently, and he'd realized that he still felt the same hatred he did when he'd found the man in bed with his wife. Over time, the wounds began to heal, and though their friendship wasn't the same as it was prior to the affair, Derek knew that they were better off than they had been.

It was the reason he found Mark hovering just inside the on-call room not quite so perplexing. "I'm sleeping, Mark. Either lay on a bunk, or go away."

Mark shuffled closer, laughing a little as he sat on the bunk opposite Derek's. "If you were sleeping, Shep, you wouldn't have answered me. You okay?"

Grumbling, Derek rubbed his hands across his face. "Until about two hours ago, I was in surgery since about four this morning. It's now, what...one in the afternoon? I was monitoring him, and now I'm trying to rest while the residents watch him."

Knowing the man was tired, Mark didn't want to bother him, but simply lied down on the bed he had been sitting on. Lacing his fingers together, he rested them against his stomach. Thinking about the progression of the day so far, Mark felt that everything had gone successfully. He'd been able to operate on Nadia, and from what he could tell, he'd done a better job than anyone else could have. Still, the sight of Izzie waving as she walked away from him had somehow imprinted itself, and caused him a certain amount of distress. "Shep?"

Making a sound similar to a growl, Derek lifted the arm that had been strewn across his face. "What is it?"

Shrugging in the dim light, Mark pinched the bridge of his nose. "I've just been thinking."

"Thinking? Well, that's a miracle." Derek muttered, hoping it was the end of the talking.

"No, I mean-" He sighed, unsure of why he had even come to talk to Derek about it. In truth, he'd been hoping that Derek wasn't actually there, and that he wouldn't be forced to go about it the way he was. "You and Grey. You two are all happy, and love each other, and smiles...whatever. Right?"

Feeling frustrated, and now realizing that he wouldn't get an ounce of sleep until the issue with Mark was resolved, Derek opened his eyes. "You interrupt my sleep to ask me about my relationship with Meredith?"

"No." Mark replied firmly, knowing he was failing at getting his point across. "I just think that you two seem happy. I mean, after everything you two have been put through it would be only fair, right?"

"Well, yeah. I guess it would be fair. Is there a _point_, or would you just like to keep asking questions?" Derek asked. He felt a little bad for acting so harsh, but having been dead on his feet for almost twelve hours was making him feel a little worse for wear.

If there was anything he knew, Mark was sure that Derek wasn't completely mad at him. Annoyed might have been the right word, but he found that at the moment he truly didn't care. Something was festering under the surface, bubbling just enough that he could practically taste it, and in bugged him. In the past, it had always been part of their code to ever really air out problems. It was something guys didn't do, and as surgeons, the code was further compacting. However, it was an unspoken part of the rule that if anything was ever serious enough, they were allowed to talk about it. "I just-I've been thinking lately about the whole concept of-"

Before Mark could finish, Derek's pager started beeping. Grumbling, Derek fumbled along the floor in search of it. Finding the device, he immediately launched himself from the bed, and headed for the door. "Having trouble with the patient, we'll have to talk later."

"Yeah, of course." Mark replied, just before the door slammed. Settling back into the pillow, he knew he had to get up. There were some things that were unavoidable, and some people that were just the same.

* * *

The day carried on in a somewhat typical fashion. Izzie went into surgery with Bailey, and was able to help a little girl. She was amazed every time they saved someone, finding the feeling she felt after a hard surgery was more that enough for what they'd given their patient.

She didn't see Mark much for the rest of the day, and decided it was for the best. She criticized herself for feeling so giddy prior to running away from him. It was a feeling she couldn't quite get used to, that she'd never really experienced before. True, she could identify what was happening; the increased heart rate as her pulse quickened, the slight 'jump' her heart had done. But it was stupid, and it was childish, wasn't it? They'd been through it all, and though the only times they had ever said anything about what was happening, that they'd ever said the words, had been in a heated argument, Izzie still knew it was happening.

It was, fittingly enough, what lead her to Joe's. Meredith and Cristina came along, but were now in a hated dart game with Derek and another surgeon that she couldn't think of the name of. She'd seen him around, but the name escaped her.

Setting her shot glass back on the counter, she asked Joe for another.

"How many's that been, Iz?" Joe asked, a concerned look etched into his features.

"Enough, apparently." Mark laughed, catching her as she nearly fell from the bar-stool. "I've got this."

"What? I am perfectly fine, Mark." Izzie said, trying her best to convince him she was sober. She'd only had a few shots, but was already beginning to feel the buzz flow through her system. "I don't need _you_ to take care of _me_, 'kay?"

"That wasn't what I was trying to do, Iz." Mark replied, trying to keep his voice low. She was always so stubborn and infuriating, but somehow it made her that much more appealing. "Come on, if you're planning to get yourself drunk, the least you could do is not do it in a public place."

"And you're, what? The king of being sober?" Izzie asked, feeling sorry for being bitter. She was glad he was there, but was struggling with the revelation that dawned on her just hours before. "You've been drinking, too."

"But not as much as you. Come on, let's go." Mark said, grabbing her bag from the counter, and pushing her to the door. Before he left, he paid the tab, and offered a wave to Joe. It was the least he could do.

So, they drove. More correctly, Mark drove while Izzie sulked in the passenger seat. She hated being treated like a child, and she was well aware of the fact that Mark had no intention of letting her sleep alone that night. As the thought sat with her, Izzie began to realize that she didn't want to. It was stupid, she thought, and selfish. They weren't supposed to be feeling how they were, it was _supposed_to happen. Izzie felt a warm sensation on her thigh, and stared down to see Mark's hand resting there.

"I'm sorry for what happened just now, me pulling you out like that." Mark said, stopping at a traffic light. "I know you're capable of handling yourself, but I just-" He stopped, tightening his left hand around the steering wheel. Why was it that words came so hard when she was involved?

The light turned green, and Izzie watched Mark's gaze return to the road. She shook her head, getting the growing feeling that he was just as anxious and stubborn as she was. Staring out the rain-soaked windshield, she was the first to see it coming. A car, just about as big as Mark's. A pair of bright headlights. The sound of screeching tires, and just before she succumbed to the darkness, a scream she identified as her own.


	20. The Effort That it Takes

**Author's Note: Cliffhangers are fun, aren't they? I'm kidding of course, but have had the first scene in this in my head for a while now, and it made sense to have it as a chapter opener. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and review. They're better than cookies. Well, not really...but awful close. ;)**

* * *

"Ouch," Izzie groaned, swatting away George's hand as he attempted to stitch up a cut on her forehead. "I'm fine. I feel fine."

"You were in an accident, Iz. Sit still and let me finish this, please." George replied, grateful that he'd been placed in the pit that night. Thinking of how ironic that seemed, he began working again.

Sighing, Izzie's eyes were pointed up, though she knew she couldn't actually see what he was doing. "I'm perfectly fine, and Mark is...I don't know how he is. So just hurry up so I can see."

Laughing softly, George shook his head. "Just relax, I'm almost done."

Closing her eyes, Izzie let out a slow breath. She could hear the tires screeching to a halt and the glass breaking; with George still sewing the cut, she let out an involuntary shudder.

"I would have been done by now, Izzie. Just-" George stopped, because he knew that she was upset. Within a few minutes, he managed to stitch her up, and took a step back. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I need to see Mark." Izzie replied, standing defiantly, only to feel the floor growing progressively closer.

George saw her falling, and quickly caught her arms. "Easy, easy...sit down."

Sighing, Izzie closed her eyes again. It should have been easy. Mark was driving her home, and they probably would have stayed up a while. Meredith or Alex probably would have made some comment, and Mark would leave. Or, a more likely story, he'd wake up in a hurry the next morning. Still feeling a little buzz from the alcohol, the one thing that ran through her mind was that he had to be okay. "You know, don't you?"

George stared down at the ground, wanting to be anywhere else. She was his friend who had somehow always managed to be there for him regardless of what they'd been through. He'd known full well when she arrived that Mark wasn't as well off as Izzie was, but he hated thinking that he had to be the one to tell her.

"George?" Her voice sounded small and tired, but Izzie was tired of dancing around the subject.

"They took him into surgery, Shepherd and Bailey are in with him." George replied softly.

"Great George, just great-" Izzie began to mutter, but he quickly took hold of her wrist.

He wasn't good at pep talks. If anything, he'd begin to ramble, and things would go awry before he really got to the point. But it was Izzie, and he had to say something. "Hey, it could be okay. I mean, he's...Sloan. And Sloan is strong. And...we don't even know that anything's wrong yet, okay?"

"Derek freaking Shepherd is operating, how could everything be perfectly okay?" Izzie vented, feeling tears prick at her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This was so not how tonight was supposed to go. He shouldn't have even been driving."

"He was sober, and you...you weren't exactly. It's okay." George offered, not knowing what he should have said.

Izzie shook her head. "No, it's not okay! I need to see him, George. I need to talk to him."

"Stay here, alright?" He offered, because even though he knew she'd be perfectly fine, she hadn't been released yet. "I'll go check and see what happened, and I'll come back. Would that work?"

Knowing that she didn't have much of a choice, Izzie tried making herself comfortable. "Yeah, okay."

* * *

She counted the minutes, staring at the clock that was directly across from her bed. One. Two. Three. Minutes passed, and George wasn't coming back. She knew that he had a ways to go, and that he was probably stuck in the elevator, but it didn't make the sinking feeling any better.

Five. Six. Seven. Eight.

Wringing her hands together, Izzie settled her head back on the pillow. She tried pushing out all of the extra noise, knowing that it wasn't going to make her growing headache feel any better.

It wasn't her fault, she knew that much. From what she saw before the accident, it wasn't Mark at fault either.

Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

It was pointless; waiting while staring at the clock. If anything, she knew it made her feel more anxious. He'd be fine, right? Back to making flirty references and grinning like crazy in no time, or at least that was what she kept telling herself.

By the time George returned, a full twenty minutes had passed. Apparently, the surgery was almost over, and he'd wanted to chance to know for sure. He spoke with Derek, who confirmed that Mark had suffered a head injury, but that he'd be fine. He'd also had a shard from the car door pierce his abdomen, but in had been removed.

Equally relieved and worried, Izzie felt increasingly impatient. She had to be there; had to apologize for getting him into the situation, even if it wasn't truly her fault in the first place.

* * *

Lights seemed far too bright as Mark opened his eyes. Through the drug-induced haze, he looked over to find a beaming Derek Shepherd standing at his side. "What do you want, Shep?"

Smirking, Derek shook his head. "Well, I was waiting for you to open your eyes. That's definitely a first step."

Groaning, Mark attempted to shift his position. "What did you do to me?"

"Saved your life." Derek answered, though he knew Mark was only joking. He watched as his friend lifted a hand to feel a bandage taped to his head. "You hit your head pretty hard on the wheel, let alone the glass that managed to embed itself within that ridiculously thick skull of yours."

Mark watched Derek speak, thinking the whole time that he'd been lucky enough to get through with so little damage. "What?" He asked upon hearing Derek laugh.

"You always had a way of cheating death, didn't you?"

"Is that appropriate? Because, really-" Mark stopped, knowing Derek had only been kidding. Letting out a sigh, his hand came to rest against the bed. "How's Izzie?"

Derek nodded, knowing that the question was coming. He looked up just in time to see the person in question leaning against the doorframe of Mark's hospital room. "Technically she was supposed to wait until she was notified, but maybe you'd like to ask her yourself."


	21. What We Are

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad that people are enjoying the story, and I apoligize for taking a little route into drama there. This chapter isn't exactly what I'd planned, but I hope that you enjoy it none the less. **

**Reviews are welcome as always. Thanks so much!**

**

* * *

**

Derek glanced back and forth between Izzie standing in the doorway, and Mark laying in the bed. "I'll leave you two alone." Derek said. He walked to the door and offered Izzie a nod before turning to face Mark's tired form. "I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thanks, Shep." Mark replied, waiting until the door was shut to acknowledge Izzie. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Izzie replied. She smiled, hoping that the relief she felt flooding through her had managed to seep through. "So, you're okay."

"Really? 'Cause I feel like crap." Mark mused, smoothing a wrinkle in the sheet with an open palm. "Why're you standing over there? Come closer..."

Izzie grinned, and though it still made her feel a little lightheaded, she shook her head. "So, my standing here bothers you?"

"You're torturing me. You get that, right? I just survived major surgery, and you're torturing me?" Mark asked, only pretending to be offended.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to get a little clarification." Izzie said as she adjusted the jacket she had draped over her arm. "I'm glad you're okay. When we were brought it here, I just-"

"It's my fault." Mark replied, not wanting to hear her apologize. He didn't want her thinking the accident was her fault, and seeing a sad look in her eyes, even in his medicated state, was still too much to bear. "If I hadn't drug you out of there, you wouldn't even be standing here worrying about me."

"That's not true." Izzie countered, noting the way his blue eyes lit up in surprise as she jumped on the defensive. "Just...I mean, that is to say, that even if you didn't drive me...I'd be here if I knew you were hurt."

Mark grinned, and tried his best to motion her over without causing much movement. "You aren't making this any easier, you know."

Izzie sighed. "You need to heal, Mark. The last thing you need is being bothered by me. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You are, aren't you?" She asked, feeling a little childish. She hated thinking that she had no idea what to say to him, but after the drama of the accident, Izzie was happy to at least see him with her own eyes.

"Izzie," Mark began slowly. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips. It was evident by the way Izzie hovered just over a foot away that she was holding something back, and it bothered him. They'd been making an effort with being honest, and Mark didn't want to think that they were regressing. "Come here."

With her mouth hanging open, Izzie's gaze averted to his hand that was extended in her direction. He was making an effort, and the least she could do was offer him something to hold onto. Smiling, she walked to his bedside, and grasped his hand firmly in hers. "It scared me."

She'd spoken so quietly that Mark had hardly heard her, and frowning, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "The crash? Izzie, we're both fine-"

"Yes, I know that now. But downstairs?" Izzie asked, blinking back tears as she stared at him. "I was sitting there, and George was stitching up the cut in my forehead. The only thing I could think was that I had no idea where you were, or what was happening. And it just...it freaked me out. Okay? It scared me."

Mark stroked the side of her hand with his thumb, urging her to look at him. Since she'd started talking, Izzie began focusing on some point above his head, and refused to look directly at him. "Look at me."

Izzie fidgeted, but was comforted by the warmth from his hand. Silence filtered through the room, and it was almost unbearable. It wasn't supposed to be complicated. Neither of them were fans of _complicated_. Regardless of that, she knew that they'd gone too far to turn back. She couldn't complain. "What?"

Mark waited until brown matched blue before speaking. His throat had gone dry and his lips were chapped. But he had to tell her; she had to know. "I love you."

A beat of silence. A breath; first in, then out. Words repeating like they were on a reel in Izzie's head.

"Don't freak out on me." Mark muttered, his fear increasing by the second as she still said nothing. "You're freaking out on me."

"No, no. I'm not freaking out on you." Izzie replying, wiping away unshed tears. "I'm just a little surprised. Not that...that you do, but that you-"

"That I said anything." Mark confirmed as he watched her offer a nod. Mark sighed before settling against the pillows. "That's me-Mark Sloan, full of surprises."

Izzie felt a warmth creep up her cheeks, and she smiled. "I-" Izzie swallowed, and the room seemed to grow smaller by the second. Honesty was an important quality. "I love you."

Mark nodded. Overhead, a light fixture flickered. "We never do anything the easy way, do we?"

"Mark Sloan and Izzie Stevens. Masters of all things difficult." Izzie smirked. The weight on her chest felt a little lighter for having everything out in the open. It was then that he noticed his stare. "What?"

"Well," Mark began. "I'd really like to kiss you now. Unfortunately, I'm kind of injured. So, if you could-"

His words were cut short by her mouth claiming his.

* * *

Three days later, Derek entered the kitchen of Meredith's house to find Mark sitting at the table and wincing through a bowl of cheerios. Sleepy eyed and a bit confused, everything clicked into place. "Stevens is letting you stay here."

Mark swallowed a bite before speaking. "That a problem to you?"

Derek reached for a glass and went to the fridge for some orange juice. He brought both to the table to further the conversation. "Nope. I think it's a good thing, actually."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Good how?"

Derek sighed, his eyes checking the time as he poured himself a glass of juice. "Let's put it this way. I've known you for a long time now, you know. I've seen you go through women like the world was ending the next day. Seeing you invest so much time in one person, and to have that person actually return the feeling-" Derek paused to take a sip. "I just think it's nice."

There were few people who knew him better than Derek, and on most days that thought alone was enough to scare him. He was chewing his cereal and processing his thoughts. "Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"No." Derek replied immediately.

At that moment, Meredith entered the room. She'd been aware of the fact that Mark would be staying as she'd helped Izzie bring him to the house. But what she hadn't counted on were him and Derek sitting conspiratorially at her mother's old kitchen table. "Do I even want to ask?"

Derek smiled and shook his head. "You're up early."

Meredith reached for the cereal and a bowl before joining them at the table. "So are you." She said, reaching for the milk that was next to Mark's bowl.

Mark's eyes darted between them, and he got the feeling he was intruding on a private moment. If it was serious enough, Derek probably would have mentioned something. Not that he was the best sounding board but they'd gotten to the point in their friendship where they at least tried to share things. "Well, as entertaining as this is, I think I'll leave you two and just-" He smiled, though his side still felt sore. "I'm gonna go."

Izzie was on her way down the hall when she saw him headed her way. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Meredith and Shep are being all weird and quiet in the kitchen. I was just gonna take a shower to give them some space." Mark replied. He rested a hand against her hip and brushed the hair away from her face. "You're okay?"

She nodded, and offered a smile. "Good. Things are good. You aren't thinking of trying to go in, are you?"

Mark groaned, because he knew that if he said yes she'd ultimately send him the death glare he was already dreading or worse. "I guess I'll stay here. But really, if I'm supposed to be staying home, shouldn't I have someone to take care of me?"

Knowing full-well what he meant, Izzie couldn't help but laugh. "I think you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself for a few hours. If I can get off for lunch, I'll try and bring something by." With that said, Izzie leaned in to kiss him while still being careful of his injuries. Her tongue brushed against his bottom lip and just as she was granted access to his mouth his hand brushed against her left breast. Pulling back, she swatted against his arm. "Do you always have to go for the cheap thrill."

Mark winked, knowing she wasn't truly mad at him. "Stay home, and it won't be so cheap."

Her hands were planted against his chest, and Izzie knew that more than anything she did want to stay, but that she couldn't. She kissed him again. "I'll be back later. Just make yourself comfortable."


	22. Moving Forward

**Author's Note: There have been issues with the site lately, which is why I had to prolong putting this chapter up by a few days. I hope that you don't mind, and that you enjoy what you read. Reviews are like candy, only with words. So yeah, leave one if you read, please. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Mark was speaking with an intern as Derek approached him. "Welcome back. This place hasn't felt as...sarcastic without you roaming the hallways."

"Nice. Very sensitive of you, Shep." Mark replied. In truth, he was more than happy to be back. The Chief had given him two weeks, but after he had a follow-up appointment, he returned to work in just one and a half. He noted the way Derek hovered close. "I'm scheduled to be in the OR in forty minutes. Whatever you have to say-"

"I need your help." Derek replied. He just hoped he wouldn't regret it.

Mark's pen hovered over a folder full of paperwork. "Excuse me?"

Derek shrugged and took a few steps back. "I really don't need your sense of humor on this, okay? Actually, I need Stevens' help. But since you two are practically inseparable these days-" Derek shook his head. "Anyway, it's about Mer."

"What exactly about her?" Mark asked, knowing that if he didn't at least try he wouldn't go away.

As if she'd heard her name, Meredith was seen walking down the hallway. "Look, just meet me at Joe's tonight, okay? I'll explain there."

Before Mark had a chance to refuse, Derek was walking off in the other direction.

"What was that about?" Meredith asked.

"It's Shepherd. You really think I know what's going on under that head of hair?"

* * *

Izzie had gone through the day assisting in the clinic and observing a surgery in which Meredith was to fly solo. She stared around the gallery, a bit amazed that they were all gathered to watch one of their own. Cristina was off to the side secluded from everyone else. George was actually in with Meredith, ready to help whenever needed. Alex was leaning against one of the walls; feeling like he should be there, but keeping his pager in hand in case there was any kind of emergency. Derek was there was well, sitting toward the back so it didn't seem as intimidating, though he looked as if he was prepared to run in there the second he was needed.

The door to the gallery opened, and she turned to see Mark walking in.

Eying all of the faces around him, he could tell that he was at least a little late. "I had a consult."

"You don't need an excuse," Izzie reassured him as he sat down next to her. "we're all here. It's her solo surgery. That's one of us down there."

Mark grasped his hand in hers. While he could tell Izzie was happy for her friend, he could also tell that she was nervous as well. "She's stubborn, and strong, and she can do this."

They were silent, watching as Meredith was beginning the procedure. It was simple and routine, but no one in the gallery needed to say how important the moment was.

"How are you?" Izzie asked in a hushed whisper. She'd hardly had a chance to see him all day, and as her eyes scanned his face, she was sure she saw exhaustion there. Her worry was evident though she tried to hide it.

"I'm fine. I feel fine." Mark insisted. He added a smile to reassure her. To be honest, he felt better than he had in a while, but in the back of his mind he was wondering about whatever the 'thing about Meredith' was that Derek wanted help with. He wondered if he should tell Izzie, because in the end they'd both know anyway. It was her friend and his, and together they'd had enough drama to power the entire hospital. Through his stay at Izzie's Mark had been able to see firsthand that despite the arguing, Meredith and Derek did truly love each other. It was that idea that struck him, and he knew. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Izzie turned her face in his direction and frowned in confusion. "She's doing fine. What are you so worried about?"

Mark shook his head. From the corner of his eye he could see Derek sitting near the back, a smile creasing his lips. It dawned on him that what he was thinking was probably right, and he wasn't sure what to think about it. He knew it wasn't the right time to bring it up, so he shook his head. "I'm not worried. I was just thinking."

Alex snorted in the corner, finally breaking the utter silence everyone else kept.

"What do you find so funny, Karev?" Mark asked, trying his best to remain serious.

Alex shrugged. He wanted it to be the end of the whole thing though he was sure Mark wouldn't let it go.

"No, really, what is it that you find so-"

"Would you two just shut up?" Cristina mused. She'd been focusing on Meredith down below, silently willing her to perform the surgery successfully. "Mer's down there, the least that you two could do is stop the talking. Okay?"

Silence settled over them again, and everyone focused on the surgery below. They could see her there, carefully repairing a patient, and they all knew how significant the moment was. They'd all have their chance eventually, but to Izzie, Cristina and Alex, seeing one of their own finally flying solo was proof enough of how far they'd come.

* * *

"So, you're really gonna do this?" Mark asked. Derek had just explained his plan, and he was still trying to understand it all. "I gotta say, this is cheesy even for you."

Derek squinted over his drink before turning to Izzie. After Meredith's solo procedure, he'd known that Mark had probably figured it out or at least had an inkling of an idea, and he'd needed her help anyway. "What do you think, Stevens?"

Ignoring the use of her last name, Izzie cleared her throat. "I think-" She paused to dart her eyes in Mark's direction for a warning glance. "I think it's really sweet."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Really, Iz? I think he's turning soft."

"Meredith is my friend, Mark." Izzie defended. "And I'd like her to be happy. She's been screwed around for too long, and if she's happy with Derek, we should let her be."

Mark nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, you've got a point."

Derek chuckled under his breath. He was a bit taken back by the whole idea, but he caught Meredith's eye from across the room, and knew that he was doing the right thing. "So, you'll help me?"

"I'd be glad to." Izzie replied. She felt a little excited about it all, because if anything they'd be getting a happy ending. An idea occurred to her that she thought was worth mentioning. "Are you sure you don't need help with a menu? I get that you're good with the fish and whatever, but fish just won't do."

"Listen to her, Shep." Mark encouraged before taking another sip from his drink. "And yeah, I'll help. But if you start getting all sappy and feely on me, I don't think I'll be able to stand it."

"Contrary to your belief Mark, it's possible to love someone without being all "sappy and feely"." Derek replied. He watched as Mark turned to look at Izzie.

"Yeah, I know." It seemed like an answer enough, and he knew Derek wouldn't ask questions. They'd known each other long enough to know when to stop.

Izzie was momentarily distracted from the idea of it all. It wasn't joking. It wasn't funny. Derek was doing what he felt was right, and she'd get to be a part of the whole process. She saw the lights overhead and heard the music change. "Do you wanna dance?"

It might have been partially alcohol induced but Mark couldn't help but grin. There was something about the way she asked and how she smiled when she did. She didn't have a doubt about about the whole thing, which was part of what made him feel like he had to. Somehow, Izzie had worked her way into his life and he found that he didn't want her to leave. "Sure, let's go."

"Who's the sappy one now?" Derek called after them and laughing as he saw the glare Mark gave him. Joe came by to replace his drink, and he nodded. He sat watchin Mark and Izzie, dancing in the middle of everything like they didn't even care, he thought he'd never seen either of them happier.

"Hey," Meredith said and she sat in the chair Mark had just occupied. "Cristina's...had too much."

Derek glanced in the direction she nodded her head, and judging by the slouched over, apparently sleeping woman, he knew she was right. "I'll drive."


	23. Let Your Walls Fall Down

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. To be honest, I really like this chapter. To be more specific, the last few lines. But the whole thing in general is one of my favorite chapters that I've written thus far.**

**I changed the summary, because...well, the old one was bugging me, and this one just means to fit more. I hope that nobody minds.**

**The only other thing I have to ad, is to ask you to review, and I sincerely hope that you will. I've been behind in replying, but I am more grateful than you know. Thanks!**

* * *

Izzie dried her hands on a dish towel and mentally ran through the list. She'd been running around the kitchen trying to make things perfect for Derek and Meredith. Maybe she'd gotten caught up in the whimsy of it all, but she didn't seem to notice. Derek had been stubborn enough to say that _he_ would be the one to make them dinner, but pleaded with her to make their dessert.

"Thanks, Izzie." Derek said with a smile. He was standing at the dining room table with notepad in hand. Meredith would be at the hospital until past eight, but he'd only had one scheduled surgery for the day, and a consult on another case. He just hoped that he could get through the night without getting any calls. Though he'd take them, Derek felt that he had to have the night call free in order to keep up his nerve. She was ready. He was ready. More importantly, _they_ were ready. It didn't mean that he wanted interruptions.

"It's no problem," Izzie insisted as she made her way toward the hall. "Cheesecake's in the fridge, it's ready to go. Oh, and I got everything that you asked for. Pasta's in the cabinet, all the rest is in the fridge, too." She said, eyes scanning the kitchen for anything she might have missed.

At that moment, Mark cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Come on Iz, we've gotta get going."

She turned to face him. "Yeah, just let me go grab my stuff."

Mark grinned and turned to watch her exit. When he looked back he found Derek deep in concentration with his pen tapping against his paper. "Shep?"

Derek locked eyes with him. "Yeah?"

Mark shrugged before casually striding into the room. He peeked over Derek's shoulder to see what he was writing. "Seriously? You're writing down your thoughts? Meredith really has turned you into a sap."

Derek glared at him above the yellow notepad. "That is not what I'm doing, and as far as Meredith goes?" He smirked, though he couldn't find the right words. "I don't see you ordering Izzie to bring you your bone dry cappuccino anymore."

Mark gaped for a moment as he knew exactly what Derek meant. His face softened though, and he couldn't help but laugh. "We're pathetic. Where are college Derek and Mark, huh? The guys who weren't planning proposal dinners, or helping out with the whole thing? Oh, just so you know?" Mark grinned. "If she says yes, I'm so gonna be best man."

"Who says that? And what do you mean 'if'?" Derek asked. He found himself wanting to both punch and laugh at Mark in that moment, but couldn't decide between the two.

"Come on, Derek. It hardly seems fair. I'm the one who helped you pick out a ring, and who's clearing this place out tonight. I think that's fair." Mark defended himself.

"Karev's out with Lexie, and Izzie's...well, gonna be with you. That's not you clearing the house." Derek argued. He knew all along that he'd end up asking him anyway.

Izzie bounded into the room with her purse slung over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Mark replied quickly. They turned, and he slung an arm around her shoulders. Whether it was an excuse to feel her up, or because he'd grown to like having her close, he was unable to decide.

* * *

It wasn't the most romantic thing in the world; room-service for dinner with a bottle of wine between them. But the night was cool, and it gave them both a chance to relax.

Mark's gaze lifted to the sky, and he spotted a few sparse stars finding their way through the cloud cover. They were sitting on the balcony of his hotel room, and as he felt Izzie arm brush his, he was reminded of a time where his life hadn't been so complicated, but was consumed by textbooks and term papers. He wasn't sure what it was that made him think back to it, but just remembering made everything seem clear.

"What is it?" Izzie asked as she took a bite of her food. She'd gotten good at reading him, and knew something was bothering him.

Mark shrugged, and setting his plate aside, leaned back on his elbows. "Just thinkin', I guess. There was this one time. Derek and I were in med school, and Addison. Anyway, we were up to our ears in terminologies, and essays. Typical stuff, you know. So anyway, it was a Saturday."

"What was a Saturday?" Izzie asked.

"Hey? Me, telling the story?" Mark smiled, because he wasn't truly mad. "So anyway, it was a Saturday. We all had papers due on some new procedure. It was a part of the end of a term. I'd pretty much finished mine, but Derek had been done for a few days. It was nice out, you know, so we went up to this park. We grabbed some booze along the way, but there was this hill-"

Mark's eyes had squinted a little, and Izzie realized that he'd paused. She hadn't really counted on him being sentimental, though if it was something he wanted to say, then she'd hear him.

"We started drinking, but eventually, conversation shifted. We started saying things like what kind of doctors we'd be, and what our lives would be like. Usual midnight kind of banter. So, we were sitting there, and it was then Derek pretty much told me he was in love with Addison."

"Oh." Izzie replied, feeling a slight tinge of hurt. She knew it was unfounded, but Izzie was also aware of the impact Addison had on him.

Mark looked at her and shook his head. "No, not like that. He just...he had this spaced out look on his face. He said he wanted a family, and happiness, and that while being a doctor was extremely important to him a wife and kids were as well."

Izzie's features softened as she felt like she understood what he was getting at a little more. She shifted the wine bottle, and scooted closer to his side.

"And what did I want?" Mark chuckled. "I was a different guy back then, Iz. I just wanted the money, and I wanted the scalpel. It didn't matter if there were kids or a marriage, as long as there was a woman there. Whoever she was, I thought it wouldn't matter what she looked like-I mean, attractive of course-but..." He shook his head, and felt like he was losing his point. "When I think about what happened between Derek and Addison, I just-something wasn't completely right with them. Yeah, I'm kinda to blame for some of that. But Meredith?" He shook his head.

He was quiet for a moment, and Izzie began to wonder if he'd just simply stopped altogether. He was quiet and still, but that was broken as a wine glass was brought to his lips. "You think she's going to be different. You think that maybe now he's really found what he talked about."

"Am I that transparent?" Mark asked, laughing as he turned to face her. It wasn't something that he'd really expected to actually say anything about, and yet Izzie had been able to simply draw it out of him with a simple question. Mark Sloan wasn't a vulnerable person, but he knew he'd just given her a possibly blackmail-worthy piece of information.

"Derek's not going to just push you aside." Izzie insisted. Was this what had been bugging him? It all made sense now. "You've been his best friend for years now, Mark. You think he can just forget that?"

Mark shrugged and thought of the few years when he knew Derek didn't even want to know him.

"All of the happy isn't just going to push you aside. Just-you were a different person back then, and know...things have changed, right?" Izzie smiled, and rested her hand against his thigh.

"The whole hospital still thinks I'm a manwhore." Mark swallowed the last of his wine.

"I don't think so." Izzie countered, and took his face in her hands. "You're cocky, and arrogant, and egotistical as hell. But you know what? I happen to love you, okay? And, yeah, you're all of those things I just said. But-" She was struggling to find the right words. "You're just...you're more than that, okay?"

Mark offered a half-smile, partially due to the alcohol now buzzing through his system. He cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to decide whether or not she was telling the truth. "You really mean all that?"

Izzie nodded as her thumb traced a line through his stubble, and brought his face within mere inches of hers. "Yeah, I do."


	24. Learning and Leading

**Author's Note: So, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It isn't an ensemble fic by any means, but this chapter just felt more...Grey's? I don't know, but I feel like in order to tell the story you have to at least tell a little bit of everyone else. Maybe that's me. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy. Reviews are amazing of course. ;)**

* * *

The next morning, Izzie lay in Mark's arms, drawing lazy lines across his chest with her fingertips.

Mark grinned. "You know-" He began, shifting so his hand lay flat against her stomach. "we really don't have to go in today. We could claim that we came down with a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"Somehow, I don't think that would work." Izzie mused. She grinned and slid her leg across his, inching it closer to his waist. "Ten more minutes." She continued as she planted a kiss against his skin.

"Mmm, no-" Mark shook his head against the pillow. His hand moved up further. "Twenty."

"Keep talking, and I'll get up now." Izzie grinned, knowing that she had him. She looked up to see him pretending to be hurt. "You know that doesn't work on me, right?"

Mark laughed and began rubbing circles across her bare skin. "No, but I know something that does."

Before Izzie had a chance to argue, Mark was kissing her. His hands had taken on different positions; one planted firmly against her hip and the other slowly brushing against the underside of her breast. She closed her eyes, knowing it was a losing battle. She felt him planting kisses down the length of her neck. "Fifteen minutes."

Mark's stubble grazed against the smooth of her skin, and he knew he had her. "See, I told you it would work." He said, focusing his attention on the spot just above her collar bone.

Izzie knew she'd end up regretting it later, but knew if she didn't move, there would be no getting to work on time. Grinning, she pulled away from him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mark groaned. She really did know how to kill a man, didn't she?

Gathering the sheet that covered them around herself, Izzie shrugged. "I've got a surgery this morning. I can't go in there smelling like last night's food and...you."

"And here I thought you liked me." Mark pouted, hoping he was at the least making her feel a little worse about letting him get started only to pull away.

"I do, very much so." Izzie leaned back over the bed, allowing the sheet to slide down just an inch. She kissed him. "But that doesn't mean I'm willing to get chewed out by Bailey. Again."

Mark sighed, grumbling something unintelligible as he watched her saunter from the room. Izzie was torturing him, only it was purposeful this time. She knew very well what she was doing, and somehow it was that thought that comforted him the most. It was a crazy idea he knew, but knowing that made the whole watching her walk away thing a little bit better. Mark heard the shower running before the grin slowly crossed his face. Izzie wanted to play that game? He was more than willing.

* * *

Later that day, Izzie had just finished speaking with the family of her patient and was pulling her hair into a ponytail when she felt an arm snake around her waist. Jolting to a stop, she spun to face him. "What are you doing?" Izzie whispered harshly.

Mark sighed and offered a shrug. "Just figured you'd be happy to see me."

She had every intention of hitting whoever it was that had grabbed her, but smiled when she realized it was him. "Of course I am. But...I have to go."

"Always walking away..." Mark shook his head, leaning against the wall. He waited until she walked back to pull her against him. "That was a joke, you know. But this-" He brought his mouth down to claim hers, his tongue sweeping repeatedly against hers. Just as he felt her tugging at his lab coat, Mark pulled back. If he wasn't afraid of being slapped, he would've laughed at the look on her face. "Well, like you said...you've gotta go."

Izzie opened her mouth to make up an excuse until she saw Bailey making her way down the hall. "Yeah, you're right."

Wondering what it was that made Izzie run, Mark turned to be met by a slightly annoyed looking Doctor Bailey. "Afternoon, Miranda." He waved, hoping he'd get a chance to walk away.

Bailey held up her hand and pointedly moved to make sure she was standing in his way. "I've been meaning to speak with you, actually. So no, you will not just go marching away, pretending that I didn't say what it is that I'm about to say."

For a minute Mark wondered if Bailey had witnessed the kiss, though he realized the secret that they were together hadn't exactly been secret for a while. If it was that she wanted to get onto him about, he was sure she would have done it already. He crossed his arms. "What would that be?"

Bailey nodded, and feeling that she'd finally be able to get her point across, cleared her throat. "When I set out to open the clinic, it was with the understanding that I would also be receiving assistance from the doctors of this hospital. I've been spreading myself thin taking care of all the residents and working in surgeries, let alone operating the clinic. Now, I realize that a top-notch plastic surgeon like yourself is busy and would not be able to assist all of the time. But Doctor Sloan? I've seen the board, and barring any unforeseen accidents, your assistance would be better put to use helping out in the clinic rather than moping around the hallways and torturing the residents."

So she had seen them. Mark cringed, and knew that there would be no available excuse. "You know, Miranda, it's really _your_ clinic. For anyone else to run it could really be considered-"

"I've already cleared it with the Chief, so don't you even think about trying to refuse." Bailey declared triumphantly. "But don't worry, Grey's interns are there and you'll be taking over for Sydney Herron."

Mark frowned, though he tried to keep his attitude light. "You do realize that I'm technically of a higher rank in this hospital, right?"

Bailey shrugged nonchalantly. "Yes, but I also realize that you're clear for the rest of the day. So unless something comes in, you'll be spending a few hours helping out in the clinic." She raised a hand when he began to refuse. "Any further complaints can be directed to the Chief. Understood?" Mark nodded. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to scrub in."

* * *

Izzie placed her plate on the table, quickly sitting down to join the conversation. The reality that Meredith could very possibly gotten engaged the night before had managed to drift to the back of her mind but had quickly come back as she heard what everyone was talking about.

"So, was he all McDreamy or was it not like one of those incredibly cheesy movies?" Cristina mused before taking a gulp from her water.

"I think it's sweet," Lexie chimed, which earned her a glare from Cristina. "I mean, well-"

"Okay, you're sitting here because you are Meredith's sister, and she's chosen to let the whole pretending to hate you thing go. But seriously, if you're gonna make a comment like that, you can't just back down. You have to-" Cristina fought to find the right word. "You know, stand up for yourself."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Yang offering actual advice to interns?"

Cristina threw a napkin at him. "Mustard, chin. So, have you heard the news?"

Realizing the question was directed at her, Izzie swallowed the bite she'd been chewing. "Hmm?"

"McDreamy went all romantic and asked Mer to...marry him." She wrinkled her nose at the 'Mer' and 'marry' in her sentence.

Izzie's eyes scanned Meredith's fingers, feeling her heart sink as she didn't see the ring. "Oh."

Meredith sighed and pulled a chain out from under her scrubs. Danging from a spot just below her fingers was the ring Derek had proposed with. "I can't exactly wear it during surgery, you know. So I just...thought of this. Until I leave the hospital."

"It's beautiful." Izzie sighed. She felt a little more relieved having seen the ring. Had Meredith said no, Derek would have moped, which in turn would have made Mark miserable.

"It _is _a nice rock, Grey." Alex said before stuffing the remainder of the hot dog he was eating into his mouth.

"Must have been a fortune." Lexie said. She was making an effort to be both the supportive sister and the intern who wouldn't be stuck doing scut work if Cristina were to get annoyed.

Cristina hadn't noticed though, and instead offered a shrug. "I gotta admit that Shepherd has taste. I just don't see the point of the actual ring itself. I mean, you're here most of the time, anyway. Still, it's a good excuse to celebrate at Joe's."

Meredith laughed, apparently having expected Cristina's attitude toward the situation. It wasn't that long before that her own wedding had been cancelled, and though she didn't exactly appear happy, Meredith knew she was. "I'll have to see what Derek's doing, but yeah. Sounds good."

"See, you guys are already acting like an old couple." Alex pointed out, knowing that it would get on her nerves.

Meredith punched him in the arm just before her pager went off. Setting her spoon down, she checked and sighed, simultaneously with the sound of Alex's.

"You two have fun." Izzie laughed. There were moments that they all argued, and yet they were able to pull together in an effort to do their jobs. Somehow, the whole thing managed to work.

* * *

Over the course of the following hours, an impromptu party had been planned to be at Joe's after everyone got off. Izzie had left some of her things in Mark's room, and had decided to go back there before heading to Joe's. She'd been cleared to leave before several of the others, so Izzie figured she'd get there around the same time. What she didn't factor in was just how much Mark was intending to make her pay for torturing him that morning.

"Mark, come on." Izzie exclaimed, knocking loudly against the bathroom door. "I have to get ready, too."

Mark poked his head through the door, and grinned. "Guess you should have thought of that. You could join me, you know. Make things a little quicker."

Izzie shook her head as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Somehow I don't think that would make things quicker." She laughed.

"Fine," Mark shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Izzie's hand caught the door just as he was about to shut it. "I never said no."

Mark stood with his mouth open wide, watching as Izzie marched right past him toward the already steaming shower. He watched as she stripped off the shirt she'd been wearing and shrugged off her jeans.

Izzie smiled as she held back the shower curtain, slowly climbing over the edge. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Mark and Izzie walked into Joe's to find the majority of the group gathered at the bar.

"Hey, guys." Derek grinned as he waved them over. "Took you long enough."

Mark shrugged, catching Izzie's eye as he slid up to the bar. "Traffic." He mused.

Cristina snorted as she drank the remainder of her drink. "You're a bad liar. Anyone up for darts?"

Alex was lingering at a table with Lexie, but piped up as soon as he heard. "Okay, but I'll win."

Cristina spun around on her stool. "You're sure of that, huh?"

"I'll play the winner, because I could beat the both of you." Mark chimed before taking a gulp from his drink.

"A little confident there, Mark?" Derek replied before setting his double scotch against the bar. "We'll have to see how that goes."

Though Izzie knew it was pointless, she felt it was worth bringing up before everyone had consumed too much to actually remember. "Aren't we supposed to be here celebrating Meredith and Derek's engagement?"

Meredith was in mid-gulp, but waved a hand at her. "We've already decided. We don't want anything big or flashy, or anything like that. Just nice, simple. Uncomplicated."

"When have you two ever been uncomplicated?" Cristina mused.

Joe walked up behind them at the bar and placed a glass on the counter for Izzie. "Be that as it may, I think it's nice. I mean, not that you asked me or anything."

Meredith shook her head. "No, you're fine. Had it not been for this place-"

"Don't tell me you're gonna get all nostalgic on me, Mer." Cristina said as she swirled the contents of her glass. "So we going to play, or has working with all those babies softened you up?" The question was directed at Alex.

Izzie laughed before taking a seat to watch the competition about to take place. She watched Alex pointedly stretching his arms, as if he were getting ready for some sort of competition. Cristina simply downed the rest of her drink before picking up a dart. She smiled, having felt Mark lean against the bar directly behind her.

"Hey, you're here!" Lexie called excitedly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Izzie frowned, wondering just how much she'd had until she saw him. Rather, _them_. Walking into the bar, looking perfectly content, were George and Callie.


	25. Right Before Your Eyes

**Author's Note: I'm not really sure what to think of this chapter. It's different than my original plan but it works the way it is I think. Reviews are wonderful of course. And if you have any ideas as to what you'd like to happen, don't be afraid to tell me in a PM or review. I've got the general idea down pat, but I'd be more than happy to try and work them in.**

* * *

George smiled weakly in Lexie's direction, blatantly ignoring the stares they were receiving. He was used to drunken calls across the bar as he'd been there before, but had rarely had his presence brought up in such a manner. "Hi, guys."

"Bambi, _hey_." Cristina called. She watched as several heads turned in her direction. She had just finished her turn and was taking a moment to celebrate when all of the commotion started. Her eyes drifted to George's left and she saw Callie. "Torres."

Callie nodded politely, preferring to remain calm. "Yang." She caught Meredith's gaze. "Has someone cut her off yet?"

Meredith shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

George walked up to the bar. "Beer for me, Joe. And-" He smiled, still unable to believe it himself. "Gingerale. For her."

Izzie snorted. "Gingerale, huh?"

"Iz-" Mark warned as he rested a hand against her waist.

She turned to face him. "I'm fine. Everything's cool."

"Here you go." Joe said as he placed the two orders in front of George. "If you don't mind my asking, is everything okay?"

Callie laughed nervously. They had planned on going out for a little celebration. She hadn't planned on breaking the news that way. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Everything's...peachy. Why?"

Joe shrugged. "You usually order something a little more...risky, you know?" He pulled a rag from behind the counter to wipe off a spot someone had left.

It was stupid and childish to purposefully not look in their direction. She and George were back to being friends, but Callie was still a bit of an issue. There had been a few instances when they were forced to interact, but Izzie had tried her best to remain professional. She resigned herself to being nice for George's sake. There had to be something else to focus on-something other than the thought that progressively began to eat away at her other thoughts. Alex and Cristina's dart game. Alex was currently up, and Cristina still looked happy so she assumed she was in the lead with points. "Didn't know you could get beat by a girl."

Alex glared in her direction. "Yeah, yeah. I don't see you up here."

"How about I play winner?" She asked. Anything but the happy couple. After all: she was happy, wasn't she? There was no need to dwell on other things.

"Actually guys, before you do, there's something I'd-" George looked to Callie. "We would like to say."

Mark felt more than saw Izzie tense. He hated the stress she forced herself under but was at a loss to stop it.

"What is it?" Derek asked. "We were celebrating here, by the way. Mer and I got engaged."

"Oh." Callie replied. "Oh. Well, um-" She cleared her throat. The reason for so many people from Seattle Grace being there at the same time suddenly made sense. "George, maybe we should wait."

"Wait for what?" Meredith asked as she linked her hand with Derek's.

"No, really guys." George shook his head. His eyes were directed at Izzie, and he nearly winced as she looked back at him. "It's your night."

Lexie coughed. "Come on, George. What's the good news?"

"Who said anything about good?" Izzie mused. The thing she'd been thinking had propelled itself to the surface and she was unable to keep it locked tight. The second Izzie locked eyes with George she'd gotten what she wanted to know.

"Well, who knows?" Mark asked. He could tell she was upset but was confused as to why. Deciding it was better to just move on from the subject altogether, he clapped his hands. "Izzie said she'd play the winner. I'm up for playing the winner from that. Maybe something good can come out of tonight." He winked in Derek's direction, already knowing he knew it was a joke.

"Callie's pregnant." George declared.

Looks were exchanged, each looking to the next for some sign of what to say. No one really expected it, though it wasn't universally thought of as a bad thing.

"Congratulations." It was Derek who broke the silence with a smile and a raise of his scotch glass.

George breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Thank you, Doctor Shepherd."

"Who knew Bambi could reproduce?" Alex asked sarcastically as he made his way back to the bar.

"He's happy, Alex." Lexie countered. "I mean, shouldn't all of us be happy for that?"

"Yeah." Izzie replied. Inside, she wanted to feel happy for him. For the both of them. They had managed to salvage what was left of their marriage and piece it back together. The next step, having children, only seemed like a natural progression. She still couldn't define the reason that she felt a slight tinge of anger running through her. "Everybody should be happy."

The night continued on, but everything for Izzie remained the same. They had come to celebrate Meredith and Derek's finally getting it together, only to have another cause of celebration come in a short while later. She found it ironic that they had in fact chosen a bar to celebrate in, though she supposed it was better than the hotel room they'd been living in. A _baby_. George and Callie were having a baby. Downing the rest of her drink, she sat the glass back on the counter with resolve. She'd be happy for them. At least as much as she could.

Mark watched her curiously throughout the night. She would say all the right things; smiling whenever appropriate and laughing all the while. It was a lie, though. On more than one occasion he made an attempt at bringing it up, but she quickly brushed him off. Meredith and Izzie were outside making sure Cristina got into a cab safely, and he took the chance to talk to Derek. "Interesting night."

Derek laughed. "I guess you could say that. I wasn't really planning on O'Malley coming in and saying what he did, but if anything it made the party that much livelier."

Mark sat on the stool next to him. "Izzie doesn't seem too happy about it."

"Why would she be?" Derek asked, knowing his tone probably sounded harsh. "I mean, not to say she shouldn't put those feelings aside. But she and George were friends long before Callie ever came into the picture."

Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right."

Derek studied him for a minute before speaking. "You're worried."

"What?" Mark frowned. "What do I have to be worried about?"

Derek grinned, knowing he'd gotten it right. "Come on, Mark. Mer and I are engaged. O'Malley and Torres are having a baby. And Izzie's...well, she's Izzie. You two have a good thing going, and you're worried she'll catch the fever."

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "If she does, she does."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "That wouldn't bother you?"

"Of course it would." Mark confessed. "But we'd find our way through it."

"So she understands you're not the marrying kind of guy, and that kids are out of the question?" Derek asked. He hated feeling like the bad guy and accusing Mark of such things, but he was aware of his past. Of the things Mark had done. Izzie Stevens was different, but Derek wasn't so sure.

Mark shrugged and let out a sigh. "I don't know. She's the type that wants that life, you know? The house with the two-car garage and fence. Kids. Soccer practice. Dividing her time between the hospital and home. She'd be good at it." He mused. "I'm just not sure that I would."

"Do you really think that's what I want?" The voice came from behind them. She'd only come in recently, but the serious tone of their conversation made her halt.

Mark swallowed harshly before turning to looking at her. "I don't know."

Izzie stared at him for a moment as she was searching for the right thing to say. What could she say? "I'll go."

"Iz, wait-" Mark called, slipping from the stool and grabbing her arm in one move. He waited out the length of a breath to see if she'd speak. "You didn't hear everything."

"I heard enough though, didn't I? After everything, you still have this ridiculous picture of me. You still make assumptions without bothering to ask if it's truly what I'd think." Izzie replied, stubborn tears clinging to her lids. She wouldn't cry. "And you're happy for them."

"Of course I am." Mark said, realizing a second too late it was probably the wrong thing to say. He watched the expression on her face change from sadness to anger. "Izzie, he's your friend. After everything-"

"Don't you think I get that?" Izzie cried. "After _everything_, Mark. I get it. I do. Because the truth is that I want to be happy for them. I know that I should be. It's all a little hard to take in though." Sniffling, she noticed for the first time that Derek was still standing there. "Sorry."

Derek held up his hands, signaling that she'd done him no harm. He looked over her head to see Meredith standing confused a few feet away. The thought of whether or not he should leave crossed his mind.

"I'm going home." Izzie said finally. She wiped at her nose and sighed. Her brown eyes looked at his blue ones and she hoped he wouldn't refuse.

"Iz-"

"I just-" Izzie squeezed her eyes shut. "I need to think, okay?"

He hated it, but it clicked with him then. The look she had as she was asking him, like if he said no she would accept his refusal. Mark felt vulnerable then, which was something he'd never really felt before. He'd probably give her whatever it was she would ask. "Yeah."

Meredith had too much to drink that night and wouldn't be able to drive. Instead, Izzie looked to Derek. Though she hadn't exactly kept tabs she was aware that he had drunk much less.

Wordlessly, Derek nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Mark caught him as he passed. "What are you doing?"

"She's Meredith's friend." Derek replied, as if the single statement was the best possible answer. He wasn't blind to the confusion and aggravation Mark was surely going through, though. Smiling, he patted his shoulder. "Give her time. And next time you feel like venting, make sure people aren't within listening distance."


	26. Something Familiar

**Author's Note: I know I've been away from this story for a while and for that I apologize. Classes have a way of making people busy but I wanted to update this. I hope you enjoy, and as always please leave me a review!**

* * *

Meredith sighed as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I hate this one." She sighed and turned to face her friends. "What do you guys think?"

"That you look like a life-size barbie." Cristina quipped as she continued to sort through dresses on a rack that had been set up.

"I think it looks nice, but it's just not for you." Lexie replied. She laughed as a dress Cristina pulled off the rack. "_What_ is that?"

Izzie pulled another dress from the rack and waved it in front of her. "Come on Mer, what do you think?"

Meredith eyed the simple dress Izzie displayed and tilted her head to the side. It was simple; a strap went over one side which would leave the other bare and there was a skinny ribbon wound around the waist before allowing the rest to flow smoothly. "This should be easy. I shouldn't-" Meredith spun around as she attempted to find the zipper on her dress. "It shouldn't be this hard. I should just find a dress, pick it and move on."

Cristina looked at the pager strapped to her belt for the hundredth time. "Seriously? By some miracle we have off and then suddenly there are no surgeries?"

Izzie stood up to help Meredith out of the dress she was trying on. It had been a little over a week since the fight with Mark at Joe's and while she hadn't been keeping a distance she wasn't making a point to talk to him. It was an unusually warm sunny Saturday and Lexie brought up the fact that they needed to go looking and after some cajoling everyone agreed. "I wouldn't complain because the next time you've been standing on your feet for hours you'll be begging for a break."

"Please," Meredith laughed as she went into the stall to try another on. "Cristina lives and breathes surgery. It's a miracle she's here anyway."

"Hey-" Cristina pulled open the door before Meredith had a chance to lock it. "You're my person and...and I'm happy for you. Okay? So just, you know, be happy yourself."

Izzie laughed at the interaction, but not because she found it funny. Truthfully she herself was surprised Cristina accepted the offer. While Burke had been gone from the picture for quite some time watching Meredith try on dresses probably wasn't her idea of the greatest time with the memories she had of such things. She glanced at her watch. "Hey, what do you guys think about lunch after this? I don't know about you but I'm getting hungry."

Lexie nodded in agreement. "Sounds good to me."

Cristina leaned against the wall and shrugged. "Anything but stand up there and zip myself into lace and silk. Are you done yet, Mer?"

A few seconds later Meredith emerged in a strapless floorlength gown. It was beaded across the bodice, just tight enough until it went past her hips and reaching a landing just above the floor. Though it didn't hug every curve it was snug enough to note the fact she had them. She looked up to see her friends gawking. "What?"

Izzie grinned and shook her head. "That's it, Mer; that's the dress."

A short time later the girls found themselves crowded around a table in a cafe' just a few short blocks away. Izzie was sipping on a strawberry smoothie while Cristina bit into a panini sandwich and Lexie was enjoying a cup of a soup Izzie really couldn't remember the name of. Meredith had received her food as well but after spilling half her drink had gone to the restroom to clean up and was on her way back to the table when the images began to fill the screen just behind their table.

A small private plan had crashed on a highway just north of Seattle. There were seven people aboard and while there were casualties the reporter was saying that some had survived.

Cristina set her sandwich on her plate and wiped crumbs from her hands. "Well I guess we all know what that means."

Just a few seconds later the sound of pagers simultaneously beeping sent them all into action. "So much for a break," Izzie mused as she pulled out the money for her meal and they all headed for the door.

* * *

They made their way to the hospital and quickly sprung into action, already out and waiting when the ambulances came in. Surgeons and families mingled and sorry explanations were made as to why they couldn't be allowed in the Operating Rooms. An hour would roll by and a doctor or intern would appear to a family to explain how a certain procedure was doing and promise to return if there was any news. Once a nurse came by to offer coffee and a few people reluctantly agreed.

In the end six of the seven people aboard the plane survived; complications involving the pilot's skull damage as well as a heart problem eventually lead to him dying on the table.

Izzie was the one to break the news to his wife. She seemed to take it as expected news, though tears flew freely down her face. Her daughter had come for support and offered Izzie a look of thanks and telling her she was sure she and the other doctors did all they could.

She wasn't sure what to do afterward. They'd been in surgery-she, Derek, and a few other doctors-for over three hours in an attempt to heal what damage they could before his pressure dropped to a dangerously low range and no matter how hard they tried to revive him there was just no hope. She asked to help the others who came in and eventually found her way to the clinic only to be turned away by a sympathetic looking Sydney Herron. "You're tired, honey," She'd said to her. "Just find a nice place to sit and relax and whenever something happens I'm sure someone will come to find you."

Rather than wandering the halls desperately looking for _something_else to focus on Izzie went to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee before finding her way into an empty conference room. She wasn't sure exactly what it was that lead her there other than the fact that she wanted to do anything but sleep, and she was the one to drive, so heading home was out of the question. Though she wasn't sure what use there would be going there either because at the hospital there was at least a small chance that she'd be allowed to do something.

Her thoughts shifted back and forth between how different the morning seemed compared to the chaos that soon echoed. They were happy and laughing as Meredith tried on dresses for the wedding and had gone to lunch. Izzie knew it was probably selfish but a part of her wished that moment could have lasted longer. It wasn't often they were allowed time to simply be themselves in such a setting and Izzie found she enjoyed it. But then there was the case. The pilot was only fifty-two and had been flying the leaders of a business in upstate Washington to a lodge for a celebration. He had a wife and kids and a life that was suddenly halted that day and she kept thinking of ways it could have changed.

She heard a rap against the glass before watching the door open, her mind unsure of how to react to the person stepping through.

"You were in with him."

The statement was simple enough, but Izzie simply stared back in response.

Mark sighed and sat in the chair closest to the head of the table where Izzie was sitting. "Edward Ferncliff. The pilot of the plane that crashed today. I just saw Derek out there before he was called into another one of the surgeries and he said you were in there with him."

"I was." Izzie replied, her hands suddenly forming a death grip around the styrofoam cup between them.

Mark sighed and hoped it would have come easier. Truthfully he hadn't been looking for her really until Derek said something to him and was on his way to one of the on-call rooms when he saw her through the open blinds and felt compelled to go in. "And he died."

"That's a little blunt, don't you think?" Izzie laughed as she sipped her coffee. She may have wanted to but couldn't bring her eyes to leave his. It almost hurt a little to be so sarcastic to him but she still felt vulnerable and the surgery hadn't gone well which made the feeling worse.

"Yeah, but I know you and-"

"Do you?" Izzie asked, the question popping out before she had a chance to stop it. They scarcely talked since she left Joe's that night and the subject of their conversation had always been avoided.

Mark spread his arms wide for reference and shook his head. "I don't know. I'd like to think I do, but I also know that maybe there's some things I don't know yet."

Izzie noted the hint of hope lingering in his voice and her resolve began to soften. "I just wish that maybe you'd ask me first before making assumptions about what I think."

"Sounds reasonable." Mark replied before leaning back in the chair. "But you're gonna have to put some effort in too you know." He folded his hands together and leaned forward. "Look, I know you and O'Malley are friends. I also know that you slept together once and you were pretty much humiliated because the whole hospital ended up finding out. Then him and Torres ended up staying together and they made it work; they're having a baby and you can deny it all you want but you're still kind of jealous." He held up his hand when he saw her begin to refuse. "But I also realize it isn't necessarily because that's what _you_ want."

Izzie's nail picked at the rim of her cup as he spoke. "Then what exactly is it about?"

"You're afraid of being left out. You're afraid that once Torres starts showing and the baby comes that you and O'Malley aren't going to be as close anymore." Mark replied, his blue eyes softening as he reached to grab her hand. "Am I close?"

Lines were rubbed into her bottom lip as a product of it being chewed on. Izzie shrugged before finally taking his offer and relinquishing her hold on the coffee cup. "Do you realize what would happen to your reputation if it got out you were good at the talking thing?"

He grinned at her comment, grateful that he'd gotten through to her. "I'm sure I can stand a hit or two."

Izzie nodded and was surprised to find a tear tracing its way down her cheek. Rubbing it away with her free hand she offered Mark a smile. "I should have let you explain."

"You aren't gonna be alone, you know." Mark replied. He saw the vulnerability in her and knew he had to go about it carefully but something about it needed to be said. "I mean, if O'Malley ever is a jerk I'm pretty sure there's a few people around here including me that would be on him. And well...you've got me."

She wasn't sure what it was about what he said; the way he said it caused her stomach to flutter and the actual words sent another smile to her face. Either way, Izzie was suddenly overcome by exhaustion and the need to simply be near him. "Thanks," She said. "You never told me how your surgery went."

"It went well. I'll have to go in again tomorrow to see what other damage can be repaired." Mark replied as he noted her jittery behavior. "But that's not what you wanted to ask."

"I was practically ordered to stop working until I'm further notified." Izzie replied nonchalantly, as if that were a perfectly reasonable excuse.

"I've got interns and residents checking in on patients. I'm a pretty good surgeon...I think they could handle things for a while." Mark knew he was pushing it, even without blatantly suggesting anything, but was relieved when she stood and pulled him along with.

The blinds were open but Izzie didn't seem to notice as she slid both hands up his chest and around his neck. She inched closer until his breath felt warm against her lips. "Meet me in the on-call room in five minutes."


	27. Living Arrangements

**Author's Note: I know that I haven't updated in a while and for that I apologize. Classes and studying and such are kind of jeopardizing my time, but luckily I have that all under control now. I'm hoping to get back on schedule with one chapter a week. **

**Now, I moved ahead in time a little not just to speed things along, but because I felt that while it might have taken a little time for them to get from where they were in the last chapter to where they'll be now you knew they were headed there. So...with that said, reviews are obviously greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_**One Month Later**_

"So, to be clear-" Meredith leaned over a box and secured the piece of tape she was holding to the other side. She turned her head in Izzie's direction. "You're sure about this?"

Izzie nodded and repositioned the box she was holding against her side. "Yeah, I am." She replied, using the back of her wrist to push the few strands of hair that had fallen out of her face. "Mark's tired of the hotel, and well...it just seemed like the next step."

Meredith nodded in reply. "Okay, yeah." She was about to pick up the box she sealed when Derek appeared in the doorway.

He nodded his head in Izzie's direction. "Is that the last of everything?"

"Um, yeah..." Izzie replied, her gaze scanning the room for anything she didn't want to leave behind. "This is the last of it."

Derek nodded and drew in a breath before clapping his hands together. "Then I guess we should get going, huh?" He picked up the box from the floor and headed downstairs to place it in Izzie's car.

Meredith turned to face the room, thinking about the years Izzie had spent there. "I always kind of figured I'd actually leave this place before you guys."

Izzie shrugged. "Maybe. Are you selling it after...if, Alex leaves?"

At that, Meredith let out a laugh and shrugged. "The place was my mother's, but Derek's building the house on his land. We'll live here until it's done. But after that-" She rubbed a hand against her arm. "I haven't figured that part out yet."

Izzie shrugged and adjusted the box she was holding. "Okay, this is getting kind of heavy-" She winced. "Wanna help?"

Together, they placed the box in Izzie's backseat before confirming plans for the rest of the day. They'd help carry everything over before heading on home for the afternoon and meeting up later. Izzie already said she didn't feel like cooking, not that the apartment she and Mark would be living in was too small, but after moving she said she would not be up to it. Instead, they made arrangements to meet up at a restaurant for dinner. If everything went well and no one got called in for an emergency, of course.

* * *

Eventually Meredith, Derek, and Alex left leaving Izzie by herself until Mark got back from the store. He was buying some things-manly things, he'd said-but she knew he'd oblige when asked to pick up strawberries. They'd _definitely_ be able to put them to good use. She was unpacking a box for the living room when she heard him open the door.

"So the gang left, huh?" He asked, walking into the kitchen to place bags on the counter.

"Yep-" Izzie stood on her tiptoes to place something on top of the entertainment center. "I guess we're meeting at seven for dinner at Finnigan's. Not that they're any different than Joe's but apparently he's out tonight. Walter's got some thing and he needs to watch the kids."

Mark nodded, particularly uninterested. "So what do we do until then?"

His tone was suggestive, but Izzie grabbed a box and grinned in his direction. "Here," she said as she handed it to him. "_Unpack._"

Mark gawked at her, shaking his head. "You're kidding, right? Come on, Iz. It's our first day here. Shouldn't we-" He laughed. "I don't know. Christen the place doesn't actually sound right. But still..."

"The bed isn't put together." Izzie replied, leaning over to grab more things for the shelves. "You conveniently decided to leave for beer and other food things right about the time Derek was gonna do it. So here-" Izzie rummaged around in a different box, one mark tools. She reached out a hand with a screwdriver while the other was poised against her hip. "You do it."

He pretended to be offended by it until the idea crossed his mind. "You could always help. I need to make sure it works afterward."

* * *

It was almost seven and they had barely moved from the spot they found themselves in after putting the bed back together.

"I think it works." Izzie grinned, sighing as she settled her head against a pillow.

"Nope." Mark moved onto his side to face her. "This side seems kind of..." he bounced the mattress, causing it to creak, but nothing more than the ordinary. "It's weak."

"So, what you're saying, is that you would like us to fall?" Izzie mocked his serious tone as she ran her fingers across his chest. It was dark in the room and she could just make out the look on his face. "I'm kidding. But unless you wanna hear everyone else making comments-"

Mark's hand slid up and rested against her hip, effectively pulling her closer. "Let them make comments. I don't care what they say."

Izzie smiled into the inky darkness and shook her head. They were going to be late and she could've easily said no and walked away, but she didn't. "You know what?" She asked him as she hitched a leg around his waist. "Neither do I."

It was all the invitation Mark needed as his lips quickly claimed hers, his hands communicating what Izzie already knew. They'd be late, but he really didn't care. He'd never really felt what it was he did for her for anyone else. He'd had girlfriends and relationships and...Addison. But even what he'd felt for her wasn't quite the same. It wasn't right. But this-Izzie's hands guiding him along with her contented sighs, telling him just where she wanted to be touched-it was something he'd never really experienced before.

And, Mark thought as he watched her walking contendly through the room trying to ready herself a while later, it was something he could definitely get used to.


End file.
